Animal!
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Tcest. Shredder a perdu une fille. Hamato Yoshi doit perdre un fils. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Raphael, tombé entre les mains du savant fou qu'est Stockman?
1. Chapter 1

La psychologie n'était pas la science dans laquelle Donnie excellait le plus. Les variables étaient trop volatiles et influençables. Mais c'était le domaine pour lequel il avait une insatiable curiosité. Peut-être le fait de vivre avec Raph et Léo y était pour quelque chose.

Donnie connaissait les bases immuables : Freud, en psychanalyse, avaient déterminé trois niveaux de conscience, avec le Moi : Don connaissait les définitions par cœur :

 **Le Ca.** _Désigne la part la plus inconsciente, c'est le réservoir des instincts humains, le réceptacle des désirs inavoués et refoulés au plus profond. Une marmite pleine d'émotions bouillonnantes. Ces besoins pulsionnels ont besoin d'être canalisés, notamment via la sublimation._ L'instinct. Pour Raphael, sa sublimation était l'agression. Et pour en faire une œuvre encore plus canalisatrice, il avait besoin de tourner ce déferlement de rage vers la seule chose qui était capable de lui opposer de la résistance. Raphael n'était pas une tortue à se contenter de demi-combat. Sans péril, pas de gloire.

 **Le Surmoi.** _Représente une intériorisation des interdits parentaux, une puissance interdictrice dont le Moi est obligé de tenir compte. Le surmoi est cette voix en nous qui dit "il ne faut pas", une sorte de loi morale qui agit sur nous sans comprendre son origine._ Pour Léo, cela tenait en trois mots : Splinter, le Bushido, Sun Tzu. La Sainte –Trinité du quelle Léonardo était l'éternel disciple. La maitrise de soi poussée à l'extrême. Cela exaspérait Raphael et leur personnalité contraire, chacune une force de la nature s'affrontait à chaque occasion. Parfois le vent de Léo dissipait le feu de Raphael. D'autres fois, il propageait l'incendie. Comme ce soir-là.

Ils cherchaient Karai _-encore-_ et Raphael exprima son déplaisir, son désaccord et sa détestation de Karai. Au début, Léonardo répondait du même ton neutre, mais à la limite de la condescendance, que d'habitude. Mais alors, Raphael dit quelque chose de complètement inattendu.

-Je te méprise. Tu n'es pas un chef! Un vrai guerrier ne se laisse pas mener par ses stupides sentiments!

Léonardo se figea complètement. Donnie et Mikey se regardèrent chacun du coin de l'œil et firent un prudent pas vers l'arrière. Les deux cadets avaient l'habitude des paroles parfois mesquines de la tête brûlée. Qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment, car de par son attitude générale, l'on pouvait dire qu'il éprouvait une certaine camaraderie pour Don puisqu'il partageait une passion pour la mécanique et une véritable tendresse pour Michelangelo, avec qu'il jouait souvent ou échangeait des BD. Il n'avait jamais démontré la même affection naturelle avec Léonardo. Bien qu'inséparable dans l'enfance, depuis la puberté, ils avaient pris des chemins différents. La seule activité qu'ils partageaient était le combat, car ils se jugeaient mutuellement comme le seul adversaire digne d'eux. Et quoique Léonardo fût toujours la victime désignée pour exprimer son mécontentement, jamais, jamais, personne n'aurait douté que Raphael respectait son ainé. Donnie même avait souvent songé que celui-ci vivait pour l'approbation de l'héritier des Hamato. Pour Don et Mikey, Léo était un héros. Une figure parentale. Et Don en était persuadé, pour Raph également, malgré qu'il ne l'admette jamais. Oui, parfois ses jeunes frères se moquaient de la rigueur de l'ainé, mais au plus profond de leur être, le respect de Léo était ancré depuis leur enfance. Et non pas seulement car leur père les y avaient entrainés, mais car la personnalité seule de Léo l'imposait. Rien en lui ne pouvait inciter au dédain. L'injure de Raphael était injustifiée et volontairement blessante. Léo était cuirassé contre les coups et les récriminations de Raphael, mais pas contre cette gifle morale. Don vit alors que le « vent » allait tourner en tempête. Léo perdait rarement son attitude « cool », mais lorsqu'il s'y mettait sa colère égalait celle de Raphael. Avec exaspération, Léo leva les bras en l'air :

-Nous y voilà encore! Toujours la même rengaine! Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi, le chef, bouhou? Franchement Raph, lâche l'affaire et mûrit un peu! Je ne crois pas qu'avoir des sentiments est nuisible pour être un bon chef. Maitre Splinter a souvent expliqué que démontrer des émotions comme la compassion démontrait l'étoffe d'un bon leader. Et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il m'a choisi et pas toi : car je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre.

Donnie grinça des dents de nervosité. Pour quiconque était un fin observateur et vivait dans l'intimité de Raphael depuis assez longtemps t la vérité était flagrante : sous sa façade de dur à cuir, Raph était un tendre. C'était un fait indiscutable dont lui et Mikey riraient souvent. Il était impensable que la perspicacité de Léo ne l'ait pas percé à jour. Une seule éventualité alors : Léo répliquait par une injure aussi blessante que fausse, intentionnellement.

Personne ne pouvait arrêter Léo sur une tirade. Le fiel d'environ six mois de rétention se déversait, Léo n'étant hors de lui que deux fois ou trois fois par année. Don remarqua que Raph demeurait sous le jet de la colère de Léo, tremblant de fureur à peine contenue. Don cessa brièvement d'observer pour écouter, car Léo ramena sa voix à un niveau plus maitrisé.

-Et toute cette colère contre Karai? Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'opposes-tu avec tant de vigueur? Si Maitre Splinter et moi-même lui faisons confiance, n'est-ce pas un garant suffisant? Tu sais quoi, Raph? Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Je vais patiemment écouter tes raisons. Si elles sont acceptables, tu es exempté de toute mission concernant Karai.

Donnie eut un bref moment de soulagement. Léo s'était calmé de lui-même ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il laissait ses émotions prendre brièvement le contrôle. Quand le « ça » prenait le pas sur le « surmoi ». Léo ne pouvait gérer l'idée du « laisser-aller ». Être le témoin quotidien du comportement parfois bestial de Raphael le retenait contre le précipice de se laisser mener par ses pulsions sauvages. 47,9% de leur ADN était reptilienne après tout. Il se tourna vers Raphael et avec surprise, il remarqua que la colère et l'indignation filtraient de par tous les pores de sa peau. Une veine battait clairement à sa tempe et ce n'était pas bon signe. La tentative de cessez-le-feu de Léonardo était avortée.

-Je ne demande pas à être exempté! Je demande que ces misions n'existent pas, point!

Léo haussa le ton :

-Pourquoi? Tous croient ici que c'est la chose juste! Mikey, Donnie, moi, Maitre Splinter, même Casey et April… En quoi ton aversion est-elle à ce point justifiée pour que nous nous plions tous à ton…caprice? Je veux savoir et tu sais quoi, Raph? Je te donne sincèrement l'opportunité de me convaincre. Persuade-moi et j'abandonne les recherches! Oui, j'en suis rendu à cet état d'exaspération devant ton attitude déraisonnable! Je suis prêt à suivre tes directives et rentrer sagement. Si tu me convaincs…ainsi que Don et Mikey, bien sûr. Je veux cette fois-ci un consensus complet. Je me chargerais de Maître Splinter suite à la révélation de tes captivants arguments.

Léo croisa les bras et attendit.

Don tourna son regard vers un Raphael mitigé. Léo était une tortue honnête. S'il avait fait cette proposition c'est qu'il était prêt à assumer sa part des conditions. Mais Léonardo était aussi d'un naturel inflexible et résolu. Ébranler sa conviction que rescaper Karai était prioritaire serait une tâche que la pauvre éloquence de Raphael ne pourrait réussir. En fait, l'offre était empoisonnée. Léo avait le beau rôle d'avoir offert sincèrement à Raphael d'abandonner, mais il devait savoir malgré tout que Raphael n'arriverait pas à formuler de raisons suffisamment solides pour appuyer sa thèse que la recherche de Karai était aussi vaine que nuisible.

Un débat se faisait clairement dans l'esprit de Raphael, le gros de sa colère détournée par la marche accélérée que son cerveau subissait. Il avança prudemment, ce qui étonna Donnie,

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Raph, soupira avec lassitude Léo, me fais-tu confiance? Tu sais que je ne mettrais jamais notre équipe en péril! Ni maitre Splinter. Nous savons ce que nous faisons. Si je pensais qu'il y avait le moindre danger pour vous trois, je ne le ferais pas.

-Ce n'est pas pour nous trois que je m'en fais, bougonna Raphael.

-Que veux-tu dire? Tu parles de Maitre Splinter? Oui, il est un rat et elle à moitié serpent, mais…

-Je ne parle pas de Splinter, cracha avec hargne Raphael. Je parle de toi, ô puissant Leader.

-Raph. Tu sais que …je sais combattre quand il le faut. Je ne crois pas, que toute habile qu'elle est, Karai puisse…

-Je ne parle pas de cela non plus! Oui, elle est habile, mais pas seulement avec son épée. Je veux dire comment elle sait t'aguicher et te mener par le bout de ton…nez. Une promesse, un clin d'œil ou même, imaginons tout de suite le pire scénario, un baiser et nous voilà tous oubliés!

-Es-tu jaloux, Raph? demanda calmement Léo. Donnie remarqua celui-ci se troubler un bref instant avant que Léo continue : Es-tu jaloux que je puisse avoir une petite amie avant toi?

Les yeux verts incrédules de Raph fixèrent Léo un instant et il tonna :

-Il n'y aura pas de petites amies! Ni pour toi! Ni pour moi! Ni aucun d'entre nous! Nous sommes des monstres, des abominations de la nature, des résidus d'expérience ratée!

Léo fit aussitôt un geste aussi absurde que touchant. Il enserra ses jeunes frères contre lui pour boucher leurs oreilles. Mais Don avait compris parfaitement ainsi qu'il comprit la suite.

-Raphael…Comment oses-tu? reprocha avec emportement le chef.

-Parce que vous devez vous sortir votre putain de tête du sable et le plus tôt sera le mieux! C'était déjà assez pénible de voir Donnie se pâmer devant April, mais hé! Le mec passe sa vie dans les bouquins ou sur son portable, ça fait longtemps que l'on sait que cela joue sur sa perception de la réalité, mais toi…

-N'entraine pas Donnie là-dedans, gronda Léo.

-Toi, poursuivi Raph, tu es supposé être plus malin, pas tomber directement dans sa toile comme tant d'autres communs imbéciles! Tu…

-Raphael, ça suffit! As-tu d'autres raisons? Vide ton sac maintenant!

Le visage entier de Raphael se plissa dans une expression d'intensité. Il s'approcha de Léo, au point que son plastron percuta celui de Léo. D'une voix graveleuse, il pencha la tête vers Léo et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise le fond de ma pensée sur ce sujet, Fearless?

L'haleine chaude de Raphael, sa voix, sa proximité, tout envoyait le drapeau rouge à Léonardo. Ce qui allait suivre ne devait pas être dit, quoique cela soit. Dans son malaise grandissant, il recourut à sa stratégie de survie, pour rééquilibrer la balance des pouvoirs qui ne penchait pas vers lui pour le moment. Il mit fermement son masque de « Fearless Leader ». Par la suite, après que la catastrophe fut consommée, Léonardo regretta profondément le ton inutilement polaire avec lequel il s'adressa à son frère, mais il n'avait en ce moment aucune ressource pour regagner le contrôle que le contact de Raphael lui faisait perdre :

-Raphael, articula Léonardo d'une voix inflexible, j'ai changé d'idée. Ce que tu penses n'a aucune importance. Mais je ne suis pas un tyran. Tu ne veux pas nous aider, parfait, tu as quartier libre. Va où bon te semble pourvu que cela soit loin de nous.

Un éclair blessé passa dans les yeux verts de Raphael qui prirent alors la lueur ambrée qui dominait lors qu'il était pris avec une émotion trop vive pour la supporter lui-même.

Donnie se dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que Léo et Raph portent des dommages incurables à leur relation déjà suffisamment chaotique. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot. Raphael comme brûlé par le contact de Léo, se recula prestement et d'un bond, il s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Un mois passa.

Aucune nouvelle de Raphael.

Les trois premiers jours, Léonardo, par orgueil et remords (et pour rassurer Mikey) avait dissimulé son inquiétude. Il avait simplement demandé à April et Casey de garder l'œil ouvert et de l'aviser s'ils avaient des nouvelles ou des informations. Mais lorsque Raphael ne rentra pas pour la troisième nuit, il éclata en imprécations. Comment Raph pouvait-il leur fait ça? Il savait bien qu'ils les rendaient fous d'anxiété. Cette tête brûlée avait dû courir dans un tas d'ennui comme d'habitude! Puis, la colère chez Léo fut remplacée par une crise aigüe de culpabilité. Et ensuite, un désespoir que Léo, pour le moral de l'équipe, tentait de cacher, mais qui crevaient les yeux pour Donnie.

Donatello pour tromper son attente, ne restait pas oisif. Il se perdait dans ses livres et se repassait la scène sur le toit. Qu'allait-dire Raphael, avant que Léo l'interrompe, de suffisamment important pour que le rejet, sans l'entendre, de Léo avait fait perdre la tête à Raphael au point de fuguer aussi longtemps? Raphael et Léo vivaient ensemble depuis toujours. Chacun connaissaient l'autre du bout des doigts. Raphael savait que les colères de Léo étaient de très courtes durées et toujours suivies d'excuses sincères. Après tout, cette confrontation entre eux deux n'était pas la pire auquel Don dans sa jeune vie, avait assisté. Parfois, Raphael avait des réactions incontrôlables et qui semblaient n'avoir aucun motif sérieux. Mais demeurer hors du repaire, sans donner de nouvelles durant près d'un mois n'était pas lui. Raphael avait toujours, malgré ses explosions, démontré une affection sincère et profonde pour sa famille. Même Léo. Raphael savait pertinemment que Léonardo se desséchait en ce moment de remords et d'angoisses. Et que Mikey pleurait toujours. Et que Donnie-lui-même avait une très mince tolérance au stress et que leur père serait triste. Raphael avait, quoique lui aies dit Léo, beaucoup de cœur. Si Raph ne revenait pas, c'est que quelque part, il était retenu contre son gré. Ou mort. Mais Don refusa de s'attarder sur cette pensée sinistre.

C'était un soir comme les autres, la 28ième journée depuis la disparition de Raphael. Léo dirigeait une énième mission de recherche. Pour couvrir plus de distance, malgré le danger, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Michelangelo, dans son insouciance, fonça droit dans une embuscade Foot, mais lorsqu'ils répondirent à l'appel conférence de Mikey, ce ne fut pas la raison pour laquelle Don et Léo accoururent.

D'après Mikey, un « genre de Raph » était avec eux.

Donatello étant le plus près, arriva le premier sur les lieux. En un coup d'œil, il analysa la situation. Mikey était en train de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait contre une tortue mutante. Mais cela ne pouvait être Raphael. Don était le plus grand de la fratrie avec son 1m79. Léo suivait avec 1m75. Raphael et Mikey étaient bons derniers avec respectivement leur 1m68 et 1m65. La tortue que Mikey affrontait mesurait un bon 12 cm de plus que Donnie lui-même. De même, Raphael, lors de son dernier examen tri mensuel pesait un peu plus de 100 kilos. Le monstre en question devait peser un bon 160 k, tout en muscle. Il était impossible que Raphael ait pu se transformer en mastodonte dans un délai aussi ridiculement court. Mais les yeux de la même teinte verte d'absinthe et le plastron aux cicatrices identiques portaient à confusion. Il voyait Mikey lui parler, tenter de raisonner, communiquer avec la bête. Et Don vit quelque chose lui briser le cœur : aucune recognition ne brillait dans les yeux de « Raphael ».

-Donnie, arrête de rêvasser! Mikey est en danger!

Avec sa prestance naturelle, Léo sauta près de où Mikey et Raph combattaient. Il dégainait son katana et se porta à la défense de Mikey., se frayant un passage parmi les soldats foots qui lui bloquait le chemin. Alors, il se passa une enfilade d'évènements que dans la cohue, Donnie ne puit tous analyser, ayant à défendre sa vie en même temps. Les faits établis étant :

-La créature se détourna de Mikey à la vue de Léo.

-La créature grogna pour avertir Léo de ne pas s'approcher. De toute évidence, la chose ne devait pas être Raph car elle ne sembla pas vouloir engager le combat avec Léonardo.

-Lors qu'elle le vit, elle se précipita sur Donnie avec la même rage de meurtre qu'elle semblait avoir envers Michelangelo.

-Leo essaya de rejoindre Donnie, mais il fut alors pris à parti par un soldat de l'Élite de Shredder.

Donnie fixait alors le Raphael devant lui. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes mais n'exprimait que le désir de tuer. Apeuré devant une attitude aussi violente, Don rechercha des yeux Léo. C'était une réaction naturelle des frères de toujours chercher secours auprès de l'ainé. Raph suivit le regard de Donnie et aussitôt lâcha Don pour aller se jeter sur Léo, pensa Donnie tout d'abord. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout se déroula le temps que Don cligne des paupières. Un moment, Raphael était sur lui, ayant cassé son bo en deux et serra de toutes ses forces sa gorge. Puis, un battement de cœur plus tard, et Don refusait de croire ce qu'il avait vu, même s'il l'avait vu, Raphael mordait l'Élite directement à la carotide, enfonçant ses dents toujours plus profondément dans la chair. Puis, il réussit à arracher des lambeaux sanglants que le cerveau de Don refusa d'identifier. Puis, chose encore plus horrible, il réussit à déloger la tête des épaules de la victime et l'envoya rouler aux pieds de Léonardo.

Raph se déchaina dans les rangs des Foots pour les décimer. Effrayés de ce retournement de situation, ceux-ci s'éparpillèrent comme une volée de moineau. Mikey dut avoir la pensée optimiste que Raphael devait être revenu à lui-même, mais il déchanta vite, quand, sans discernement, Raphael l'attaqua également. Léo intervient de nouveau, tenta désespérément de faire entendre raison à Raphael. Celui-ci le fixa de ses yeux pénétrants. Ceux-ci exprimaient quelque chose, mais Donnie n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, le vrai Raphael n'ayant jamais eu ce type de regard. Puis, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, l'air de souffrir. Une révélation heurta Donnie :

-Léo, cesse de parler. Je crois que cela le confuse davantage.

-Mais Don, comment le ramener avec nous?

Don hésita puis avec reluctance, il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Léo, sachant que celui-ci n'aimerait pas sa réponse. Il retira vivement sa main lorsqu'un grognement le prévient : quoiqu'en était la raison, Raphael n'approuvait pas le léger contact que Donnie avait posé et montrait les dents, le bas de son visage encore barbouillé de sang. Cela le convainquit encore davantage du bien-fondé de sa réponse.

-Léo, je suis désolé. Mais je ne crois pas que nous pouvons le ramener, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Il ne voudra pas nous suivre. Mikey est blessé et j'ai besoin de figurer certains éléments. Laisse-le aller.

-Non, je n'abandonne pas Raph! Nous allons le ramener et tu l'examineras! Nous trouverons une solution pour le sortir de cette transe! , Ceci dit, il empoigna bravement le poignet de Raphael.

Celui-ci alors eu un sursaut, puis il fit un geste totalement incompréhensible sur le moment. Il se pencha vers Léo et le renifla. Puis, son visage se ferma, il se dégagea d'un coup sec et s'enfuit.

Donnie arrêta de nouveau Léo :

\- Laisse-le partir! Il n'est pas prêt! Ni nous non plus!

Rendus au repaire, après avoir désinfecté et bander les plaies de son jeune frère, Donnie réfléchit. De toute évidence, Raph avait été capturé par Shredder et avait subi une transformation autant physique que mentale. Le processus avait dû être douloureux et traumatisant. Apparemment, pour il ne savait quelle raison, Léo était le seul qui semblait recevoir une réponse moins agressive. Loin d'être amicale, l'attitude Raph était plus circonspecte autour du jeune chef. Léo était-il plus intimidant? Non, Léo n'était pas aussi intimidant que l'Élite auquelle Raphael avait littéralement dévoré le cou et il demeurait peu de choses aux côtés du colosse qu'était désormais Raph. De plus, Léo transpirait la panique, chose qui n'arrivait jamais. La bête qu'était Raphael avait dû percevoir l'effroi et le désespoir dans les yeux bleus de Léo. Donc, ce n'était nullement cela. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il parvenait à analyser le regard de Raphael. La créature jaugeait Léo, non pas comme adversaire, mais comme être. Se rappelait-il davantage de Léo à cause de leur relation conflictuelle? Cela serait assez paradoxal que Léo soit désormais le seul avec qui Raphael ne voulait avoir un argument! Car, il fallait bien l'admettre, Raphael n'avait pas fait preuve de la même commisération avec ses deux autres frères. Il avait cassé net l'humérus de Mikey et avait broyé de ses doigts si fort la gorge de Donnie que les muscles en étaient encore douloureux et il avait peine à avaler sa propre salive. Et le véritable Raphael, avait malgré tout, toujours chérit ses jeunes frères, plus ouvertement que Léonardo. Pourtant, Léo n'avait subi aucune blessure, malgré ses nombreuses interventions. La chose ou Raph, Don ne savait plus comment l'appeler, voulait, de cela il en était certain, les détruire, lui et Mikey. Comment dans ces conditions le ramener au repaire et le maintenir calme suffisamment longtemps pour figurer le problème et trouver une solution?

Don, Léo et Splinter discutèrent des heures. Oui, il fallait amener Raphael ici. De cela, tous étaient d'accord. A la question de Léo si les effets allaient se dissiper d'eux-mêmes, Don eut un air de doute. Shredder n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Don rejeta l'idée des fléchettes tranquillisantes. Don, préposé aux vaccins et prises de sang, avait souligné que leur frère avait d'eux tous, le cuir le plus épais. Un simple dard, tiré à distance ne percerait pas la peau. De plus, au réveil de Raph, il sera furieux d'avoir été pris contre son gré. Donnie raisonna : Raph, peu importe comment, avait été réduit à l'état d'une bête sauvage, n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Pour apprivoiser une bête, il fallait s'approcher à petits pas, gagner sa confiance et finalement l'appâter. Mais auparavant, le repaire devait être prêt à recevoir et garder Raphael, donc des modifications seraient nécessaires. Ainsi qu'au moins l'ébauche d'un antidote. Ayant démontré que Raph avait usé de moins de férocité avec Leo, Don le proposa comme ambassadeur. Si Léo pouvait commencer par s'approcher suffisamment de Raphael pour avoir un échantillon de fluides corporels, comme du sang, Don pourrait commencer des tests. Par contre, puisque cette rencontre risquait d'être imprévisible, Léo devait attendre le rétablissement de leur benjamin avant de passer à l'action, afin que, si les choses tournaient mal, ils puissent apporter du renfort à leur frère.

Léo passa la journée dans le dojo à méditer, mais il ne trouva pas la paix. La nuit suivante, aucun des frères ne sortit. Le lendemain, après une nuit, à se tourner d'un côté sur l'autre, Don, excédé, décida se lever. Au salon, ce qui semblait une statue fixait la télévision.

Don s'approcha curieux. Ce n'était pas le genre de Léo d'ouvrir la télé de si bon matin. La seule chose qui bougeait dans le visage marmoréen de Léonardo était ses mains qui se crispaient convulsivement autour d'un bandana rouge. Au bout d'une minute, Donatello comprit ce qui se passait : les mêmes images tournaient en boucle :

Quatre personnes, du groupe des Dragons Pourpres, avaient été retrouvées, la gorge déchiquetée, aux alentours de Chinatown, et les morsures avaient été produits par ce qu'un spécialiste jugeait un animal gigantesque, mais aux dents plates. Donc ni de l'espèce canine ou féline. La police conseillait aux gens de ne pas sortir dans ce périmètre la nuit tombée. Donnie comprit ce que Léo avait déjà déduit. Le coupable était Raphael. En quelque part, c'était la faute de Don, puisque c'était lui qui avait refusé qu'il amène Raphael de force. Et là, des victimes somme toute innocentes, payaient sa décision. Don appuya une main qu'il espérait réconfortant sur Léo, mais celui se leva sans une parole et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre inoccupée de la tortue sauvage. Don se douta que Léo n'en resterait pas là.

Léo sortit nuitamment, dissimulant le paquet qu'il trainait avec lui. Il n'était pas certain que son idée était bonne et potentiellement elle comportait un lot élevé de risque. Mais cela valait le coup, c'était _agir!_ L'inaction le rendait fou et laisser Raphael dans la noirceur que devait être devenu son monde était trop pour Léo. Ses pas l'amenèrent tout naturellement près de où les victimes de la veille avait été retrouvées. Il ne fut pas déçu. Guidé par l'odeur du sang, il se dirigea vers une ruelle étroite et sombre. Il s'approcha avec précaution, mais pas trop. Il ne voulait pas prendre Raphael par surprise et le rendre nerveux.

La bête, _non, Raphael_ s'autocorrigea Leo, renifla et se retourna. Léo mit toutes ses facultés mentales à ne pas attarder ses yeux sur le sang maculant le visage de Raphael ni sur la victime à ses pieds.

Leo lentement se mit à genoux et avec des gestes calculés étendit devant lui ce qu'il avait apporté. Sur le sol était posés des sais et un bandana rouge. Puis, Léo demeura immobile. Donner des armes à un forcené n'était peut-être pas une riche idée, mais peut-être devant elles, Raphael aurait un souvenir. Et, pensa Léo, s'il devait absolument décimé les Dragons, qu'au moins cela fut fait proprement. Raphael, précautionneusement, les yeux fixés sur la tortue agenouillée près de lui, s'approcha. Il commença par renifler Léonardo qui se laissa faire. Il prit le sai, et sous les yeux absolument émerveillés de Léo, il le fit tournoyer avec l'aisance habituelle. Mémoire musculaire peut-être, mais mémoire tout de même se raccrocha désespérément Léo. Raphael dédaigna par contre le bandeau rouge. Une fois les armes en main, la tortue se recula, fixant toujours Leonardo. Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs. Léo lui fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer que les sais étaient un cadeau. Raphael sembla réfléchir puis un rictus féroce étira ses lèvres et sans un autre regard, il disparut.

Léo rentra, partagé entre l'abattement et l'espérance. Il détestait mentir à ses frères, mais il décida de passer cette rencontre sous silence, peu certain du bon résultat de son action.

Le lendemain, après avoir à peine dormi encore une fois, trop tourmenté, il hésita avant d'ouvrir la télévision. Don intervint;

-1 mort. Mais ils en parlent à peine…toutes les nouvelles sont plutôt concentré sur le vol de plus de 250 000$ de bijoux au centre-ville.

Léo écouta peu le reste. L'argent ne l'intéressait pas. Le fait était que, en quelque part, la présence de Léonardo avait dû apaiser Raphael, car il n'avait plus massacré personne suite à leur rencontre. Oui, ce soir, à l'insu de tous, il ressortira.

Le lieu de la veille lui semblait tout indiqué, malgré les cordons de sécurité barrant l'accès. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Le fugitif sauta d'un balcon et atterrit lourdement près de Léo, faisant un drôle de cliquetis dans sa chute. Léo remarqua qu'il portait les sais dans une sorte de lanière qui faisait le tour de sa taille. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, puis il se décida. Avec prudence, comme si Léo était la bête à apprivoiser, sans toutefois s'agenouiller, Raphael se courba pour adopter une attitude moins menaçante et rapidement il renversa le contenu d'un sac qu'il tenait contre lui.

Leo eut le souffle couplé. Des éclats d'or, d'argent et de diamant scintillaient sur le sol. Léo jeta un regard interloqué à Raphael qui répéta le geste que Léo la veille lui avait adressé. Il s'agissait d'une offrande. Le cerveau du jeune leader fonctionna à toute vitesse. Hier, il avait fait un cadeau à Raph. Quelques heures plus tard une bijouterie huppée était dévalisée. Et maintenant, Raph offrait le fruit de son vol à Léo. Naturellement, l'intention de Raphael était la plus pacifique qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent, mais le vol demeurait un crime et Léo secoua doucement la tête en un geste qu'il n'espérait pas trop insultant pour l'âme qu'il devinait toujours irascible de Raph. Le visage de celui-ci exprima un profond déplaisir. Il agita les bijoux d'une main impatiente et sorti un magnifique bracelet du lot. Fermement, il agrippa le poignet de Léo et referma le bracelet sur lui. Léo était une nature simple qui n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'acquérir des objets superflus et encore moins inutilement dispendieux et la droiture de son âme refusait de porter le fruit d'un crime. Mais quelque chose en Raphael le suppliait d'accepter. Alors, avec un soupir, il fit une légère motion d'acquiescement de la tête pour signifier qu'il agréait le présent. Un air de contentement se dessina sur les traits de Raphael. Il tendit la main et doucement, il tira sur le bandana de Léo pour le dénouer et l'attacha à son poignet droit en quelques tours. Chacun ayant son ornement, Léo attendit la suite, n'osant parler. Raphael alors, les yeux plongés dans les siens s'approcha davantage de Léo. Il le renifla encore et cette fois-ci, sourit d'un air de prédateur. Il pencha la tête et sa bouche frôla la carotide de Léo. Tout son être se liquéfia d'appréhension, était-ce ainsi que procédait Raph avant d'égorger les gens? Il endormait leur méfiance et…

Les pensées de Léo furent interrompues par un genre de ronronnement qui semblait sortir de la poitrine de Raph. Étonnamment, ce son éveilla en Léo quelque chose de profondément enfoui, une sorte d'anticipation heureuse. Peu importe ce qu'il voulait faire, Raphael n'était pas en mode belliqueux. Il semblait attendre une sorte de permission de la part de Léo. Celui-ci, guidé par un instinct qu'il ignorait avoir, bougea la tête afin de laisser plus d'espace à Raphael toujours dans son cou. Tout en ronronnant de nouveau, Raphael plongea les dents dans la chair de Léo. Celui-ci eut un bref sursaut de douleur et de surprise, mais, curieusement la morsure fit comme l'effet d'un sédatif à Léo. Ses jambes devinrent en coton et si Raphael ne l'avait pas agrippé fermement contre lui, il serait tombé. Puis, Raphael traça des cercles avec sa langue sur la morsure ce qui eut le don d'engourdir encore davantage les sens de la tortue bleue. Alternant entre lèchement et mordillement, suite à la première morsure, Raphael exprimait ce qui semblait être une intense satisfaction par une série de sons que Léonardo n'avait jamais entendus auparavant.

Raphael se pressait davantage contre lui, lui tenant la tête des deux mains d'une poigne solide, laissant une épaisse couche de salive sur l'entaille encore fraiche faite par ses dents. Léo se sentait de plus en plus devenir faible, hors de son état de conscience habituel, au point qu'il se demanda si la salive de Raphael était empoisonnée. Léo eut alors une pensée : Donatello avait demandé de ramener un échantillon de fluide pour l'étudier et établir un diagnostic. C'était selon lui, le second pas à obtenir, suite à susciter un brin de confiance à Raph. La mission était réussie. Il devait fuir par contre, rapidement car il ignorait en combien de temps la salive ne serait plus utilisable et aussi car il devait l'admettre, son contrôle de soi lui échappait et cela l'effrayait profondément. Soudain, il ne sut pourquoi le ronron qu'il avait entendu de Raph sortie de sa propre poitrine. La partie animale de son être répondait à Raphael, malgré que la partie consciente fût déstabilisée et voulait fuir. Dès qu'il entendit le bruit, Raphael cessa et lui répondit par le même ronronnement.

Il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient reculé jusqu'au mur car soudain, Raphael le retourna et l'appuya face à la brique. Être dos à Raphael était une position dangereuse et quoiqu'il doive admettre que s'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait bien avant, des sonneries d'alarmes résonnèrent dans son cerveau. Il fallait fuir. Maintenant. Mais Raphael le maintenait bien et ne semblait pas disposé au départ de Léo, les dents fouillant sa gorge et son épaule.

Appuyé contre le mur, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine à un rythme effarant, Léo tentait de reformer les lambeaux de sa détermination. Les mains de Raphael quittèrent la partie supérieure de son corps pour descendre et fermement, elles semblaient vouloir forcer son corps à adopter une position précise. Le sang bouillonnant à ses tempes, Léo ferma les yeux haletant, essayant de nouveau de reprendre le contrôle de lui. Une odeur intoxicante envahissait l'air et la sur stimulation des sens lui tournaient la tête. Avec assurance, mais sans brutalité excessive, les doigts de Raph malaxèrent avec dextérité la queue de Léonardo, qui se trouva, il venait de le découvrir, hyper-sensible. Léo se trouva comme de la cire ramolli entre les mains expertes et toute volonté ou combativité semblait avoir quitté son esprit. Il émettait sans pouvoir se retenir tout une gamme de sons inusités et il commença à ressentir, de plus en plus insistante, une pression grandissante dans le bas de son plastron.

Léo connaissait précisément la nature de la réaction physiologique que son corps expérimentait. Bien que la sexualité ne fût pas un domaine qu'il connaissait beaucoup, il savait reconnaitre une érection. La honte le submergea : c'était mal. Mal avec une lettre majuscule. Son frère n'était pas lui-même et Léo éprouvait du plaisir à abuser de cet état temporaire de faiblesse. Que dirait Raphael lorsqu'il retrouvera sa personnalité d'antan? Il sera profondément dégouté de Léo et aurait une bonne raison finalement de le mépriser. Avec effroi, il eut brutalement conscience qu'il tendait la croupe alors que la main de Raphael se faufila avec aplomb entre ses cuisses pour les écarter. Non, ce n'était pas Raphael la bête, mais lui, Léo. Raphael n'était coupable de rien, n'ayant plus de conscience et ne distinguant plus le bien du mal. Il était, supposément, le plus sain et raisonnable des deux et il devait le prouver maintenant. Il devait lutter contre ce bas instinct qui le poussait à des actes aussi dégradants. La nouvelle résolution de Léo allait s'évaporer comme neige au soleil quand il sentit quelque chose de dur et chaud qui se frottait contre l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il mordit ses lèvres pour retenir un gémissent final de reddition.

Tout à coup, le salut vint sous forme de gyrophares qui éclairèrent la ruelle. Raphael figea un bref instant, desserra sa prise et Léo saisit l'occasion. Il prit une bombe fumigène et la fracassa contre le sol. Avec frustration, Raphael gronda quand il constata que sa proie avait disparue.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivé au repaire, après s'être retourne plus d'une dizaine de fois afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas suivi, ne sachant si l'espérait ou le redoutait, il reprit son souffle, toujours en semi état de choc. Ce n'était pas tant Raph qui l'avait effrayé que lui-même. Il devait se calmer, reprendre sur lui, avant que Don ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose et…

Merde.

Donatello était, à 2h du matin, au milieu du salon.

Celui-ci demanda calmement :

-Et puis?

-TU...TU SAVAIS?

-Léo, tu es la tortue la plus têtue que je connaisse… Je devinais bien qu'attendre à couvert te pèserais. Alors, tu l'as vu? Approché?

Léo raconta tout : l'offre des sais qui souleva moins d'indignation qui l'avait craint. Il lui montra le lourd et couteux bracelet qui brillait à son poignet. A cette vue, l'expression de Don devient songeuse. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur la meurtrissure encore sanguinolente qui ornait le col de Léo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une morsure?

-Oui…euh… Je me demandais si tu pouvais y prélever un échantillon de salive?

-Oui. C'est génial, Léo! Avoir un prélèvement de sang aurait pu s'avérer autrement délicat. Comment as-tu convaincu Raph de te mordre? C'est une morsure très profonde. Cela a dû être douloureux!

-Euh, pas tant!

-Marque très claire. Faite par un individu déterminé, mais en contrôle. Il était calme?

-Oui….mais peux-tu analyser ce spécimen? Ainsi que moi-même? Je me suis senti étrange après la morsure…

-Étrange comment? Peux-tu préciser?

-Étourdi…engourdi… (Il était hors de question qu'il avoue ses cris plaintifs et son érection)

-Ce qui est particulier est qu'il se trouve que c'est la zone la plus érogène d'une tortue, avec la queue, les organes génitaux et l'anus pour les mâles. Le fait qu'il t'ait mordu précisément là est troublant. T'as-t-il touché ailleurs?

-Pas que je me souvienne.

Léo avait horreur de mentir, mais avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé était au-dessus de ses forces. Confesser la soumission et même le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé entre les bras de Raph était impossible. Il emportait ce secret dans sa tombe, il y était résolu.

-Ah, Donatello mit son poing sous son menton et pris la pause qu'il prenait toujours lors de ses intenses réflexions. Bon, je vais analyser le prélèvement. Va te reposer, je te donnerai le résultat à ton réveil.

Léo, dans son lit, ne cessait de se retourner. Il ne pouvait dormir, la tension de son corps et de son esprit étant trop présente. Léo savait comment manuellement soulager cette tension, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Il ne pouvait se masturber en fantasmant sur son propre frère. Léo n'était pas chrétien, mais il était certain qu'une place l'attendait dans les cercles de l'enfer s'il commettait cet acte monstrueux. Exaspéré pas son désir qui ne voulait s'éteindre, il libera son sexe et tenta d'orienter ses fantaisies vers Karai, ce qui n'était pas honorable, mais tout de même légèrement moins abominable. Après avoir enfin atteint la jouissance, son corps apaisé trouva le sommeil.

Son inconscient par contre, fut loin d'être aussi soumis. Il passa la nuit à rêver de Raphael et de lui-même, entremêlés dans des étreintes lascives. Mais il rêva de « l'ancien » Raphael et dans son rêve, celui-ci avait pleine conscience de ses actes et chuchotait des mots licencieux à son oreille. Tout son rêve revint à son esprit à son réveil et il crut mourir de honte devant ses draps maculés. Puis, il se leva avec empressement. Il devait voir Donnie. Sûrement qu'il avait été intoxiqué, tout s'expliquait. Léo devait avoir une drogue chimique dans son système sanguin que Raphael lui avait transmise par morsure.

Léo commença par prendre une longue douche, espérant ainsi que l'eau emporterait ses péchés et l'odeur de Raphael qui semblait encore attachée à sa peau. Il lutta contre son désir de soulager son érection matinale et maudit sa luxure interminable. Il sorti, plus épuisé qu'après un entrainement.

Don était dans la cuisine, pensif devant une tasse de café fumante.

-Donnie? Ça va? As-tu pris le temps de dormir un peu? As-tu les résultats?

Don leva ses yeux tristes.

-Oui, j'ai dormi de 23h à 2h. Puis, j'ai tenté de me recoucher vers 4h. En vain. Mais l'important est que j'ai des nouvelles. Une bonne. Une dont je ne sais si elle doit être bonne ou non et une définitivement mauvaise. Tu veux laquelle en premier?

-La pire.

Don hocha la tête ayant prévu la réponse de son chef.

-Bien. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé, l'échantillon de Raph ne révèle rien. Ce n'est pas un produit injectable qui le rend comme cela. Donc, je ne peux produire d'antidote, ne sachant la nature du problème.

-Mais tu trouveras éventuellement?

-Peut-être. Mais il me faut Raph en personne ici pour se faire. Car, oui, la seconde nouvelle est qu'il s'agit bien de notre frère Raphael et non un monstre qui lui ressemble. C'est son code génétique à 100%.

-Et la bonne?

-Tu n'as absolument rien dans ton sang, aucune toxine. La morsure était totalement inoffensive. Mais ne t'en fait pas, continua-t-il avec une tentative de sourire devant l'air tétanisé de Léonardo, je trouverai une solution pour ramener notre ancien Raph.

L'ancien Raph? Que dira l'ancien Raph lorsqu'il prendra conscience de ce qui s'est passé?

-Par contre, Léo, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tout d'abord, tu me dois me dire tout, jusqu'au moindre détail sans importance. Raph a perdu de toute évidence la fonction du langage mais les animaux communique par le non-verbal. Par contre, il peut produire des bruits, comme des grognements qu'il faut apprendre à analyser. Bous devons déterminer quelle action « X » entraine une réaction « Y ». Nous éviterons ainsi sa colère car certains animaux peuvent devenir furieux lorsque nous ignorons les signaux qu'ils nous envoient. Raphael doit « communiquer » avec nous et le fait de ne pas le comprendre peut à la longue le faire se tourner contre nous de façon définitive. La prochaine fois, tu porteras un micro. Je veux ne pas perdre un son qu'il pourrait produire. Tu devras essayer diverses attitudes afin que je puisse étudier ses réponses. Car lors de votre prochaine rencontre, Mikey et moi seront là. Moi, pour analyser vos interactions et Mikey en renfort et en second avis. Parfois, il est plus intuitif et perspicace qu'on le croit. Si cela tourne au vinaigre, nous serons là pour t'appuyer. Bien entendu, étant face en lui en tout temps, tu seras plus en position d'avoir des renseignements complets. Donc, j'aimerais que tu me répètes encore les étapes de vos rencontres mais en axant davantage sur Raphael. Son comportement. Les mouvements de son corps, l'expression de son visage et de ses yeux à chaque moment. Par exemple, qu'est-ce qui l'a amené à te mordre si profondément mais sans être furieux? Attends, je veux prendre des notes.

Don s'était peu à peu ranimer devant le défi scientifique qu'était désormais Raphael. Mais Léo en venait presque à le regretter. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entrer dans le détail de ses interactions avec Raphael. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait aider son frère.

Léo recommença son récit en passant sous silence ses propres émotions. Il en venait à la morsure quand Don l'interrompit.

-Donc, par l'échange de présent, je conçois que Raphael a formé une alliance avec notre clan. Il t'a traité avec plus d'égard car tu es davantage son égal que nous, il a dû percevoir que tu étais notre chef. Puis, il t'a mordu je crois pour montrer que malgré ce « traité de paix » il se concevait supérieur. C'est ce je crois l'explication la plus plausible. L'autre explication est de quelques côtés que l'on la considère, impossible. Mais t'a-t-il touché ailleurs?

-La queue…mais à peine!

-Intéressant…Pour la morsure, habituellement, c'est ainsi que les mâles avertissent du choix d'un partenaire. Je veux dire un partenaire sexuel. Malaxer la queue est une seconde indication du désir que l'on a. C'est une façon plus douce que la morsure de signifier notre intention. C'est une zone très érogène qui stimule l'excitation, apaise le stress et prédispose le corps à la pénétration pour nous, tortues. Mais, si une parcelle de l'ancien Raph existait encore dans ce corps, il se castrait lui-même avant cette éventualité. De plus, je ne crois pas que notre frère avait de grandes connaissances sur les plaisirs charnels autrement qu'en solo. Et ce nouveau Raph est plus bestial que tendre. S'il t'avait voulu, il t'aurait pris, au diable les préliminaires. Donc, tu vois que la première théorie est plus vraisemblable.

Léo avait senti la gêne monter à son visage durant l'explication de Donnie.

-Oui, je vois.

-Dommage que l'arrivée des policiers vous aient interrompu. J'aurais voulu connaitre la suite. Donc, je suis désolé Léo, mais je ne suis pas certain que nous pouvons sortir ce soir! Premièrement, Mikey a besoin d'encore un jour au moins de repos pour son bras. Deuxièmement, j'ai plusieurs choses à préparer. Premièrement, je dois adapter la chambre de Raph pour une sorte de détention provisoire. J'ai fait les plans et rassemblé le matériel, mais c'est loin d'être terminé. Je dois installer des caméras, des tuyaux d'échappement pour du gaz soporifique, des entraves fixes. Matelasser aussi les murs, certainement. Ajouter une salle de bain privée, en espérant qu'il apprendra vite à l'utiliser…de même aussi une ouverture dans la porte, si nous ne voulons pas à avoir à l'endormir tout le temps. Je dois aussi concevoir une micro-puce que tu pourras lui installer si tu peux l'approcher de suffisamment près. Je veux aussi prendre du temps pour rassembler les données existantes pour t'aider à bien agir lors de votre prochaine entrevue.

Prochaine entrevue…heureusement, avec tout ce que Don avait de prévu à son agenda, cela pourra prendre une semaine, peut-être deux. Bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de laisser Raphael dans cet état sauvage trop longtemps, cela lui donnerait le temps à lui, Léo, de se ressaisir Car pour rien au monde, il aurait souhaité revoir Raphael si rapidement devant témoin. Pas quand le souvenir de ses rêves de la nuit dernière étaient encore si vivaces à son esprit.

La journée fut longue. Il était heureux de l'absence de Maitre Splinter pour une raison non-expliquée. Celui-ci aurait remarqué son état et posé des questions embarrassantes, auquel il aurait été obligé de répondre par la vérité, Léo ne pouvait de plus mentir à son père et Sensei. Il prit plusieurs douches. Passa des heures absolument non productives en position du lotus. Essaya d'écouter son émission préférée, lire, composer, rien. Il ne pouvait aider Donnie en rien. Le ninja parfait qu'était Léonardo étant proverbialement connu comme ne sachant rien faire d'autres de ses doigts que manier ses épées ou projeter des shuriken. L'inaction étant obligatoire, il tenta de se réconforter par la présence insouciante et ensoleillée qu'était la tortue orange. Mikey fit de son mieux pour faire passer le temps à Léo. Il lui apporta même une infusion de verveine et de camomille pour qu'il puisse avoir un sommeil réparateur.

Le fait est que cette nuit-là, après une dernière pensée pour Raph, se demandant s'il remarquerait son absence, il s'endormit lourdement.

Il se réveilla, légèrement comateux et la langue épaisse avec en bouche un arrière-goût amer. Il l'identifia vite : Donatello avait de nouveau demandé à Mikey de le droguer. Léonardo baissant toujours sa garde auprès du benjamin, Don en profitait parfois pour faire absorber subtilement des cachets pour dormir, lorsqu'il jugeait que Léo, ayant une tendance prononcée à l'insomnie, semblait tourmenté. Pour une fois, il en était presque reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas de rêves obscènes et ses pensées semblaient avoir pris plus de distance au sujet des évènements. Il se doucha et rejoint ses frères à la cuisine. Il voulait un thé bien fort et des rôties à la confiture. Hier, il avait regardé Mikey faires des conserves avec des fruits légèrement gâtés. Puis, lire le journal. Il était si tard que Michelangelo, préposé à cette tâche, l'aie ramené

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, il sut, grâce à son sixième sens de quasi mère de ses frères, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ceux-ci lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment grave, car de ses frères, il était en général celui qui prenait les nouvelles avec le plus de sang-froid. Il sut, mais la question précise lui demeura au fond de la gorge. Il s'avança jusqu'à la théière et répéta mécaniquement ses gestes quotidiens, pour puiser un quelconque réconfort dans la routine.

La voix nouée, toujours de dos,il posa la question de façon détournée, n'étant pas prêt à prendre une réponse directe en pleine figure tout de suite.

-Bon matin. As-tu terminé de lire les bd dans le journal, Mikey?

-Heu. J'ai oublié d'y aller. En fait, non, je me suis levé trop tard.

Dès la première réplique, Mikey se perdait dans le fil blanc de ses mensonges. Don devait se prendre le visage dans les mains devant la bourde de Michelangelo.

-Ce n'est pas si grave. Nous avons la télévision. 30 minutes devant le canal nouvelles seront aussi bien.

-Euh! J'ai brisé la télévision, bredouilla Mikey, Don va la réparer…éventuellement! N'est-ce pas, Don? De toute façon, tu sais il y a une nouvelle mode! Pas de trucs électroniques durant …un mois! Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne occasion d'essayer ça!

-Le journal n'est pas considéré comme « électroniques »Mikey, du moins pas la version papier!

-Je ne sais pas! C'est Don qui m'a parlé de cela! N'est-ce pas Donnie?, demanda nerveusement le plus jeune, ses yeux effarés roulant dans son visage juvénile.

Léo soupira avant que Donnie ouvre la bouche.

-Ce n'est pas aux petits frères de protéger les grands! Pas besoin de me préserver. Qu'a-t-il fait?

Mikey éclata, laissant enfin exploser sa terreur :

-Plus d'une vingtaine. Pas juste des Dragons… pas juste Chinatown. Partout dans la ville. Massacrés…à demi dévorés…Léo! Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne! Je ne pourrais dormir avec lui sous notre toit. Et admettant que Don le guérisse, comment veux-tu qu'il vive avec cela sous la conscience? Tu ne dois pas y aller, Léo. Il est imprévisible, sauvage…C'est un monstre!

La voix du chef cingla comme un coup de fouet :

-Michelangelo! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de notre frère. Peu importe ce qu'il est, il demeure un membre de notre clan. Notre règle est qu'aucune tortue ne doit être laissée derrière et nous continuerons à respecter cette loi. Nous ne pouvons ainsi baisser les bras, si rapidement. Nous devons plus de considération à Raphael et tout faire en notre pouvoir pour le délivrer de cette condition. Tu sais que si cela avait été toi, Raph ne t'aurait pas abandonné dans cet-état dégradant. Donatello a un élaborer un plan et nous le suivrons. Vous allez demeurer dissimulés. Tu ne risques rien. Raphael n'a pas démontré d'hostilité à mon égard uniquement. Je suis donc le seul désigné pour m'en approcher. De plus, je crois que ma présence…le calme. Il ne tue pas après m'avoir vu…du moins c'est ce qui semble pour le moment. L'hécatombe d'hier… Il a dut prendre comme un affront mon absence, puisque selon Don nous avons nouvellement formé une alliance. Comme Donnie a dit, je vais gagner sa confiance et nous allons pouvoir suivre ses mouvements via une micro-puce que je vais fixer sur la carapace de Raph. Don va l'observer pour trouver un point faible que nous pourrons exploiter pour l'appâter. Ensuite, quand Donnie aura terminé les modifications de la chambre de Raphael…

-C'est déjà fait, le coupa posément Don, je suis heureux de constater que notre Fearless Leader est de retour parmi nous. Je t'ai laissé des lignes conductrices pour amener Raphael à nous donner le plus de données comportementales possibles. Il est près de midi. Je vais étudier une carte des …dernières apparitions de Raphael et essayé d'établir un lien conducteur. Le jour, Raphael doit se terrer quelque part. Nous devons être certains de le croiser cette nuit. Je pense comme Léo que Raphael n'a pas apprécié son absence. Il veut obtenir de nous quelque chose, nous devons découvrir ce que c'est. Je vais ensuite dormir. Soyez prêt pour 23h.

Mikey, les yeux pleins de larmes, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Depuis la disparition de Raphael, il y demeurait de longues heures, serrant contre lui l'ours en peluche offert par son frère absent et feuilletant des albums de famille. Léo songea qu'il devait aller s'excuser de lui avoir parlé aussi brutalement, mais il voulait lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer et aussi consulter la liste de repères de Don. Elle était courte.

- _Ne parle pas. Cela risque de nuire à son désir de communiquer et nuira à ce que je pourrais entendre dans ton micro. Tu peux essayer de reproduire ses sons s'il semble attendre une réponse._

 _-Ne dégaine tes katanas sous aucun prétexte, à moins d'un impératif. Si tu te sens en danger, appuie sur la touche d'urgence de ton T-phone._

 _-Porte le bracelet qu'il t'a offert, même si cela te gêne._

 _-En cas d'agressivité de sa part, adopte rapidement une position de soumission. Montre-lui sa marque dans ton cou._

 _-Ne le touche jamais en premier. Laisse-le approcher_

 _-Ne le fixe pas._

 _-J'ai déjà entendu Raphael rire du nouveau parfum d'April et dire que la seule chose qu'il supportait comme odeur qui s'apparentait à du parfum était ton savon au citron que tu portais lorsque je les fabriquais moi-même. Le nouveau Raphael semble beaucoup se fier à son sens olfactif. J'ai retrouvé la formule que j'utilisais alors pour te fabriquer une nouvelle barre de savon. Peut-être stimuler la mémoire par ses sens fonctionnera? Cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Mets-toi sous le vent pour que ton odeur porte._

 _-J'aimerais, par simple curiosité, que tu déroules et agites la queue, de façon à ce que Raphael la voit. J'ai besoin de pouvoir éliminer hors de tout doute la seconde théorie._

Léo serra en boule le papier et ferma les yeux.

Léo était seul. En fait, Don était dissimulé sur une corniche en hauteur et Mikey s'était évaporé ailleurs, selon le plan. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux. Il était encore une fois moins effrayé de ce que Raph, tout sanguinaire qu'il fut, pouvait lui faire, que des trahisons de son propre corps. Soudain, une ombre passa près de lui et chuchota : Léo

-Karai!?

Jamais il n'eut cru avoir l'esprit suffisamment préoccupé pour ressentir une joie aussi modérée à la vue de la kunoichi.

Karai l'étreignit avec force. Puis, à sa grande surprise l'embrassa brièvement. Avec rapidité, elle souffla :

-Léo. Il me poursuit. Mais il se passe quelque chose. J'ai entendu Tiger Claw parler. Shredder a perdu une fille, Hamato Yoshi devait perdre un fils. Que malgré que Stockman n'a pas réussi, le résultat est le même, et…

Le temps d'un battement de paupière, Karai n'était plus dans les bras de Léo. Il entendit un cri de surprise et de douleur ainsi que le claquement distinctif d'une épaule qui se disloque. Penché vers lui, le visage grimaçant de fureur, Raphael poussait des cris de rage à quelques centimètres du visage de Léo. Le jeune leader, stoïque, fixa la bête dans les yeux. Les iris verts exprimaient certes du mécontentement, mais Léonardo vu la blessure au-delà. Voyant que sa petite démonstration de colère n'intimidait pas Léo, Raphael allait se détourner de lui pour revenir à Karai, comprit Léo dans un instant de panique. Son frère avait toujours professé une haine viscérale de Karai. Désormais, n'étant plus sous les ordres de Léonardo et ayant une soif de sang disproportionnée, rien ne le retenait de donner libre cours à son envie de la tuer. Karai avait des informations. Et Karai était Karai et Léo devait la protéger. Il chuchota en japonais à Karai :

\- Jibun jishin o hozon shimasu. Ani donī ga arimasu. Sore wa anata o hogo shi, iyashite kureru. (Sauve-toi. Mon frère est là pour te protéger.)

Puis, avec conviction, il agrippa Raphael par le poignet portant toujours le bandeau bleu, le descendit à son niveau et l'embrassa. Il sentit l'autre tortue se figer, puis ensuite se détendre et suivre la motion des lèvres avec enthousiasme. Léo n'osait entrouvrir ses lèvres pour donner de la langue à Raph, il se dégagea doucement avant d'être tenté d'approfondir ce baiser.

Raphael le regardait les yeux brûlants de question. Léo tendit alors le cou pour indiquer sa marque, se rappelant, avec un peu de retard il est vrai, les indications de Donnie. Il poussa le petit ronronnement qu'il avait appris qu'il pouvait produire dernièrement. Raphael réagit rapidement : il se jeta sur la meurtrissure encore fraiche et fit éclater les récentes cicatrices de ses dents, Karai, l'absence de la veille, tout autre trace de discorde oubliée.

A la vitesse grand V, Léo fut propulsé de nouveau dans cet état de confortable inconscience. Raphael parfois délaissait la gorge pour ses lèvres. Puis, il tira Léo au sol, qui se laissa étendre avec complaisance. Avec aplomb, Raph glissa un genou entre les cuisses consentantes de Léo pour les écarter, alors que sa main caressait les côtés sensibles de son plastron tout en l'embrassant goulument. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la queue de Léo, un éclair de plaisir intense monta jusqu'à son cerveau et il ouvrit la bouche pour offrir l'accès à sa langue. Raphael expérimenta la nouveauté offerte par Léo et grogna de satisfaction. L'érection de Léo devait être évidente même pour Donatello là-haut, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Ce qui comptait était la tortue avec lui. La pensée fugitive au sujet de Donnie lui rappela sa mission qu'il devait remplir avant que toute lueur de bon sens en lui s'éteigne. Il prit la micro puce dans sa poche et entourant la carapace de Raphael de ses bras, il la fixa. Cette démonstration d'affection plut à son frère car avec bien être, il roucoula dans son cou, y frottant son nez dans un geste plus tendre que séducteur. Mais Léonardo, sa mission remplie, n'avait plus tant la tendresse en tête. Pris dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles, avide d'en avoir toujours plus, il ne put retenir son membre de sortir de sa cachette et une nouvelle odeur musquée se mêla à celle déjà dégagée par Raphael. Avec prudence, la tortue agrippa le sexe de Léo et tenta quelques mouvements de va et viens mais avec circonspection. Cela fut suffisant pour se faire tordre de plaisir Léo qui, rejetant son code moral, écarta davantage les cuisses, souleva son bassin dans un geste pressant d'invitation et frétilla de la queue frénétiquement, exhibant son entrée inviolée en gémissant sans honte aucune. L'autre tortue respira plus vite, mais cessa ses mouvements et d'un doigt léger, elle effleura les paupières de Léo qui entrouvrit ses yeux obstinément clos depuis le début et ce qu'il vit lui fit tomber le cœur dans l'estomac. Léo ne put déterminer quelle vue était la plus traumatisante. Raphael était à genoux entre ses jambes écartées dans un angle obscène, un sexe d'une taille monstrueuse en main, dressé et dégoulinant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Léo avait déjà entraperçu le pénis du vrai Raph, dans les douches communes. Un membre similaire à celui de Léo, qui n'avait jamais poussé l'immaturité ni la curiosité à les comparer. Ça, ce n'était pas la même chose. Cela allait le pourfendre en deux certainement. Mais non, ce n'était pas cela le pire, décida Léo. C'était ses prunelles vertes qui le fixaient et Léo il vit la lueur très familière de Raphael. Le vrai Raph. Quelque part, Raphael était là-dedans, esclave de pulsions incontrôlables. Don allait guérir Raphael et il se rappellerait de tout. La relation de Léo et Raph était déjà suffisamment chaotique, mais cela allait la détruire à jamais. Leur famille, le bien le plus précieux de Léo, allait éclater en morceaux. Et Léo ne pourrait même pas prétende que Raphael avait usé de force contre lui, puisque il attendait clairement une ultime permission avant de prendre Léonardo. Donnie aussi filmait le tout certainement, pour documenter ses recherches. Plus tôt, il avait installé plusieurs caméras dans des angles différents afin de capter leurs interactions le plus complètement possible. La survie de son clan dépendait de lui. Léonardo n'était plus digne de diriger ses frères dans les combats s'il ne pouvait résister à sa propre lubricité. Raphael dû sentir un changement dans l'attitude de Léonardo car il posa une main assurée sur son plastron. Étais-ce pour l'immobiliser? Allait-il le prendre de force? Un tsunami de panique pure déferla sur Léo. Il se contorsionna comme une anguille pour échapper à Raph, les yeux débordant de larmes, égarés, secouant la tête dans tous les sens, se débattant, hurlant.

Cela lui prit environ trois minutes pour remarquer que son « agresseur » l'avait lâché depuis belle lurette et se tenait à distance respectueuse, le dévisageant avec des yeux incertains et désolés. Léo en tremblant se rassit, les bras autour de son corps, refusant de regarder l'autre tortue, essuyant ses larmes.

Soudain, une clameur se fit entendre et Mikey déboula sur le toit, poursuivit pas Rahzar, FishFace et une vingtaine de soldats Foot. C'était la diversion promise, en cas où la sécurité de Léo serait compromise. En un bond prodigieux, Raphael se posta devant Léo, lui faisant une barricade de son corps, dégainant ses sais et grognant. Peu importe comment le rejet de Léo l'avait blessé, Raphael le protégeait toujours. Malheureusement, il le protégeait même de leur jeune frère, ce qui prouvait que la théorie « d'alliance » de Don était plus qu'enterrée, ce que le subconscient de Léo savait déjà.

-C'est le monstre que Maitre Shredder à créer pour vaincre les tortues. Nous devons le ramener avec nous.

A ces mots, Léonardo n'était plus la loque éperdue d'il y a un instant à peine. Il redevient, le chef, le protecteur, le grand frère, le Fearless Leader. Si Raphael retombait sous la coupe de Shredder, toute lueur d' « humanité »en lui serait éteinte pour toujours. Léo lui-même ne pourrait plus le retenir de basculer totalement dans un monde animalistique. Il glissa sous les bras tendus de Raphael, et se plaça devant lui.

-Mikey, ils ne doivent pas mettre la main sur Raph! Protège-le!

-Euh! Tu plaisantes, Léo! Il fait deux fois ma taille! Comment tu veux que je le retienne?

-Mikey, ce n'était pas une suggestion!

Leo se jeta dans la mêlée sans hésitation, taillant à droite et à gauche, complètement consumé par le besoin urgent de protéger son clan. Toute trace de faiblesse avait disparue sur sa personne. Dans la bataille, le focus de Léonardo était inébranlable. Où était Don? pensait Léo entre deux ennemis, Il en train de commenter son documentaire? Prendre des notes? Nous aurions besoin de son bo pour tenir les ennemis à distance de Raphael. Il se retourna brièvement pour regarder où en était son frère dans son rôle de garde du corps. Mikey était justement à ses côtés.

-Léo, c'est inutile. Il est plus fort, indiqua du regard Mikey vers Raphael qui avait projeté FishFace en bas du toit et qui se précipitait sur Rahzar tête première, Ils vont abandonner et se replier, tu le sais. Nous devons partir avant eux, pendant que son attention est détournée.

-Mais Mikey, on ne peut l'abandonner, si cela tourne mal et…

-Il s'en sortira! C'est le plan. Tu as mis le traceur sur lui. Nous le retrouverons au bon moment. Si tu ne quittes pas ce toit, Léo, ni toi ni moi ne savons comment cela risque de se terminer. Nous devons rejoindre Don. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Karai et qu'il sait ce qui se passe. Il m'a demandé expressément de t'escorter jusqu'au repaire. Tu ne peux trouver de solution sans lui. Rester peut aggraver la situation qu'il m'a dit. Viens, il s'en sortira, répéta avec conviction Mikey.

Léo réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait supporter encore les mains de Raphael sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait en lui, en Raphael, mais effectivement si quelqu'un connaissait les réponses c'était Donatello. Si quelqu'un pouvait stopper ce déraillement de l'esprit de Léonardo, c'était Don. Donnie était la providence. Rejoindre Donnie, s'éloigner de la tentation. Ultimement, c'était pour le bien de Raphael.

Léo prit la main de Mikey et hocha la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout le long de sa course. Léo astreigna son cerveau à passer en mode « oubli ». De même, il s'efforça de faire taire en lui un instinct qui se révoltait à l'idée de s'éloigner de Raphael. Quelque part en lui, demeurait ancré un désir de se soumettre à son instinct qui lui clamait de se laisser prendre. Il refoula le tout.

Essoufflés, ils parvinrent au repaire avant Donatello. Ils attendirent en silence, Mikey respectant l'air anxieux de Léo, l'arrivée du génie. Celui-ci arriva une quarantaine de minutes plus tard…le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je m'excuse de mon retard, je voulais m'assurer que Raphael s'en sortirait et je voulais étudier sa réaction suite à la découverte de votre départ! Et je devais ramener toutes les caméras… J'ai aussi pris mon temps pour réfléchir. Léo! Tu es un génie! Tu n'es pas le chef pour rien. J'ignorais que tu avais en toi un tel don d'acteur, mais bravo! Tu as bien fait de ne pas suivre mes recommandations à la lettre, le résultat a été beaucoup plus intéressant. Maintenant tout est clair. Bref, je vous montre? Vous allez voir, c'est fascinant!

Léo secoua la tête, il était hors de question qu'on lui repasse visuellement les moments où totalement abandonné, il gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses de son frère. Léo allait vivre avec ce souvenir qui le marquerait comme un fer chaud sa vie durant.

-Non, inutile. Explique. Il a pu fuir?

-Oui, bien entendu, après une belle démonstration de virilité et de puissance, sûrement pour t'impressionner, Léo, Raphael s'est aperçu que tu t'étais à nouveau évanoui dans la nature. Son désespoir faisait peine à voir. Il était fou de douleur. Il t'a cherché et j'ai attendu qu'il prenne une direction contraire pour partir.

-Alors, demanda Mikey, tu sais ce qu'il veut? Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire?

-Oui. Tout d'abord, ce que m'a dit Karai était instructif à plus d'un titre. Raphael, à part des hormones de croissance expérimentales, n'a pas subi de modifications physiques ni chimiques. Il a été « rééduqué» Ce qui est intéressant et une bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'une lobotomie par exemple, aurait eue des effets irréversibles. Mais, Baxter Stockman a convaincu Shredder qu'il connaissait un moyen moins dangereux, aussi efficace…et plus amusant. Raphael a, par je ne sais quel procédé, été « conditionné » à ne se servir que de la partie reptilienne de son cerveau. Je ne sais par contre comment la mémoire a pu être effacée…Bref, il a subi une longue torture mentale, mais au moins, les dommages peuvent ne pas être permanents. Et, comme plusieurs éléments le prouvent, Raphael a pleine possession de son cerveau limbique. Il éprouve des « émotions », du moins certaines. Laissez-moi vous réexpliquer. De toute évidence, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Léonardo entraine une réponse positive de Raphael. Il doit avoir quelque chose de familier en lui, que je ne m'explique pas, qu'il fait qu'il est inextricablement attiré par lui. Dès le départ, il n'a pas ressenti le désir d'être agressif envers lui. La belle décapitation au quelle nous avons assistée était un « cadeau » pour Léo. Il lui donnait la tête d'un ennemi. Il a perçu la réaction négative de Léo et a dû renifler une odeur de peur. Il est parti, indécis. Il a compris que tu ne l'acceptais pas immédiatement comme partenaire, puisque tu avais refusé le présent et qu'il devait se prouver davantage. Que tu prennes les devant et lui offre toi un cadeau l'a déstabilisé je dirai. Il a su que c'était des armes et la nature guerrière du présent l'a peut-être convaincu que tu acceptais sa « candidature » comme partenaire dominant. Il a dédaigné le bandeau car il n'en comprenait pas la signification. Il a cherché une offrande plus « poétique »pour Léo et a dû trouver les bijoux comme une alternative. Il n'a pas offert d'armes à Léo, car selon sa logique je crois, Léo n'en n'a pas besoin puisque Raphael le protégera. Les animaux aiment ce qui brille. Raph a dû les trouver jolis et il a voulu en parer Léonardo. Léo a accepté le présent. Toujours pour Raphael, il a cru que sa cour avait été acceptée et que Léo l'agréait comme partenaire. Il a alors pris le bandana de Léo pour montrer qu'il se liait à lui pareillement. Ce n'était pas seulement une relation à sens unique et il souhaitait vous mettre à égalité. Il a ensuite marqué Léo en le mordant. La raison peut être double : indiquer son désir d'une relation physique immédiate ou éloigner les autres candidats à la carapace de Léo. Cette marque lance l'avis aux rivaux possibles : cette tortue est prise. Puis, Léo a fui. Raphael a dû se dire qu'il avait agi trop rapidement et qu'il avait « effrayé » sa belle. Le lendemain, en ne voyant pas Léo, Raphael s'est jugé trahi, floué et à passer son chagrin en laissant un beau carnage, qui en admettant qu'il puisse réfléchir aussi loin, peut être aussi une façon de manipuler Léo à revenir près de lui. Donc, ce soir, Karai est surgit de nulle part et a embrassé Léo, notre nouveau Don juan. Raphael qui observait la scène de loin, comme je l'avais déjà vu, est intervenu. Il n'avait pas abordé Léo immédiatement comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon. Une bête n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Le baiser était par contre au-delà de la patience de Raphael. Je crois que même notre ancien Raphael aurait eu une réaction similaire. Sa possessivité est évidente, mais beaucoup d'humains en ont une semblable. Cela aurait pu tourner mal, mais Léo a détourné l'attention de Raphael brillamment et tous les signaux de réponse de celui-ci sont indiscutables. Nous savons maintenant ce que Raphael veut.

Don laissa sa phrase en suspens, l'air du chat qui a bouffé le canari. Léo n'allait pas tomber dans le piège de lui poser la question, dont la réponse était évidente pour qui avait plus de deux neurones. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Michelangelo qui, suspendu aux lèvres de son frère demanda :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

-Léo. Mais attention et c'est là que tout devient fascinant et qui prouve que la pensée de Raphael est moins altérée que Stockman l'avait probablement souhaité, il ne veut pas seulement le corps de Léo. Il veut gagner son affection. Ma théorie repose sur plusieurs éléments. Un, Raphael a réagi de façon plus que positive quand Léo l'a pris dans ses bras. Il a eu la réaction d'un soupirant épris, pas seulement d'un amant d'un soir. Lorsque Léo a agité la queue comme je lui avais demandé, Raphael a voulu que Léo ouvre les yeux. Déjà le fait qu'il voulait prendre Léo de face était révélateur. N'ayant plus l'usage du langage, il a voulu communiqué par les yeux. Ceux-ci étant le miroir de l'âme, il a voulu s'assurer du consentement sincère de Léonardo et entrer en « connections » plus profonde. Une communion de leurs âmes. Une bête se serait contentée des cuisses ouvertes de Léo, pas de ses yeux. Quand il a vu l'incertitude, puis la peur dans son regard, Raph a voulu rassurer Léonardo, malgré son excitation, en caressant en cercle le plastron de Léo. C'est un geste de réconfort, nullement sexuel. Quand la crainte est devenue une attaque de panique, Raphael s'est reculé et a adopté une pose humble. C'est ce que fait un chien quand il a mouillé le tapis et que son maitre est en colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais peu importe ce que c'était, il le regrettait. Puis, tu es arrivé, Mikey, comme la cavalerie avec deux minutes de retard, mais tu as bien fait car j'ai pu pousser mon observation plus loin. Raphael a trouvé là une occasion de se racheter en cassant du méchant. Il voulait démontrer sa force et sa valeur. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand tu lui as glissé entre les doigts pour te faufiler dans la bataille. Naturellement, tous étaient sur Raphael, malgré toi et Mikey. Vous êtes partis, il s'est lancé à ta recherche, et voilà.

-Et voilà, et voilà quoi?, hurla Léo, hystérique.

-Léo, du calme. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à procéder pour toi et tu t'es beaucoup donné pour nous aider. Nous savons désormais quoi faire pour inciter Raphael à venir ici. Grâce à la puce, nous savons où il est. Tu vas aller le rejoindre dès qu'il ne sera plus en mouvements. Tu te rappelles le jeu durant lequel toi et Raph avez commencé à développer cette obsession de la compétition? La tag Ninja? Vous allez faire une partie. Tu dois t'arranger pour qu'il te poursuive. Tu prendras des pauses, où tu lui feras des œillades, des frétillements de queue, peu importe. L'important est qu'il te suive. Tu es notre carotte. Arrivés ici, je prendrais le reste en charge. En sécurité ici, je pourrais commencer un processus de réhabilitation de son néocortex. La chambre est prête et tout ira bien si vous suivez les quelques règles de sécurité nécessaires. J'ai établi un protocole affiché près de la porte. Ah, voilà, poursuivi Don qui n'avait quitté son T-phone des yeux, il est arrêté au même endroit depuis près de dix minutes. Il a cessé ses recherches. C'est parfait, Léo. Dès ton signal, je suis prêt. Tu peux aller dormir aussi et te laver, il ne bougera pas de là avant une vingtaine d'heures.

-Où est-il?

-Comme nous, dans les égouts. Je me demande si c'est le hasard. Il est à environ 1h20 en marchant d'ici. Dire que tous ces derniers jours, il était si près. Bon, j'ai besoin de faire un montage de ce que j'ai filmé, puis le réétudier. J'ai aussi la chambre à tester une ultime fois. Je vais aussi demander à April de me fournir des imagiers et aussi…

Le reste se perdit alors que Donnie complètement ancré dans ses projets et théories, se dirigea avec son matériel vers son labo, laissant un Léo bouleversé et un Mikey songeur.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tu ne feras pas ça, hein Léo….Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

-Mikey, écoute, je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à me faire molester par mon frère, mentit Léo, essayant de se convaincre lui-même, mais si cela peut ramener…

-Je ne parle pas de ça! Tu vas lui briser le cœur! Tu as entendu Don! Raphie est amoureux!

-Mike, ce n'est qu'un état temporaire, tu sais? Raph n'est plus lui-même et quand il le reviendra, cela sera comme avant, d'accord? Raph et moi nous nous disputerons et il adorera envoyer ma carapace au tapis et me défier en faisant le contraire de ce que je lui dis. Il n'est pas vraiment amoureux-amoureux, Mikey. C'est juste ce qu'il croit en ce moment. C'est une conséquence des tortures qu'il a subi. Il a beaucoup souffert et son esprit est troublé.

-Non. C'est faux, Raphie est amoureux de toi depuis bien avant tout ça.

-Mikey, cela a déjà été suffisamment perturbant d'écouter les théories de Donnie. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton grain de sel.

-Mais ce n'est pas qu'une théorie et je peux le prouver!

Léo, exaspéré porta la main à son front :

-Peu importe ce que tu veux me dire, Mikey, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. La tournure des évènements est assez à gérer pour le moment et je n'ai pas la patience pour tes élucubrations loufoques. Là, j'ai besoin de prendre un bain pour me laver et me détendre. Je te donne même la permission de droguer mon thé. J'ai envie de dormir et de prendre du recul. Je dois avoir la tête claire demain. Donc, n'en rajoute pas. Je veux du silence et de la solitude.

-Juste une dernière chose, Léo. Si tu promets quelque chose à Raph…Tu dois lui donner, ok? Parce que notre Raph était une personnalité entière. Il se donnait toujours à fond. Il se serait coupé la main plutôt que de donner…de faux espoirs à l'un d'entre nous. Et tu avais raison. Je regrette de l'avoir traité de monstre. Il souffre, il est seul et il est confus. La seule chose qu'il veut près de lui, qui lui apporte du réconfort, lui échappe sans arrêt. Raphie aussi était comme ça, il avait la parole, mais il n'arrivait pas à exprimer à qui lui faisait du bien, l'importance qu'il avait. Quand il avait mal, il s'exprimait par la colère. Le nouveau Raph suit à peu près le même moule, sauf qu'il ne voit plus l'intérêt de faire semblant, de dissimuler ce qu'il éprouve vraiment. Plus rien ne le retient, plus de liens fraternels, plus de Sensei, plus de conventions sociales. Moi, je dis que si Baxter Stockman n'a pu t'effacer de la mémoire de Raphael, c'est que tu étais trop implanté dans son cœur. La mémoire du cœur ne peut disparaitre. Donnie est un spécialiste des faits, pas des sentiments, ne l'écoute pas.

-Mikey. Tu écoutes trop de téléromans sirupeux avec Sensei. Bonne nuit.

Léo prit un long bain. Il mélangea à son eau bouillante des huiles essentielles aux vertus calmantes. Leur parfum envahissant allait annihiler l'odeur persistance de musc. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir exaspéré. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver du bien-être. Des que ses yeux se posaient sur son corps, il revoyait les mains de Raphael le caressant. La morsure était douloureuse et tout son cou raidi. Difficile dans cet état d'oublier complètement ce qui s'était passé. Soudain, Léo prit une résolution. Il devait y aller immédiatement. Il ne serait pas en paix tant que cela ne sera pas fait, autant crever l'abcès immédiatement. Il était une tortue d'action. Si Donnie était prêt, il n'avait aucune raison de rapporter à plus tard. Une fois Raph en sécurité dans sa chambre, Donnie commencerait le traitement. Le contrôle de la situation retomberait sur les épaules de Don. De plus, ici, dans l'entourage immédiat de ses frères, Léo n'aurait plus à être seul avec Raphael et donc toutes les émotions et sensations interdites n'auraient plus lieux d'être. Léo pourra retourner à sa vie d'avant. S'entrainer, méditer, dormir sans être poursuivies de pensées perverses à propos de son frère malade. Plus vite il passerait à l'acte, plus vite ce cauchemar serait derrière eux. Il se dressa dans l'eau devenue froide et ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler ses protections. Il ouvrit la porte du laboratoire brusquement faisant sursauter Don qui prenait des notes fébriles.

-Donnie, où est-il exactement? Je vais y aller. Autant que cela soit fait rapidement.

Don se détourna à peine de ses notes.

-Voilà un plan, apporte une lampe-torche, c'est un tunnel de métro privé abandonné, il fera très sombre. Texte-moi quand tu seras à environ dix minutes d'ici.

Sans un mot, Léo consulta le plan, le mémorisant et prit la lampe torche.

Il marcha longtemps, appréciant la quiétude du bruit de ses seuls pas. Il approcha plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il faisait noir comme dans un four et le silence était complet. Pendant un instant, il crut que Donnie s'était trompé, ou lui-même ou que Raph avait découvert la puce et s'en était débarrassée. Mais un sentiment oppressant commença à grimper dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose le voyait, l'observait, s'approchait. Soudain, deux bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille par derrière et une haleine souffla contre son cou. Le ronron maintenant distinctif de Raphael parvint à ses oreilles. Ils demeurèrent immobiles, enlacés plusieurs minutes. Raphael ne le mordit ni ne le toucha ailleurs. Puis, il se défit de l'étreinte et il prit la main de Léo dans la sienne. Il s'étendit par terre et d'une légère secousse, il indiqua à Léo qu'il souhaitait que celui-ci le rejoigne. Léo s'allongea par terre à ses côtés, sur des couvertures que son frère avait dû dérober, il ne savait où. Raphael ramena ses bras autour de la plus petite tortue en un cocon protecteur, le serrant contre lui. Léo, immobile se laissa faire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le souffle régulier derrière lui indiqua que Raph s'était endormi. En essayant doucement de se dégager, il texta Donnie :

- _Il dort. Je reste ici. Je l'amène dès son réveil._

Au bout d'un moment, il eut la réponse.

 _-Bien, sois prudent. Ne lui donne rien, sinon il ne suivra pas._

Raphael dans son sommeil, se colla davantage à Léo et maugréa quelque chose d'indistinct, le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'ainé. Avait-il parlé? Il n'en était pas certain.

Léo s'endormit rapidement et eut le sommeil le plus réparateur depuis plus d'un mois, à son grand étonnement. En bougeant, il remarqua que Raphael était réveillé et le regardait en souriant. Léo par reflexe ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Raphael secoua la tête et posa un doigt délicatement sur les lèvres de Léo, puis, il pointa son front en faisant une grimace. Léo comprit : Donnie avait raison depuis le début et le langage oral fatiguait Raphael, probablement due à son conditionnement. Peut-être qu'à chaque fois que Raphael avait tenté de parler, on lui avait envoyé un choc électrique, ce qui lui avait totalement désappris la parole. Léo se sentit alors terriblement désolé pour son frère. Il posa un chaste baiser sur le front de Raphael et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Raphael sembla apprécier puisqu'il rendit le même geste à Léonardo pour ensuite coller les deux fronts ensemble, tout en caressant son visage avec tendresse et en poussant un long soupir. Léonardo interpréta ce soupir, malgré son peu de connaissance, comme une traduction de : « Je voudrais te dire des choses, mais je ne peux pas. Je voudrais te faire des choses, mais tu ne veux pas ». Léo alluma sa lampe torche, car malgré que le noir était légèrement moins opaque que quelques heures plus tôt, l'obscurité lui pesait. Il regretta de l'avoir allumé lorsque la première chose qu'il vit fut un rat mort.

Raphael lui sourit et fit un petit geste pour dire : « Vas y mange, inutile de me remercier, c'est tout naturel ». Léo secoua la tête : il voulait bien faire attention à ne pas blesser émotivement davantage Raphael, mais il y avait des limites. Raphael eu un regard effaré. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant sans doute comment il allait nourrir Léo, qui selon lui, était désormais sa responsabilité, s'il ne voulait pas manger de rats. Celui-ci jugea que le moment était venu. Il se leva, consulta son T-phone pour vérifier l'heure, ayant perdu la notion du temps. Il était presque 11 h et Léo mourrait effectivement de faim, ils devaient se mettre en route avant que son estomac vide gargouille. Raph avait regardé Léo se préparer à partir avec consternation, mais celle-ci augmenta encore quand Léo se retourna et lui tendit la main. Il sourit à Raphael et lui fit signe de le suivre. Celui-ci hésitait visiblement. La raison en était claire, même pour Léo. Bien qu'il semblait épris de la tortue bleue, celle-ci avait envoyé trop de signaux contraires pour que sa confiance fût aveugle. Léo insista, par contre, il ne put se résoudre à aguicher Raphael. Cela aurait été par trop déshonorable, et quoiqu'il ne crut pas que cela allait briser le cœur de Raphael comme semblait le croire Michelangelo, l'ancien Raph aurait été furieux d'être joué et son alter ego ne semblait pas plus enclin à l'indulgence. Finalement, il prit la résolution de le suivre, sans que Léo soit obligé de se rendre aux expédients de la force ou de la tromperie. Ils marchaient en silence depuis plus d'une heure, quand, comme convenu, Léo s'arrêta pour texter Donatello. Lorsque cela fut fait, il allait se remettre en marche quand Raphael l'arrêta par le poignet. Si près du but, il ne pouvait changer d'idée, souhaita de toutes ses forces Léo, en questionna Raphael du regard. Celui-ci leva la main et appuya doucement sur la joue de Léo pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il voulait un baiser pour cette longue marche où il avait démontré la passivité d'un agneau ce qui n'était pas dans son caractère. Et merde si Léo n'allait pas lui offrir. C'était leur dernier baiser, celui qui allait clore un chapitre de leur vie, qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais ouvrir. Dans quelques minutes, embrasser Raphael ne sera plus possible et dans quelques semaines, Raph aurait sans doute envie de se découper les lèvres au canif en y songeant. Mais pour le moment, c'était tout ce que pouvait faire Léo pour que Raphael se sente mieux, lui qui avait vécu plus d'horreurs dans ses 16 années de vie que cela devait être permis, sans l'avoir jamais mérité. Ils étaient seuls, sans aucune caméra. Personne ne le saura jamais car il était impossible que Raphael s'en vante un jour et de toute façon, les dommages entre eux étaient faits. Léo mis tous ses sentiments dans son baiser, s'accrochant aux lèvres de Raphael comme à un masque d'oxygène. Il espérait que, au-delà des mots qu'ils ne pouvaient échanger, ce baiser avait exprimé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. De la compassion, du regret, de l'espérance et un profond amour. Si vous aviez demandé à Léo ce qu'il pensait de Raphael il y a trois mois à peine, son premier réflexe aurait été de dire qu'il était aussi commode qu'un caillou dans une botte. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'apercevait comment son frère lui manquait et comment il avait perdu des occasions de lui exprimer son affection et de le connaitre davantage. Le vrai Raphael avait-il un visage aussi expressif pour signifier son amour? Son frère l'aurait-il étreint aussi tendrement en partageant son lit? Ses lèvres auraient-elles été aussi douces? Autant de questions dont Léo n'aurait jamais la réponse. Il rompit le baiser en soupirant. Raphael essaya de décoder la soudaine tristesse de Léonardo et ses traits prirent l'expression familière qu'avait parfois Raphael lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas Léo. Un souvenir lui revint :

 _-Léo! Viens jouer avec moi! J'ai trouvé un jeu super à la décharge!_

 _-Je ne peux pas, Raphie, Sensei veut que je m'entraine à méditer. Et tu sais que tu ne dois pas sortir!_

 _-Mais Léo, c'est ennuyant de méditer! Tu n'as pas plus envie de jouer avec moi?_

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie ou non qui est important. Je dois faire ce que l'on attend de moi!_

Le Raphael de 7 ans avait cette même expression : la douleur de l'impuissance et le besoin acharné de faire valoir son point malgré tout. Sauf qu'ici, Raph ne pouvait ni parler ni comprendre, ce qu'il compliquait sa tâche de consoler Léonardo comme il l'aurait voulu. Il le caressa avec tendresse, ses doigts traçant des cercles sur chaque joue de Léonardo. Un geste de réconfort, avait dit Don. Léo détourna la tête avec lassitude, le chagrin criant sur sa physionomie. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin de réconfort, mais Raphael, qui de plus demandait si peu, et pourtant, il ne se sentait terriblement pas à la hauteur de la tâche. Sans entrain, il tira Raphael qui soudain, ne voulut plus bouger. Léo était émotivement épuisé. L'amour de Raphael soudain lui avait paru la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver un sentiment si fort, un lien si puissant avec un autre être. La douceur des gestes de Raphael, la passion non-déguisée qu'il y mettait, était enivrante. Léo en était rendu totalement dépendant en quelques jours, il devait l'admettre. Être aimé et aimer en retour était la plus exquise des sensations. Une joie qu'il ne pensait même jamais connaitre, Karai n'étant qu'une illusion. Cette nuit, enveloppé des bras protecteurs et aimants de Raphael, lui avait fait ressentir une plénitude inconnue. Et dès qu'il passerait cette porte, il en serait privé, à jamais. Même, Raphael, guéri, le haïrait surement dix fois plus qu'avant. Il n'aurait plus dans le regard cette étincelle qui faisait sentir Léo comme unique. Mais Léo, lui n'oublierait pas et vivrait avec cette nostalgie de ces quelques jours de paradis volés à Raphael, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Le regret de son bonheur perdu, le remord de l'avoir pris au détriment de Raph, inconscient, l'habiterait sa vie durant. Jamais le devoir n'avait pesé aussi lourd pour Léonardo. Les yeux brillants de larmes de colère autant que de désespoir, il se retourna prestement vers Raph :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? , lui jeta avec un une colère accablée, Léo. Suis-moi!

Le visage de Raphael fut une mosaïque d'émotions. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Léonardo. Pourquoi lui parlait-il aussi durement quand il savait que chaque son articulé vrillait son crâne de douleurs insupportable? La belle tortue aux yeux bleus était douce, pliante et roucoulante il y a quelques heures. Qu'avait-il fait pour susciter de la peine et de la colère chez-elle? Il avait perçu le dégout de la tortue avant de s'allonger pour dormir, mais ensuite, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle s'était doucement assoupie. Il ne lui avait pas offert ce qu'elle voulait manger, mais ensuite, il avait fait preuve de bonne volonté et l'avait suivi. De plus, il l'avait à peine touché, malgré l'envie dévorante qu'il avait. La tortue était-elle offusquée qu'il n'avait pas démontré de désir? Il ne savait pas. Son comportement était déroutant et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour trouver grâce à ses yeux. Elle était changeante, capricieuse et farouche. Mais il l'adorait, toute mystérieuse et versatile qu'elle était. Peut-être la tortue aux yeux bleus voulait un maître? Un mâle solide qui prendrait les décisions à sa place, car de toute évidence, elle ne savait que faire et cette incertitude la faisait souffrir. Il allait y mettre bon ordre. La tortue au teint vert tendre semblait apprécier la lumière que détestait Raphael. Elle avait paru craindre l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce qui la rassure en la tenant contre lui. Il trouverait un autre nid, plus lumineux. Il choisirait des couvertures plus moelleuses. Il trouverait bien de la nourriture qui lui plaira. Si elle avait vécu jusqu'ici c'est qu'elle aimait bien manger quelque chose! La tortue avait l'air fatiguée et fragile, malgré qu'il l'avait vu se battre avec une détermination et une témérité impensable chez une beauté si délicate. Il avait bien vu qu'elle dirigeait les deux autres comme elles. Mais, selon ce qu'il voyait, elle n'était pas faite pour cela. Tout d'abords, elle n'aimait pas le sang, ce qu'il trouvait paradoxal chez une tortue portant de si redoutables épées. Il la regarda : l'anxiété était criante sur ses traits et il détestait son impuissance à l'apaiser. Il prit une décision : la tortue bleue ne savait pas ce qui était bien pour elle. Il allait lui montrer. Il allait d'abord l'éloigner d'ici, car il avait remarqué qu'à chaque pas, elle s'était assombrie. Il lui préparera un nouveau nid et s'occupera d'elle, prenant toutes les décisions et assurant leur survie. Elle pourra se reposer et lorsqu'elle sera heureuse enfin, elle s'offrira complètement à lui. L'idée le fit sourire et il prit Léonardo par la main en le tirant vers la direction opposée. Il voulait exprimer son désir de l'éloigner d'un endroit qui semblait l'emplir de tristesse. Léonardo se dégagea farouchement. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter pour accomplir son propre châtiment. Il ne sut que faire ne voulant ni ruser, ni supplier, ni combattre. Il n'avait plus de force et voulait juste rentrer. Don trouvera une autre solution. Pour lui, il ne voulait plus s'en mêler. Chaque seconde où Raphael le regardait avec amour ou le touchait avec tendresse lui rappelait trop que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Une nausée le prit et, tournant le dos à Raphael, il marcha à grandes enjambées, seul en direction de l'entrée principale de repaire. Raphael demeura confondu un instant. Est-ce que la tortue bleue venait de rompre avec lui? Mais il n'avait absolument rien fait pour cela. Il l'avait respecté, protégé, paré et aimé. Que voulait-elle de plus? Il tenta de l'appeler, mais elle ne se retourna pas, au contraire, elle se mit à courir. Soudain, deux émotions familières mais qu'habituellement il ne ressentait pas vis-à-vis d'elle fit surface : la colère et l'agacement. Où courait-elle? Pourquoi? Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. La tortue avait accepté ses avances, puis reniait cette promesse, en le plantant là, après tout ce chemin. Mais lui refusait la rupture! Il allait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se mit à courir. Il était plus grand que la tortue bleue et plus rapide. Il allait la pourchasser, l'attraper, la mettre sur son épaule et la transporter jusqu'à dans un coin tranquille, ni trop sombre, ni trop éclairé, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il allait la prendre et la marquer, peu importe les simagrées qu'elle fera. Il avait respecté ses volontés jusqu'à lors et cela n'avait donné aucun résultat probant. Lorsqu'il pénétrera sa chair et lui apportera la jouissance, la tortue aux yeux de ciel étoilé ne changera plus d'avis et sera sienne. Elle demeurera auprès de lui, comblée, pour toujours et lui serait apaisé. La présence de la tortue, malgré son comportement erratique, lui était nécessaire. La crainte de la perdre depuis des jours le rendait nerveux et irascible. Cette tortue lui était destinée. Là-bas, avec les autres monstres, il avait rêvé d'elle tout le temps. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, la première fois qu'il était sorti avec les autres, il l'avait reconnu. Il avait été méfiant tout d'abord, puis avait ressenti une aura de bienfaisance, la même que dans ses rêves, lorsqu'il vivait attaché, avec les méchants monstres. Une douleur lui vrilla le crâne à chaque fois que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Ou était cette élusive petite tortue? Elle le rendait fou par ses indécisions! Il passa une lourde porte de métal, que dans son égarement la tortue affolée avait dû laisser ouverte. Il était sur la bonne piste et elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, dès qu'il l'aurait mise en sureté, il allait jouer avec son adorable queue, si fine et courbée. La tortue devenait aussitôt complaisante et permissive lorsqu'il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Il la ferait se tordre de plaisir et elle se trouverait bien bête d'avoir cherché à s'éloigner de lui. Il la chercha de regard. Il était dans une pièce qui lui parut dangereuse. Elle était encombrée d'objets comme _l'autre_ endroit. Il serait reparti en courant, mais il craignait pour sa tortue qu'elle tombât entre les mains des méchants hommes qui faisaient souffrir. Soudain, il la vit, le visage inondé de larmes, il eut un geste pour la rejoindre, mais quelque chose de planté dans son cou, le distrayait. Il tomba nez à nez avec la tortue au bandeau mauve. Elle avait en main un instrument qui faisait mal, dont il se souvenait. Il lutta, non pour lui, mais pour la tortue qu'il aimait. Il devait la sortir de là. Mais alors que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, il vit sa tortue bien-aimée quitter la pièce et disparaitre, libre apparemment de ses mouvements. Il ressentit alors une douleur plus cinglante que n'importe laquelle déjà connue : celle de la trahison.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était enchainé contre un mur, trois tortues devant lui.

La mauve lui souriait, mais il détesta ce sourire : c'était le même que le méchant monstre mouche. Lui aussi voulait jouer à des jeux, des expériences, avec lui.

L'orange regardait la tortue bleue, mais il n'en ressentit aucune jalousie pour trois raisons : d'abord, il ne voulait plus jamais de cette tortue perfide. Ensuite, la bleue ne rendait pas le regard, fixant obstinément le sol, entêtée qu'elle était toujours. Et pour finir, l'orange avait dans les yeux le même regard qu'il devait avoir lui-même : le reproche, quoique sûrement à un degré moindre. Raphael serra les lèvres. Il allait être torturé, encore, mais il ne déshonorerait pas devant la parjure, en hurlant. Il dressa l'oreille au son mélodieux, malgré la souffrance occasionné :

-Donnie, tu n'avais pas parlé de l'enchainer!

-Je suis certain, au contraire, de t'avoir mentionné ces entraves fixées au mur. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous tuera et fuira sinon à la première occasion.

-Il fallait attendre! , s'interposa Mikey, attendre de gagner davantage sa confiance pour qu' il vienne de lui-même.

-Il est venu de lui-même. Bon, laissez-moi lui parler.

Donnie s'approcha prudemment et se présenta lui-même et ses frères en les pointant :

-Donatello. Michelangelo. Leonardo.

Au tour de Léonardo, Raphael se détourna avec dégout, au grand chagrin de la tortue bleue.

Donnie s'approcha toujours, avec une immense photo entre les mains :

Elle représentait les quatre fils Hamato dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants. Les yeux méfiants de la tortue se posèrent sur l'image. Une tortue au bandana rouge avait le bras par-dessus l'épaule de la tortue bleue, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Donc, tout ce temps, cette tortue infidèle était liée à un autre. La rage l'envahit. On l'avait piégé encore plus facilement qu'un rongeur. Les yeux bleus pleins de promesses délicieuses n'étaient qu'un leurre, un mensonge. Il hurla sa rage, sa déception, son chagrin, essayant de briser les entrailles, ruant dans tous les sens.

Donatello soupira et recula, faisant signe à ses frères de sortir.

Une fois, la porte refermée, il appuya sur un bouton bleu près de la porte. Aussitôt, un fracas se fit entendre dans l'autre pièce. Don se prit la tête entre les mains :

-Cela va être plus difficile que je pensais.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Donnie, au juste? Qu'il allait s'informer de la météo, de ta santé? Qu'il allait te remercier des modifications apportées à son confort : Mince, Donnie, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des menottes à mon mur?, ironisa Léo.

-Léo. Cesse ton sarcasme. Écoutez-moi, maintenant. J'ai besoin que vous soyez discipliné là-dessus. Sans votre aide, je ne peux y arriver. Je nous ai octroyé à chacun une tâche particulière dans le processus de réhabilitation de Raphael, selon nos compétences. Nous allons prendre notre tour d garde à des heures précises, sans jamais varier. Il a besoin de stabilité. La routine diminuera son anxiété et il sera plus prédisposé à apprendre. Mais avant, voici les mesures de sécurité.

-Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Raphael, vous devez appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Cela enclenchera le relâchement des gaz soporifiques dans sa chambre et ce minuteur. Quand le minuteur à rebours tombe à 0, vous pouvez entrer. Il sera endormi. Vous devez le trainer au mur et fixer les entraves à son poignet. Immédiatement. Car il peut éventuellement être plus tolérant et l'on ne sait combien de temps il peut demeurer inconscient. Dès son réveil, vous amorcer votre tâche. Même s'il est récalcitrant. Si sa violence devient hors de contrôle, vous devez quitter. A la longue, il recherchera notre compagnie et diminuera ses colères pour échapper à l'ennui. Le vrai Raphael a toujours eu du mal à demeurer enfermé. Sa contrepartie sauvage semble avoir un sentiment similaire. Lorsque vous sortez, le bouton bleu le délivre de ses entraves. Par contre, si Raphael a eu un très mauvais comportement vous pouvez attendre quelques minutes avant de le libérer. C'est à votre discrétion.

-Donatello, s'emporta Léo, indigné, nous n'allons pas le conditionner de manière négative. Il a déjà souffert amplement.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Mikey, nous devons y aller de façon positive, pas l'inverse. D'accord pour le laisser seul, mais pas attaché.

-Je comprends et cela ne me plait pas non plus. Mais oui, j'ai instauré un système de récompense, mais nous allons devoir attendre quelques jours. Si vous cessez de m'interrompre, je pourrais finir de vous expliquer votre rôle. Mikey, tu es préposé au plaisir et à la mémoire. C'est-à-dire, tu vas réapprendre à Raphael ce qu'il lui apportait de bonheur auparavant, dans la limite du possible. Tu vas lui préparer ce qu'il aimait manger et à se servir de couverts, afin qu'il se nourrisse comme nous et non comme une bête. Ensuite, tu joueras à des jeux, lui montreras tes bd, des films, des jeux-vidéos des albums photos, tes mouvements de danse, etc. Lorsqu'il sera plus prévisible, tu pourras dessiner avec lui. Tu es la « récréation » de Raph. Sans cela, il ne sera pas assez disponible pour mon tour. Tu as trois périodes avec lui, concordant à peu près avec les repas: le matin de 7h30 à 8h. Le midi de 11h45 à 13h. L'après –midi de 15h30 à 16h30. Puis, le soir de 18h30 à 20h. Étant le cuistot et la personne qui partageait le plus d'activités avec Raphael, tu es le meilleur pour ce choix. Moi, je m'occupe du langage et de réveiller son néocortex avec des jeux de logique. Mes heures seront de 8h00à 11h. Puis de 13h30 à 15h15. Je ne peux être plus là, car je dois également noter ses progrès et planifier mes leçons et analyser toutes les données de vos rapports. Léo. Tu es celui qui aura le moins de contact avec Raphael, puisque la relation entre vous n'est pas simple. Ton rôle est primordial et tu es le seul qui peut le remplir, du moins je l'espère. Selon moi, tu n'auras pas à le jouer longtemps, un mois peut-être avec de la chance. Tu es préposé à l'hygiène de Raphael. Tu es le seul dont il acceptera le contact physique pour le laver. Tu dois aussi garder sa chambre propre. Éventuellement ta mission repose sur deux aspects : lui apprendre l'utilisation de la douche et des toilettes. Une fois cela fait, tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de Raphael. Je sais que tout cela a été pénible pour toi, Léo et je veux te ménager, mais nous avons besoin de toi. Tu seras avec Raphael de 6h45 à 7h30, c'est la période la plus longue car tu devras laver Raphael en plus de ramasser les besoins qu'il aurait pu faire dans la nuit. Tu dois insister toujours pour la douche en faisant une démonstration et aussi lui indiquer l'usage de la toilette à chaque fois. Puis, de 11h à 11h15 et de 15h15 à 15h30 pour nettoyage. Et ultimement de 18h15 à 18h30 et de 20h30 à 21h où tu relaves Raphael. Tu es le seul qui peut quitter dès que ta mission est achevée peu importe l'heure. Il y a des trous dans l'horaire où il doit demeurer seul pour procéder toutes les informations de la journée. Donc extinction des feux à 21h pour lui et réveil à 6h45. En ce moment, il est près de 15h. Nous allons commencer notre horaire ainsi, de façon allégé : Michelangelo fera son entrée avec de la nourriture à 15h30 et demeurera avec lui jusqu'à 16h30, tel que convenu. Puis, il restera seul jusqu'à 18h30 où Mikey reviendra le nourrir et tentera de le distraire. A 20H30, tu feras ton entrée, Léo. Puis, le véritable horaire de rééducation commencera demain. Vous avez ici un cahier ou vous devez noter les améliorations que vous remarquez. J'ai pris la décision de ne pas filmer Raphael. Il me semble que cela ne serait pas éthique de le surveiller en tout temps comme un prisonnier. Il demeure notre frère et il a le droit à son intimité. De plus, je ne veux pas que Raphael tombe un jour sur ces films. J'ai détruit l'autre, en passant, Léo. Je crois que Raphael n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il y a eu d'autres témoins, il sera suffisamment embarrassé, s'il s'en rappelle. N'oubliez pas les mesures de sécurité. Portez toujours votre T-Phone pour appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence et avoir un rappel de l'heure.

Mikey avec courage et bonne volonté, entra le premier dans la fosse. Des grognements animalistiques se firent bientôt entendre. Il en ressortit une heure plus tard, déçu.

-Il n'a voulu ni boire ni manger. Il a refusé de m'accorder la moindre chance de lui montrer quoique ce soit.

Don posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la tortue désemparée.

-Peut-être mangera-il ce que tu lui as laissé quand il sera seul? Ou sinon, tu ressayeras dans deux heures. Il aura faim et soif.

Léo à 20h, attendit avec impatience le retour de son jeune frère, un seau et une éponge en main pour donner son bain à Raphael. A 20h15, il ne put résister et il ouvrit la porte, inquiet. Retenant à peine ses larmes, Mikey babillait seul sur comment cette pizza était succulente, que le gâteau de chocolat était délicieux devant un Raph au regard meurtrier.

Mikey leva les yeux sur son ainé qui venait d'entrer.

-Léo. Il refuse tout. Je ne peux pas l'approcher. Il grogne. Et tu as-vu comment il me regarde?

-Mikey. Va te reposer. Tu as bien travaillé et je suis fier de toi. Je vais prendre la relève. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me frotte à un Raph récalcitrant et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va m'impressionner.

\- Je ne sais pas, Léo. Je crois que Raphie a une dent contre toi aussi maintenant.

-J'ai passé ma vie durant avec un Raph qui avait une dent contre moi. Laisse-moi gérer cela.

Le benjamin quittait la pièce quand Léo dit :

-Lorsque la porte sera fermée depuis cinq minutes, appuie sur le bouton bleu.

-Léo, les ordres de Donnie sont…

-Michelangelo, c'est moi qui ai toujours donné les ordres ici. Cela n'a pas changé.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Léo regarda Raphael droit dans ses prunelles vertes. L'expression de Raphael devient outrée et pour démontrer son refus de communication, il ferma les yeux. Léo s'approcha doucement, toujours avec son seau et son éponge. Puis, voyant le raidissement de Raph et ses paupières obstinément closes, il posa un léger baiser sur le front de son frère. Les yeux s'ouvrirent avec force et Raph arqua sa tête vers l'arrière pour souligner qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le contact. Léo posa alors sa main sur le plastron de Raph et fit le geste de réconfort que Raphael avait toujours pour lui. La tension des muscles de Raphael diminua légèrement. Avec des gestes, Léo pointa son bracelet et le bandeau noué de Raphael et ensuite se pointa lui et Raphael successivement pour dire :

-Nous sommes ensembles, rien n'a changé.

Puis, il leva son doigt pour exprimer : Mais, il y a une condition.

Ensuite, il montra le nécessaire de lavage.

Prudemment, devant les yeux inquisiteurs et nerveux de son frère, Léo imbiba l'éponge de l'eau tiède et parfumée, pour délicatement la passer en cercle sur le plastron de Raphael. Un déclic se fit entendre et les bras de Raphael retombèrent de chaque côté, libres. Léo n'y porta aucune attention pour exprimer à Raphael qui lui faisait confiance. Léo continua de laver le corps crasseux de Raphael quand il s'aperçut qu'il devait le laver **là** également **. Comment convaincre Raphael de laisser Léo extirper son membre pour le nettoyer sans que cela porte à une fausse interprétation?** Par geste, Léo essaya de le lui faire comprendre. Étonnamment, Raphael ne fit aucune difficulté et Leo saisit délicatement le gigantesque sexe en tentant de ne prêter aucune attention à son durcissement rapide. En moins de 40 secondes, Léo avec empressement, lâcha le membre désormais dressé et se recula, ayant mené à terme sa mission. Il lui restait du temps, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir l'utiliser. Il se rappela qu'il devait également expliquer le fonctionnement des applications sanitaires. Il se leva et alla dans le recoin de la pièce. C'était une pièce minuscule qui servait d'entreposage d'armes qui avait toujours juxtaposé la chambre de Raphael. Donatello avait déplacé les armes et fait une porte de communication entre les deux pièces et installé l'eau courante. Il y avait une toilette, une douche, un évier ainsi qu'un miroir recouvert d'un revêtement protecteur en plastique. De même, il y a avait des serviettes, trois bandanas écarlates, du savon, deux verres en plastique et la brosse à dent de Raphael. Léo alors s'arrêta devant le miroir, une pensée lui venant : est-ce que Raphael savait de quoi il avait l'air? Peut-être ne s'était-il même pas reconnu sur les photographies, dont les plus récentes devaient dater d'environ cinq mois? Il fit signe à Raphael de venir voir.

Avec méfiance, il s'approcha et Léo leva les bras pour lui nouer le bandeau rouge et ensuite lui montra le résultat dans la glace. Choqué, Raphael comprit avec stupéfaction que la tortue dont il avait été jaloux sur les images était…lui en quelque sorte. Il était donc lié à la tortue depuis longtemps? C'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait paru tout de suite familière? La tortue l'avait peut-être amené ici car c'était son nid ici avant. Les monstres l'avaient enlevés, arrachés des bras chéris. Pourquoi alors la tortue bleue l'avait laissé se morfondre seul dans cette cellule? Pourquoi se refusait-elle? Qui étaient les deux autres avec elle? L'orangé semblait inoffensive et obéissait à la bleue. Mais la violette inspirait beaucoup de suspicion. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des heures mais il sentait une menace peser sur lui.

La tortue alors s'éloigna et tourna une poigné au mur tout en maintenant son bras. Un jet d'eau chaude les inonda et elle lui sourit. Elle se mit à se frotter elle aussi, comme elle avait faite pour lui. Peut-être c'était cela : la tortue voulait se faire belle avant de s'accoupler et avait désiré qu'il fût beau et parfumé lui aussi. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il avouait bien se sentir depuis qu'il avait été nettoyé. C'était un rituel amoureux qu'il pratiquait peut-être auparavant et qu'il avait oublié depuis, comme tant d'autres choses. Raphael sourit : il comprenait enfin. La tortue avait bien admise être toujours sienne. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, elle l'était depuis longtemps. Elle avait posé ses conditions, et Raphael les avait toutes respectées. La tortue lui souriait et tendait les morsures de son cou sous l'eau avec un soupir de contentement. Cela devait être l'invitation à s'approcher. Il fallait y aller très subtilement mais avec assurance. S'il était nerveux, l'autre, très sensitive, pourrait se rétracter. Et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ses yeux demeurèrent fixés sur la jolie queue qui, déroulée ingénument, semblait supplier d'être touchée, pour aller vers ce col plié gracieusement, exhibant les marques très visibles de ses dents, lui rappelant que cette tortue était sienne et qu'il devait le réaffirmer pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas non plus. Il devait immédiatement atteindre son point faible pour une reddition rapide et due depuis trop longtemps.

Léonardo avait réfléchi à sa nouvelle façon d'interagir avec Raphael. Celui-ci devait comprendre que Léo respectait encore leur « alliance » le lien spécial qui les unissait. Mais, il voulait lui donner le sens donné initialement par Donatello. Une alliance pacifique. Léo sera affectueux et tendre, mais agirait désormais en véritable grand frère, sans rien d'intime ou de non-approprié entre frères. Avec de la chance, il oubliera à la longue que Léo avait déjà été réceptif à ses avances, le but étant de minimiser les dégâts lorsque Raphael redeviendrait lui-même. Personne effectivement n'avait prévu dans le nouvel emploi du temps surchargé de Raphael de lui octroyer de l'affection sans exiger quoique ce soit en retour. Léo s'en voulait pour les cinq dernières années où il n'avait jamais eu un mot réellement affectueux pour son frère. C'était l'occasion de peut-être rebâtir leur relation sur de nouvelles bases. Un pur amour fraternel effacera peut-être aussi les égarements lubriques récents. De toute façon, il était aussi hors de question que ses frères assistent au spectacle affligeant de leur chef pâmé dans les bras de leur frère inconscient de ses actes. Il avait réussi à reprendre un peu de la confiance perdue. Raphael n'avait pas tenté de gestes outrepassant le nouveau code moral inflexible de Léo. Avec de la prudence, de la patience et de la rigueur, Léonardo arriverait peut-être à les sortir, Raph et lui, de cet imbroglio, sans trop de dommages.

Plongé dans ses pensées, calme comme lorsqu'il a pris une décision qu'il sait la bonne, Léo sentit son âme voler en éclat quand un bras l'encercla par derrière, le collant contre un plastron musculeux, que des lèvres possessives et gourmandes se posèrent sur sa marque et une main audacieuse joua autour de sa queue, avec un des doigts qui indiquait clairement où Raphael avait l'intention de poursuivre ses explorations. Toutes les actions ayant été coordonnées afin de s'assurer une prise ferme sur les sens si inflammables de Léonardo.

Léo réagit en deux mouvements : il tourna la douche à glacé, puis d'une clé de bras, il s'évada de Raphael en le projetant à terre, tout énorme qu'il était. Éperdu, il prit la fuite et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Le souffle court, comme s'il avait parcouru une distance beaucoup plus importante qu'une douzaine de mètres, il indiqua dans le journal posé près de la chambre, faisant abstraction des cris de rage folle de l'autre côté de la cloison :

 _Lavé. Aucun autre changement._


	6. Chapter 6

-Je demande à être exempté des soins de Raphael.

Donnie fit rouler sa chaise pour faire face à un Léonardo hors de lui-même.

-Léo, c'est difficile pour nous tous de le voir dans cet état-là, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est, comme tout le reste, un travail d'équipe. Et tu es le chef de cette équipe, oui ou non? Tu vas nous lâcher, Mikey et moi quand nous avons le plus besoin de toi? Et Raph? Lorsqu'il reviendra à lui, comment lui expliqueras-tu que tu l'as abandonné?

Léo ne répondait rien, trop choqué pour parler.

-Il a été agressif?

-Non!

-Alors?

-Il…il l'a refait. Il m'a touché. Pas comme un frère.

-Je comprends. Je n'aimerais pas du tout me faire molester par Mikey non plus. Ou Raph. Ou même par toi. Mais Raph ne fait pas cela pour mal faire. Dans sa pensée modifiée, il t'a fait la cour dans les règles. Tu as accepté. Il réclame son dû. Raphael en entrant ici n'allait pas l'oublier par enchantement. Tu devais t'y attendre.

-Mais Donnie…que suis-je supposé faire en ce moment? Céder? Ou bien lui rendre son présent et annuler tout?

-J'ai abondamment réfléchi à cette problématique. Si tu lui rends le bracelet, nous perdrons notre seule raison de le tenir en respect. Cela peut aussi le rendre plus acharné à ta conquête, Raph étant têtu comme une tête de mule. J'ai même envisagé de te « fiancer » à moi ou à Mikey pour le décourager, mais il nous déteste et jalouse suffisamment comme cela pour pouvoir librement t'approcher hors de son champ d'atteinte, sans en rajouter une couche. Donc, la seule option est de lui opposer une résistance ferme, mais tout en demeurant « atteignable ». Raphael est comme un animal ou un enfant si tu préfères. Pour le discipliner, tu ne peux céder à tous ses caprices, car il réclamera toujours davantage. Sois affectueux envers lui, mais n'accepte aucune familiarité en échange. Il comprendra que TU peux, mais pas lui. Tu peux lui caresser légèrement la carapace ou la tête et lui sourire aimablement, lorsqu'il en a besoin ou le mérite. Raphael comprendra que tu n'es pas intéressé à aller au-delà des liens amicaux. Il est persévérant, il respectera ton choix si tu l'exprime sans équivoque, tout en espérant que tu changes d'avis, s'il démontre assez de soumission. Mais si tu flanches et l'évites, les conséquences à courts et longs termes sont toutes négatives. Sans ton aide, sa réhabilitation risque d'être plus longue et Mikey et moi seront épuisés. Le Raphael actuel perdra tout bon sentiment pour toi et le nôtre n'aura plus jamais aucun respect ni affection à ton égard. Et j'avoue que la perception de Mikey, moi et Maitre Splinter risque de changer de façon aussi défavorable. Que penser d'un chef qui ne peut affronter des avances sexuelles? April en repousse quotidiennement. As-tu moins de témérité qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans? Des milliers de personnes dans les bars de cette ville supportent des mains baladeuses et des propos libidineux tous les soirs et pourtant ne craignent pas d'y retourner.

Leo fut trop étourdi pour répondre immédiatement. Les cris de fureur ainsi que les coups violents portés à la porte d'acier au loin, meublant le silence qui s'éternisait entre les deux frères.

-Donnie…il est…très en colère. Il le sera demain matin aussi. Je dois être le premier à entrer, selon l'horaire…je ne crois pas que me voir à son réveil soit bénéfique. Puis-je au moins passer un tour, le temps qu'il se calme?

-Léo. Sa frustration est justifiée, tu es comme un gâteau à la crème qu'on lui met devant le nez puisqu'on retire dès qu'il tend la main. De plus, il ne voit pas de « raisons » à ton attitude. Raphael a toujours eu une haute opinion de son physique et de ses capacités. Il ne comprend pas ton rejet, étant selon lui, un partenaire enviable. Dans la nature, un peut refuser un partenaire que l'on juge trop faible ou indigne sur tout autre aspect. Pour lui, il est le meilleur choix que tu as. Nous ne sommes que quatre de notre espèce, dont moi qui est gringalet et Mikey. Raphael ignore que tu es son frère et de toute façon, l'inceste est un concept absolument négligeable à ses yeux comme tout ce qui est abstrait et variable. Il en est de même pour l'homosexualité. Les seuls spécimens de notre race étant mâles, il s'ajuste aisément puisque s'adapter est nécessaire à la survie dans la nature. Étant plus près de son instinct que nous, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de refreiner ses besoins d'aimer, de s'accoupler et d'avoir un partenaire de vie. Il ne peut accéder à ton niveau d'abstraction, Léo, car notre pensée est assujetti à notre néocortex pour moi, la pensée logique et au « surmoi », les obligations morales, pour toi. Mikey peut peut-être le comprendre davantage, son mode de pensée étant plus primitif que le nôtre. Savais-tu Léo que nous n'avons pas tous exactement le même pourcentage d'humanité dans notre ADN? Notre mutation a été inégale. Ce ne sont que des dixièmes, mais cela compte. En fait, nos codes génétiques sont si différents que je ne crois pas vraiment à un lien de parenté, hormis nominal et spirituel entre nous. C'est fascinant!

-Donnie, tout ce qui ne concerne pas un moyen de régler la situation immédiate ne m'intéresse pas. Ta recommandation finale?

-Agis comme si rien ne s'était passé. S'il n'obtient pas d'attention ou de réaction particulière, il se lassera plus vite. Tu dois être constant dans ton refus d'une relation intime, mais sans rejet violent. Tu marches sur une glace fine.

Leo sorti, le visage rongé par le tourment et l'anxiété. Sa chambre était voisine de celle de Raphael. Il était impossible qu'il dorme, peu important le nombre de pilules qui pourrait s'envoyer, avec le sabbat de tous les diables que faisait Raphael. Savoir qu'il était la cause de ce déferlement de rage n'était pas pour le rasséréner non plus.

Il se prépara sa tisane « d'urgence » un horrible mélange d'herbes chinoises médicinales qui, d'après Maitre Splinter, avait la vertu de donner une sérénité complète et un esprit clair à ceux qui en buvait. Ayant toujours professé le respect le plus complet pour les recommandations de leur Sensei, Léo l'avait essayé, malgré le goût amer. Il en était résulté que Léo était entré dans un état second durant lequel ses frères avaient beaucoup rit de lui. Il avait détesté la sensation de ne plus être pleinement en contrôle de ses facultés et d l'exacerbation des sens que cela lui avait procurés. Comment pouvait-il assurer la protection de leur clan dans cet état? Il avait poliment expliqué à leur maitre, plusieurs heures plus tard, qu'il ne croyait pas encore avoir la force spirituelle pour profiter pleinement de l'effet thérapeutique de la tisane.

Mais aujourd'hui, la situation requérait que Léo « oublie ».

-Tu ressayes le LSD de Splinter?

-Mikey, ce n'est pas du LSD.

-Léo, j'ai une question. J'ai entendu ce que D. t'a dit et c'est un tas de bêtises.

-Ceci est une opinion, pas une question. Et de plus, une opinion que je ne t'ai pas demandée.

Mikey ne se laissant pas impressionner par le ton de voix glacial de son frère continua :

-Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas à Raphie ce qu'il veut? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de lui donner le service complet, le « tout garni », si tu ne veux pas. Je pense que Raphie se contenterait de la version « allégée » si tu y mets de l'amour. C'est aussi ta seule chance de tirer un coup ou quelque chose de très approchant! C'est quasi inespéré!

-Est-ce que tu t'entends, Mike? C'est dégoutant! Pour l'amour de dieu, c'est mon frère!

-Donnie a dit que nous n'étions pas frères.

-Peu importe, poursuivi exaspéré Léonardo en versant l'eau bouillante, pour moi, vous êtes mes frères et si Raph était « là », il serait d'accord avec moi! Tu crois que quand il reviendra à lui-même, il appréciera savoir qu'il a fait « cela » avec moi, peu importe la nature exacte de cela? Tu crois qu'il me sera reconnaissant de l'avoir laissé me tripoter ainsi?

-Je crois qu'il sera soulagé, moi, que cela ce soit fait aussi naturellement. Le vrai Raphie n'aurait jamais osé prendre les devants et…

-Michelangelo! Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai assez de soucis?

-J'essaye de les régler avec toi! , s'emporta à son tour Mikey, tu penses beaucoup trop. Tu dois écouter ton corps et ton cœur, pas ta tête! Raphie aussi écoutait sa tête avant et cela le rendait malheureux.

-Tu l'auras voulu, Mikey. Dès demain, je demande à Donnie d'annuler toutes les chaines non instructives de la télévision!

-Pas cool! De toute façon, tu verras bien qui a raison à la fin. Et si j'ai raison, je veux être libéré de corvée pendant six mois quand tout ceci sera fini! Et je veux manger toute la glace que je veux à jamais, et…

Léo fit un geste indifférent de la main en prenant avec réluctance une seconde gorgée.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Mikey.

Mikey le retient par le bras et lança à toute vitesse, craignant une interruption indignée de Léo et voulant à tout prix vider son sac à ce propos :

-Je veux juste dire aussi que Donnie m'a expliqué ce qu'était que son plan de « récompense » pour conditionner Raph à apprendre. Il a trouvé des morceaux de moto. Une vraie, comme Raph a toujours voulu. Donnie et lui assembleront des pièces à chaque fois qu'il fera des progrès. Plus le progrès sera grand, plus ça sera un grand morceau. Moi, naturellement c'est quelque chose qui se mange. Raphie adore le sucre d'orge, tu sais bien. Je vais lui en donner pour le féliciter. Ça c'est la petite récompense, j'ai autre chose en banque…Il ne te reste plus que toi à trouver le « bonbon » que tu pourrais offrir à Raphie pour l'inciter à s'améliorer. Une bonne source de motivation, basée sur ce qu'il souhaite vraiment, pourrait lui faire faire des bonds spectaculaires dans son processus de guérison. Car on s'entend qu'entre monter sur une moto ou entre tes cuisses, je pense que son choix est clair tout attrayante étant la seconde option. Si tu veux mon envie, ce qu'il aimerait pour commencer est…

Soudain, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, les interrompant, quelque chose de si déchirant qu'instinctivement, Mikey et Leo se prirent les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, chuchota Léo, inquiet.

Mikey leva ses grands yeux tristes vers son grand frère :

-C'est Raphie qui pleure.

-Mikey, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Raph ne pleure jamais. Je ne l'ai vu triste que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie entière. Il a des raisons d'être en colère, peut-être, mais pas de pleurer. Je ne lui ai rien fait de si dramatique! Ne mêle pas les sentiments là-dedans!

-Va voir si tu ne me crois pas!

-Non, il est hors de question que j'entre dans cette pièce avant demain matin, 6h45 et ce, car c'est mon devoir.

-Ce n'est pas ton devoir de consoler aussi tes petits frères quand ils ont du chagrin?

-Raphael n'a pas de chagrin, c'est de la frustration. Nous ne comprenons même pas son langage et c'est peut-être juste une façon de nous manipuler pour ouvrir la porte.

-Raphie n'est pas du genre à ruser, tu le sais.

-Ce n'est pas « Raphie » non plus qui est là en ce moment! Écoute, Mikey, si tu as tellement envie d'aller voir, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir! Tu gèreras Don ensuite, quand l'on te découvrira inconscient par terre et « Raphie » disparu. Moi, je vais finir mon thé hallucinogène et me coucher.

-Je sais que tu as envie de lui, toi aussi. C'est pour cela que tu es tant bouleversé.

-Cette conversation est terminée, Michelangelo.

Léo prit sa tasse et quitta la cuisine, passant stoïquement devant la porte d'où sortaient les sanglots bouleversants, pour regagner sa chambre. Il finit son thé et s'essaya à la médiation avant de dormir. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer, distrait par les pleurs, gémissements et soupirs qu'il entendait distinctivement à travers le mur mitoyen, il se jeta dans son lit, décidé à trouver le sommeil malgré tout. Sa conscience n'avait aucune raison de le tenir éveillée. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Au contraire. Au mépris de son propre désir, il devait bien l'admettre, il avait, pour le bien de Raphael et de leur famille, fait taire l'instinct qui lui disait de céder à l'autre tortue. Déposer ce fardeau d'ainé responsable et faire quelque chose de purement égoïste pour une fois dans sa vie auraient été délicieux, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il se rappela la réponse qui avait donné à Raphael lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et qui lui demandait pourquoi il préférait ce qui était ennuyeux plutôt que de jouer avec lui.

 _-C'est ce qu'on attend de moi._

Splinter, ses frères, leurs amis, tous étaient convaincus que de Léonardo, que de la perfection pouvait se découler. Toute sa vie, il s'était mis de la pression pour corresponde à cet idéal. Tous s'y attendaient, sauf Raph. Raphael n'avait jamais voulu que Léo soit parfait. Raphael ne voulait que retrouver son partenaire de jeu. Au contraire, les efforts que Léo mettait à ne pas décevoir les autres produisaient l'effet contraire chez son immédiat cadet. Ce paradoxe n'avait jamais été si clairement mis en évidence dans son esprit. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il remarqua certains aspects similaires. Raphael voulait toujours être sur le même pied d'égalité que Léo. Mais ce n'était pas tant Raph qui souhaitait s'élever. Sa préoccupation semblant plus de « maintenir »Léonardo à son niveau à lui. Léo avait toujours taxé Raphael de jalousie, envieux de son rang de chef et de son talent. Était-ce bien le cas? Ou Raphael tout ce temps avait voulu conserver Léo à sa portée? Et sa haine immodérée de Karai était –elle de la jalousie? Non pas jalousie que Léo ait une petite amie avant lui, mais plutôt qu'il en ait une, point.

Étais-ce Mikey ou le thé qui jouait avec sa tête? Car soudain, des morceaux de casse-tête s'assemblaient dans son esprit, offrant à Léo une vision absolument nouvelle. Les plaintes de l'autre côté s'étaient espacés, mais elles demeuraient déchirantes de sincérité. L'être dans la pièce à côté, qu'il partage des points communs avec Raph ou non, était réellement blessé. Il était seul, dans le noir, dans un endroit inconnu, la seule créature au monde dont il semblait apprécier la compagnie l'ayant repoussé, sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Léonardo admettait que tout devait paraitre déroutant du point de vue de Raphael. Candidement, il avait offert à Léo tout ce qu'il possédait, son corps et sa confiance, ne réclamant que quelques caresses et baisers en retour. Léo ouvrait ses bras un bref instant pour ensuite le balayer du revers de la main. Comme avait expliqué Donnie, les repères de ce qui était bien ou mal de Raph n'étaient plus les mêmes. En toute honnêteté, Raphael avait postulé pour le rôle d'amant et compagnon de Léonardo. Sans vouloir à mal, ni saisir toutes les ramifications ou l'amèneraient cette promesse, Léo avait promis tout de même. Il s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur de respecter sa parole donnée. Car sinon, il devait l'admettre, il mériterait l'étiquette « d'agace »que lui collerait sans doute son frère. Il perdrait la confiance, le respect et l'affection du Raphael présent. Et si le Raph du passé ne revenait jamais, cette version demeurerait pour toujours, abhorrant Léonardo. Et si le Raph du passé revenait et bien, tant pis, il avisera le moment venu. Dans un dernier sursaut, Léonardo essaye de concentrer sa pensée agitée sur autre chose. Par exemple, où était partie Karai? Don n'en n'avait pas parlé. Peut –être qu'elle…

-Et puis, merde, se décida Léonardo. Il prit un paquet de chandelles, des allumettes et se dirigea vers la chambre de Raphael.


	7. Chapter 7

Avec une angoisse qui ne savait s'il devait la qualifier de douloureuse ou de délicieuse, à pas de loup, Léonardo s'approcha de la porte en métal et appuya les touches numériques du code pour entrer 5-7-3-6, qui sur un clavier de téléphone donnait : L-R-D-M. Don n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour que Mikey n'oublie pas le code.

Bien entendu, ce qu'il faisait était hautement dangereux et non-recommandable. Si Don se levait, comment expliquerait-il les raisons de sa présence nuitamment dans la chambre de Raphael? Si Raph attendait derrière la porte pour assommer Léo et fuir? S'il se mettait à hurler de rage en constatant la visite impromptue et nocturne de la tortue qui le mettait hors de lui depuis des heures?

Léo posa la main sur son cœur pour en modérer les battements. Il était sans peur, comme Raph lui-même le prétendait avec une moquerie teintée d'admiration. A ce souvenir, le cœur de Léo se gonfla et il entra.

Sortant du noir, un grognement bas et menaçant se fit entendre. Léo cessa tout mouvement. Le grognement se fit réentendre, beaucoup plus long. Le message était cristallin : c'était un avertissement de ne pas approcher. Léo n'avança plus mais craqua une allumette pour allumer une chandelle. Raphael était allongé à même le sol, au fond de la salle, ayant dédaigné le hamac que Donnie y avait laissé. Il avait reconnu parfaitement son visiteur comme étant Léonardo et son intention était claire dans ses yeux _: Je ne veux plus jouer à tes jeux, disparais._

Léo secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser impressionner par la démonstration de mauvaise humeur de Raphael. Il avait déjà géré, plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait dénombrer, une situation semblable, Raph étant perpétuellement en colère contre la tortue en bleue depuis les cinq dernières années. Oui, Raphael était encore plus imprévisible et agressif que par le passé, même potentiellement mortel, mais Léo se sentait sûr de lui pour la première fois depuis…un bon bout de temps. Il ignora l'avertissement sonore de Raphael et se dirigea vers le hamac, allumant ici et là, une chandelle, qu'il déposait sur le sol. Il s'étendit confortablement dans le hamac, laissant une jambe hors du lit suspendu afin de se balancer doucement. Le grognement émanant de Raphael demeura continu, mais Léo le traduisit plus comme une mesure de protection que comme une potentielle attaque. Un glissement sur le sol indiqua à Léo que son frère se déplaçait avec prudence sur le sol. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit Raphael à trois mètres du hamac, assis dans un halo de lumière. Ses yeux avaient une lueur inhumaine dans la semi-obscurité ambiante, adouci à peine par le rayon provenant des chandelles. Raphael lui fit penser à une créature d'un conte féerique, victime d'un sort funeste et qui attendait un baiser pour en être délivré. Léo décida de laisser agir son instinct pour une fois. En ce moment, il avait envie de Raphael. Il avait besoin de lui partager son désir. Il n'était pas prêt à être pris complètement, mais un « rapprochement » sexy et tendre était le bienvenue. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Léonardo libera son sexe et se mit à le caresser attentivement en poussant des gémissements de bien-être qu'il espérait invitants. Le corps de Raphael se tendit visiblement et ses yeux fixes observaient la scène avec une concentration qui aurait rendu fier Donatello. Se voyant observé, Léonardo se découvrit un fétiche secret pour l'exhibitionnisme et accéléra la cadence du mouvement de sa main. La masturbation n'était pas une activité auquelle se livrait régulièrement Léonardo. Habituellement, la fatigue de l'entrainement, l'inquiétude perpétuelle ou l'élaboration de stratégies occupaient trop sa pensée pour ce laisser-aller. Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle il était si démuni face aux avances de Raphael. Mais ce qui importait était la jouissance qui montait tel un magma. Avec délectation, Léo mordit dans sa main pour étouffer son cri de délivrance, alors que sa semence arrosait son plastron. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Raphael qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement vers lui. Avec des yeux langoureux, Léo murmura « Bonne nuit » et s'endormi benoitement.

Jamais sommeil si doux ne fut réveillé aussi brutalement.

-Léo? Tu es là?

-Merde!

Léonardo se leva si rapidement, qu'il chuta du hamac, sous le regard perplexe de Raph.

-Euh, oui, Donnie, je suis là!

-D'accord. Il est 7h15 et n'entendant pas de mouvements…As-tu fini de laver Raphael? Il est détaché? La chambre est propre?

Après un rapide regard, constatant qu'aucune odeur d'urine ou d'excrément ne provenait de nulle part :

-Euh..oui, et …il est détaché…il n'est pas encore lavé par contre.

-Léo. Nous avons un horaire très strict à respecter que je veux présenter aujourd'hui à Raphael. Mikey est là, avec le petit déjeuner. Dépêche-toi, stp. Essaye de le convaincre de se faire attacher ou je vais devoir te gazer aussi. Je crois que la douche est prématurée. Un bain à l'éponge suffira jusqu'à ce que l'on lui puisse faire confiance. Je te laisse quinze minutes comme convenu et j'appuie sur le bouton rouge. Ne panique pas. Tu te sentiras étourdi, mais cela ira très vite puisque tu es plus léger que Raphael. Dès les cinq minutes passées, nous allons entrer et te retirer de la pièce. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, n'oublies pas de remplir ton entrée dans le journal de bord. Que Raphael soit libre de ses mouvements et n'ai pas tenté de te mettre en pièces est étonnant. Je veux un compte-rendu sur comment tu t'y es pris pour qu'il te pardonne.

Léo lança un regard rapide vers l'autre tortue dans la pièce. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours entre la porte et le hamac. Il devait le convaincre de se laver. Un bref coup d'œil sur son propre plastron souillé l'accabla. Il se rappela alors avec consternation la démonstration érotique qu'il avait livrée à Raphael. Comment après les relations entre eux deux pourraient être normales? Il fallait absolument qu'il jette le thé de Splinter, que son Sensei soit insulté ou non! Pour qu'un être aussi droit que Léo s'oublie lui-même et s'exhibe en train de s'autogratifier devant son propre frère, ce thé ne devait absolument pas tomber en des mains innocentes comme celles de Mikey, par exemple. Léo , souhaitant pouvoir se réfugier dans un trou assez grand pour le dérober éternellement au regard vert, passa à côté de Raphael pour se doucher, espérant qu'il le rejoigne.

Celui-ci suivit Léo tout en demeurant à distance, son regard n'exprimant rien, sauf quelques lueurs d'interrogations et de suspicions dans les paillettes émeraude. Léo le lava brièvement après s'être douché-lui-même. Raph se laissa faire, mais avec réticence, gardant ses mains pour lui.

Soudain, un léger bruit de ballon qui se dégonfle se fit attendre et tout se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. En un instant, Raphael, les yeux fous, fut sur lui, pressant sa main devant la bouche et le nez de Léonardo, l'empêchant de respirer. Maintenu sur le sol par le poids supérieur de son agresseur, les yeux paniqués de Léo finirent par se fermer.

Il se réveilla, sur le divan, complètement désorienté. Puis, il se rappela : Raphael avait voulu le tuer. Avec un sanglot étouffé, Léo se prit la tête entre les mains. Le moment qu'il avait toujours redouté était arrivé. Son frère l'exécrait suffisamment pour souhaiter sa mort et même commettre de ses mains le fratricide.

Traumatisé mais tout de même inquiet du sort de ses autres frères, il regarda l'heure. Il était près de 10h. Avait-il été inconscient presque 150 minutes? Soudain, la voix désespérée de Donatello éclata :

-Je suis le pire frère au monde et le plus incompétent des scientifiques!

Un Mikey réconfortant le suivait de près, en lui prodiguant de douces paroles de consolation.

Ils arrivèrent au salon et se laissèrent tombés, accablés, aux côtés de Léonardo.

-Ah? Tu es conscient, Léo? Bien… murmura, éreinté, Donnie.

-Donnie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ton cours est déjà fini? Je croyais qu'il restait une heure?

-Parlons-en de mon cours… et de l'horaire. Comme si tout cela allait mener quelque part…

-Voyons? Que s'est-il passé?

-Tu me le demandes franchement, Léo? Par quelle mauvaise nouvelle que tu veux que je commence? Par le fait que Raphael a tenté de te tuer? Alors que tu es son préféré, ce qui n'est pas de toute évidence mon cas? Qu'il refuse obstinément de boire et de manger…Qu'absolument rien qui intéressait le Raphael ne subsiste en lui? Je lui ai montré la moto terminée dans un de ses anciens magazines. Des pièces, des outils, des armes…Rien!

-Mais Don, c'est peut-être trop avancé pour lui? Peut-être des choses plus basiques, comme…

-Non! J'ai posé des capteurs sur lui pour noter son activité cérébrale à la vue de certains objets. Rien n'a suscité son intérêt, que ce soit de la nourriture ou même de la pornographie.

-Quoi?

-Cette forme de Raphael me semblait être très sexuelle. Les images, des deux sexes, n'ont produit aucun effet. Je me suis dit alors que peut-être des photographies n'étaient pas assez concrètes pour le stimuler. J'ai…voulu l'embrasser. Il m'a presque ouvert le front d'un coup de tête.

-Mais Don, pourquoi as-tu tenté un acte pareil?

-La science progresse souvent par le mode essai-erreur. J'étais curieux, c'est tout! Je veux l'aider! Mais, je n'ai même pas le moindre lambeau d'espoir sur lequel travailler. Il ne veut rien hormis nous arracher la tête de sur les épaules et détaler. Son comportement n'est même pas distinctif d'un seul animal sauvage. Je ne sais où puiser des exemples pour m'expliquer ses réflexes. Le seul détail que je peux qualifier de positif est qu'il semble propre. La cuvette des toilettes contenait de l'urine. Donc, Léo, tu n'as plus besoin d'aller voir Raphael, hormis le matin. J'ai changé l'heure pour de 7h à 7h30. Tu le laveras attaché. Ensuite, Mikey prendra le relai jusqu'à 8h, puis moi jusqu'à 9h30, pour la stimulation du langage. Ensuite, il demeurera seul jusqu'à midi. Et de 12h30 à 13h30, je vais ressayer, mais en pensée logique. Ensuite, seul, jusqu'à 18h00. Puis, à 18h30, Mikey sort et il reste seul jusqu'au lendemain, 7h. Et désormais, nous devons attendre un compte à rebours de 10 minutes et non plus 5. Tout cela, bien entendu, d'ici à ce que Raphael se laisse mourir d'inanition ce qui risque d'arriver si je ne trouve pas de solution dans la semaine!, finit Donnie au bord de la crise de nerf.

Donnie était d'eux tous le plus sensible au stress. Lorsqu'une mission requérait spécifiquement son champ de compétence, il était au supplice d'être en « première ligne » en cas d'échec. Le rôle de modérateur de cette prédisposition aisée à la panique avait de tout temps été dévolu à Léo, mais Mikey secoua la tête et parla avant que Léonardo n'eut le temps d'exprimer son avis.

-D. Tu as tout faux et tu prends le problème du mauvais sens. Je te répète que, selon moi, Raphael n'a pas voulu étouffer Léo, mais le protéger le mieux qu'il pouvait des gaz. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, il luttait pour rester conscient et il couvrait Léo de son corps pour nous empêcher de lui faire du mal ou de l'amener. Ensuite, il est devenu fou de rage à son réveil quand il a constaté qu'il était enchainé et que Léo était absent. Il a refusé de manger encore car, selon moi, il s'inquiétait de notre présence à nous deux mais de l'absence de son chéri. Puis, lorsque tu lui as présenté les petits cartons de couleur qui nous représentent pour l'horaire avec les pictogrammes des activités, il a réagi à la couleur bleue, il s'est agité. Selon moi, il voulait voir Léonardo pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et que lui aussi n'était pas enchainé dans une autre pièce. Je crois que lui retirer la présence de Léo n'est pas une bonne idée, puisqu'il est la seule chose qui l'a déjà fait réagir positivement. Et je crois, non, je sais, que cette attraction est plus que sexuelle et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas trouvé de sututu,

-Tu veux dire substitut, Mikey, c'est cela?, demanda calmement Léo.

-Oui. Il ne veut pas de Donnie ou d'images. Il veut Léo. Plus précisément, il veut que Léonardo l'aime. Je crois que pour avoir ça, il serait prêt à suivre patiemment un cours de physique nucléaire! Il apprendrait à sauter à la corde avec ses propres intestins, un tutu rose et une tiare si cela pouvait conduire à une nuit chaude avec son Fearless.

Au surnom, Léo s'assombrit :

-Tu sais Mikey que je ne peux pas faire cela. Le véritable Raphael serait horrifié d'apprendre que nous avons eu une relation sexuelle alors qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Je me sentirai comme un abuseur et de cela, il est hors de question. Je ne veux pas de tes théories de Raphael qui se languissait de passion secrète pour moi. Cela ne nous aide pas. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous deux pour certains point. Don a raison : l'horaire « formel » de Raphael doit être allégé. De tout temps, il a été mauvais élève pour tout ce qui n'était pas physique. Il fallait énormément de renforcements positifs pour maintenir son intérêt. Sensei m'avait attribué ce rôle, durant notre jeunesse, et je le poursuivrais. Je crois Donnie que tu t'en es trop mis sur les épaules. Je peux parfaitement faire la partie « langage » et toi la logique. De plus, je crois que Mikey a raison pour tout à l'heure. Raph n'est devenu agressif qu'au déclenchement des gaz et s'il avait voulu me tuer il m'aurait tout simplement étranglé et non seulement couvert la bouche et les narines. Je crois que je peux « enseigner » à Raphael détaché, ce qui le mettrait dans de meilleures dispositions pour apprendre. Je crois que nous devons le laisser seul, certes, mais pas trop. Il serait peut-être judicieux qu'il nous voit plus souvent ensemble, pour qu'il comprenne que nous sommes des frères, liés par des liens amicaux. Je propose que lors de son prochain repas, nous y allons ensemble. Peut-être que ma présence l'apaisera, peut-être que non, mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Tu as baissé les bras trop vite, Donnie. Ce n'est pas toi. Je sais que toi et Raphael étiez très proches et que tout ceci t'affecte énormément. Tu prends son rétablissement très à cœur et je t'en remercie. Sans toi, nous ne serions rien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait sentir comme le responsable en charge qui devait trouver une solution. C'est mon devoir. Je vous demande pardon de l'avoir perdu de vue et perdu mon sang-froid devant des évènements sans importance. Je propose que nous passions chacun 3 heures avec Raphael. Admettons que Raph demeure 12 heures éveillé. Cela lui fait 3 heures pour lui-même et ensuite nous avons chacun notre temps. Si tu veux aussi Donnie puisque tu dois analyser les données et préparer du matériel, je crois que même pour cette semaine, la pensée logique peut attendre. Je crois qu'une heure suffira en après-midi pour le moment. Qu'il puisse s'exprimer est davantage prioritaire. Ensuite, selon comment il répond, nous pourrons même laisser Raphael établir son propre horaire. Si nous lui laissons du pouvoir, il réagira mieux. Raphael a toujours tenu à son indépendance. Cela doit être suffisamment atroce pour lui d'être enfermé. Par exemple, lorsqu'il acceptera de manger et boire, ce qui est notre prochain défi, tu pourras imprimer d'autres pictogrammes Donnie, afin qu'il élabore son propre menu que Mikey lui fera. Je crois aussi que nous devons nous concentrer non pas pour qu'il aille mieux de notre angle à nous, mais qu'il se sente mieux ici, avec nous. Nous allons tous manger avec Raphael, comme la famille que nous sommes.

-Je suis d'accord, Léo. Allez, Don! Courage! Ton Darwin ou je ne sais qui n'a pas abandonné au premier de…quoique ce soit qu'il ait étudié.

Avec un petit sourire encore triste, mais plus encouragé, Donnie acquiesça.

Une heure et des poussières plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte. Donnie s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton rouge quand Léo l'arrêta.

-Ces gaz soporifiques…Est-ce que cela n'entraine pas d'effets secondaires à long terme? Nous les utilisons souvent et je n'ai pas aimé du tout la sensation de confusion et de nausée à mon réveil. Avons-nous d'autres options?

-Non, c'est du Sevoflurane. C'est ce qui est le plus tolérable. Mais, à répétition, j'avoue que…je ne sais pas. Personne ne se fait anesthésier plusieurs fois par jour durant des semaines. J'ai pensé pour…suppléer, l'utilisation du pistolet à décharge électrique…

-Non. Il faut trouver une autre alternative. Une action plus pacifique, moins dommageable autant pour sa santé physique et mentale que pour sa confiance en nous. Je demande une utilisation régressive de ces gaz. D'ici la fin de la semaine, nous n'en utiliserons plus, j'en fais mon affaire.

-Et comment tu t'y prendras-tu, ô Fearless Leader auquel aucune situation ne résiste? Tu crois que je m'amuse à empoisonner Raph?

-Donnie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Calme-toi. Nous devons présenter un front uni devant Raphael. Je vais entrer en premier. Laissez-moi quelques secondes pour le rassurer, puis vous ferez votre entrée. Nous lui présenterons son assiette. Peut-être que Raphael croit effectivement que la nourriture est intoxiquée et s'en méfie. Nous devons le tranquilliser.

Léo entra d'un air absolument serein, alors que son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il salua Raphael d'un signe de tête semblable à celui qui lui offrait lors des combats de pratique. A sa grande joie, Raphael lui répondit, d'un mouvement à peine perceptible, mais réel. Léo alla vers l'horaire, pointa le pictogramme de nourriture et installa dans la pochette à gauche un carton de chaque couleur. Il enleva tous les autres. Il refit la gestuelle de porter quelque chose à sa bouche, puis indiqua les trois couleurs et il pointa Raphael également. Il porta la main à son cœur, pointa à nouveau Raphael, les cartons, fit un cercle du doigt et énonça : Famille. Manger ensemble.

Il s'assit en face de Raphael qui demeura debout incertain, mais à une distance de deux mètres. Léo lui fit le geste de s'asseoir auquel il obéit. Satisfait, Léo appela ses cadets qui entrèrent, peu rassurés. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, Mikey présenta à Raphael une cuisse de dinde rôtie avec des pommes de terres et de la macédoine. Raphael secoua la tête et regarda Léo. Celui-ci crut que Raphael voulait qu'il lui présente lui-même l'assiette, mais Raphael secoua à nouveau la tête et pointa du menton l'assiette de Léo. Raphael croyait que seul sa part était empoisonné et voulait celle de Léo à la place? En haussant les épaules, le jeune chef procéda à l'échange et l'encouragea à nouveau du geste à manger. Raphael secoua la tête avec exaspération.

-Que c'est romantique!, s'écria Mikey, tout excité. Léo, c'est évident. Il veut que tu te nourrisses en premier. Il veut s'assurer que tu manges à ta faim avant. Raphael n'a pas nécessairement mangé de façon satisfaisante chez Shredder ou à la surface. Il ne t'a pas vu te nourrir. Peut-être il ne sait pas que nous avons de la nourriture en abondance et il veut être certain que ta survie à toi est assurée.

Médusé, Léo attendit une confirmation de la part de Donatello.

-Humm. C'est possible. Ou il est quelqu'un qui respecte la hiérarchie et il sait que c'est toi qui dirige, comme dans une meute.

-Nah! Raphie n'a jamais respecté la hiérarchie et s'il a déjà un peu écouté Léo par le passé, c'est seulement parce qu'il était raide dingue de sa carapace!

-Michelangelo! Ça suffit! Nous allons essayer, mais ce n'est aucunement parce que j'accorde le moindre crédit à tes sornettes.

Léo alors prit sans conviction une bouchée mais en amplifiant la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait pour amadouer Raphael. Il n'avait nullement faim. A chaque fois que Mikey ramenait sur le tapis les « sentiments » de l'ancien Raph, l'estomac de Léo se tordait sans qu'il s'explique pourquoi. Avec curiosité, il ne put que noter que Raphael se rasséréna visiblement de le voir manger et boire. Lorsque Léo voulut arrêter après quelques bouchées seulement, Raphael lui fit signe de continuer.

-Tu vois, Léo, tu dois manger jusqu'à ce que Raphael soit convaincu que tu n'aies plus faim.

-Laissez-moi juste tester quelque chose, s'interposa Donatello. De sa main, il prit la fourchette des mains de Léo et fit mine de la porter vers sa bouche. Raphael gronda. Donnie alors dirigea la fourchette vers la bouche de Léo, comme s'il souhaitait le nourrir. La réaction fut immédiate, Raph se plaça devant Léo, arracha la fourchette et montra clairement les dents. Donnie, avec diplomatie se recula d'un bon mètre. Raph se tourna vers Leo et amoureusement lui tendit la fourchette. Le cœur de Léo se serra.

-Intéressant, prononça Donatello d'une voix monocorde, malgré ton refus et cette violente querelle, il ne considère pas que vous avez rompus. Il se sent toujours en charge de toi, de devoir subvenir à tes besoins et de te protéger. Mais il désire être l'unique pourvoyeur de tes soins.

Donnie avait de la peine, très certainement. Oui, une partie de lui était flattée et heureuse de l'attention de Raphael. Une partie désirait cette affection plus que tout, mais il ne voulait pas que cela se fasse au détriment de ses frères. Avec un soupir, Leo secoua la tête. Il pointa son cœur, puis celui de Raph, de Don et de Mikey. Il refit le signe du cercle et répéta le mot famille. Il fit glisser son doigt sur sa joue pour imiter une larme et indiqua lui-même et Donnie, puis Raphael. Puis il secoua son doigt pour indiquer que c'était « non ». Puis, pour démontrer que malgré la réprimande, il n'était pas sincèrement en colère, il posa un baiser sur le front de Raphael et lui fit signe de manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plus aucun des trois frères Hamato ne craignaient que Raphael meure d'inanition. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Léo décrocha l'horaire et essaya d'y intéresser Raphael. Celui-ci ne choisit que les cartons bleus. Léo secoua la tête pour lui signifier que c'était impossible. Il devait en choisir un de chaque couleur. Avec reluctance, Raphael accepta d'inclure un orange, mais refusa farouchement les violets. Chagriné pour Donnie, Léo essaya d'insister jusqu'à la tortue mauve elle-même intervienne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Léo. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Et je n'ai pas vu April depuis des semaines. Cela me fera du bien.

-D'accord, Donatello. Nous te suivons. Mikey reviendra ici seul vers 14h30 jusqu'à 16h30. Je ne crois que ni entraves ni gaz sont nécessaires. Mikey portera son T-Phone pour urgence et la porte sera verrouillée. Ensuite, je reviendrais à 18h pour son repas jusqu'à 20h.

Donnie hocha la tête sans un mot, devant un Léo et un Mikey tristes et compatissants. Dès qu'ils sortirent, sans que Raphael ne fisse quoique ce soit pour s'échapper, Don s'enferma dans son laboratoire. Quelques fracas se firent entendre et Mikey et Léo se regardèrent atterrés.

A 14h30, Mikey arriva les bras pleins de figurines et d'albums photos ainsi que d'un portable.

-Mikey! Que fais-tu avec ces figurines? Ce n'est pas parce que Raph n'a plus l'usage de la parole qu'il est retombé en enfance! Et…est-ce le portable de Donnie?Tu es fou! Il va te tuer!

-Ce ne sont pas des figurines, Léo, ce sont des acteurs. Tu vois? Chacune à un bandeau de notre couleur. Elles vont mimer à Raphael ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite, cela ce sont tous nos albums. Pour que Raph voie que lui et D étaient de bons amis. Et le portable, c'est pour une raison secrète.

-J'avoue Michelangelo que tu m'impressionnes. Si tu peux capter l'intérêt de Raphael, il peut être vraiment profitable qu'il comprenne qui nous sommes, d'où il vient et pourquoi il est comme ça.

Mikey eut un petit sourire qui prétendait être modeste et frappa trois coups avant d'entrer.

Durant ce temps, Léo tenta de parler à son frère, cloitré dans le laboratoire. Celui-ci accepta, après beaucoup d'insistance de la part de son chef.

-Donnie. Tu ne dois pas prendre cela personnel. J'ai passé des années à être en butte au dédain de Raphael et je sais que cela est douloureux. Tu as au moins la chance que ce ne soit pas le vrai Raphael, le Raph permanent qui te hait, comme moi.

Don eut un geste indifférent et replongea dans ses notes.

-Et puis, as-tu téléphoné à April, questionna Léonardo, jugeant plus prudent de changer de sujet.

Donnie s'anima un peu :

-Oui, elle connait un moyen que nous pussions aller dans un cinéma spécialisé en documentaire sans risque d'être découvert. C'est une présentation spéciale sur trois savants : Newton, Franklin et Marie Curie. Nous passerons chez Murakami avant. Je devrais être parti de 19h00 à minuit environ.

-Super Donnie, je suis très content pour toi. Sortir d'ici te fera le plus grand bien.

-Sûrement. N'oubliez pas de noter les progrès, s'il y en a. Mais ne force pas Raph à me voir…je ne veux pas qu'il se sente…obligé.

-Bien sûr, Donnie.

Léo se sentit assez serein pour pratiquer ses katas, ce qu'il avait négligé de faire depuis il ne sait combien de temps. Splinter l'avait mis en charge de l'entrainement de ses frères et il n'arrivait même pas à se discipliner lui-même. Le temps passa si vite que Léo sursauta quand il vit Mikey dans le cadre de porte du dojo.

-Déjà terminé, Mikey? Quelle heure est-il?

-Euh…il est 18h45, Léo, tu es en retard. Raph meurt de faim, encore malgré ses trois assiettes englouties ce midi. Il te réclame.

-Quoi? Tu viens de sortir?

-Mouais.

-Mais tu es là depuis plus de quatre heures?

-C'est exact. Quatre heures très profitables si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu commences à me faire peur. Que s'est-il passé?

-J'ai présenté nos photos individuelles puis les figures nous représentant. Pour te symboliser, j'ai emprunté ta figure Édition platine du collectionneur du Capitaine Ryan et je lui ai dessiné au marqueur permanent un bandana bleu foncé. J'espère que cela ne t'embête pas.

-Continue, soupira Léo.

-Bref, je lui ai expliqué que nous nous aimions tous. Que toi et lui vous vous disputiez, mais que vous vous pardonniez toujours. Puis, j'ai mimé son enlèvement, son coup sur la tête…le reste était assez difficile à jouer, puisque je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé. Raph alors a pris la figurine qui le représente, Wolwerine et a pris la tienne. Il les a mis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis toi qui le repousse et te sauve. Puis, ensuite, il a lâché la figurine et il a touché sa poitrine pour me dire qu'il avait mal. Alors, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi tu ne voulais pas et il a compris.

-Il a compris que nous étions frères?

-Non, Léo, idiot! Je lui ai dit que tu étais puceau.

-(…)

-Ben quoi! C'est vrai et c'est une raison que Raphael a eu l'air d'accepter.

-Hamato Michelangelo! Je…je…suis tellement horrifié et en colère contre toi. Pour l'amour du ciel, peux-tu me dire comment tu as fait pour « mimer » ma dite virginité? De plus, en quoi est-ce si exceptionnel pour que Raphael se rétracte? Aucun d'entre nous ne connaît rien au sexe. Peut-être Raph a vu des revues pornographiques par le passé. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné, mais il les cachait bien. Je sais que j'ai déjà pincé Donatello une fois à regarder de dégoutants animés japonais, mais je ne vois pas en quoi TOI, Michelangelo tu peux te moquer d'une condition que tu partages.

-Mec, ça c'est ce que tu crois. Donnie, Raph et moi avons fait poinçonner notre carte, il y a un moment.

Léo porta sa main à sa poitrine, victime d'un éblouissement.

-Ne pense pas que personne ici te juge. Si tu es heureux vertueux, libre à toi. Mais nous ne sommes pas pour vivre comme des moines pour ton bon plaisir.

-Mais…avec qui?

-Les modèles du dernier Vogue! Franchement, Léo, c'est évident. Entre nous!

-Quoi? Quand? Comment? Je ne peux pas le croire…Vous vous êtes débauchés derrière mon dos! Dès que Raph sera rétabli cela sera 500 pompes sur la planche de bois!

-Si tu veux, Léo. Si cela peut te faire sentir mieux de poser un acte d'autorité sur nous car nous nous sommes « amusés » entre frères…

-Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler, Mikey. Vous me dégoûtez, décevez et j'en passe… car je n'ai pas le temps. Continue sur le reste de ta thérapie ô combien instructive.

-Donc, je disais que Raph a compris. Pour ton information, je lui ai gesticulé que tu étais timide, romantique et que tu avais peur, de lui, d'avoir mal et de la réaction de Donatello. Cela l'a rendu pensif. Il a repris les figurines et les a resserré l'une contre l'autre, de façon suppliante. J'ai bien compris qu'il désirait des conseils sur comment te conquérir. Alors, j'ai sorti mon arme secrète.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Tout d'abord, je lui ai démontré que tu adorais la discussion et qu'il devait apprendre à parler. Ca eut l'air de l'embêter, mais il a hoché la tête. Ensuite, je lui ai présenté les quinze extraits les plus romantiques des films des 60 dernières années. J'ai trouvé le montage sur YOUTUBE.

-Mikey, cela relève du domaine du n'importe quoi. Raph ne peut pas me jouer de sérénade et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me baise la main.

-Peu importe, c'était juste pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait te mettre émotivement dans l'ambiance avant. Ensuite, j'ai passé la seconde vidéo.

-Quoi donc? Le top 50 des meilleurs restos romantiques de New-York pour un premier baiser?

-Non, une vidéo très instructive sur comment préparer son partenaire à la sodomie.

-(…)

-Ben quoi! Il fallait qu'il comprenne que cela ne se faisait pas tout seul et que…

-Mikey. Je te dispense de voir Raphael. Pour un long moment. Le temps qu'il oublie ce malheureux après-midi. Va …corrompre ton jeune esprit de saletés si tu veux, mais laisse la tête déjà suffisamment perturbée de Raph tranquille. Je préfère que tu n'écrives rien. Je vais parler à ton frère Donatello dès son retour. Avoir su, je l'aurais privé de sortie, mais il doit déjà avoir filé, ce sale veinard. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, lui non plus. Et quand Raphael sera lui-même, il n'en entendra jamais la fin, je te le garantie. Je vais donc aller le voir, mais je te jure Mikey que si Raphael a empiré, je ne sais pas ce que je te ferai mais cela sera drastique.


	8. Chapter 8

Avec une appréhension immense, Léo fit son entrée, tenant dans ses mains tremblantes, un bol fumant de ramens, le seul repas qu'il pouvait préparer de façon presque convenable. Il essaya de renvoyer dans le fond de son cerveau les images troublantes qui se formaient sans cesse dans son esprit depuis les dix dernières minutes, au moment de la confession insouciante de son jeune frère. Imaginer ses frères entrelacés, en sueur, grognant et gémissant des encouragements lascifs, était trop pour lui à procéder. Il aurait dû exiger d'en savoir plus, mais il n'avait pas le cœur assez solide pour le moment. Il avait assez à gérer avec la condition problématique de Raphael. En fermant ses yeux de découragement, il imagina Raphael, dont le contrôle de soi était plus tenu que jamais, en train de visionner des images sexuellement explicites. Léo se figura le pire des scénarios : dès qu'il passerait la porte, Raphael se jetterait sur lui comme un charognard, fracassant le bol de soupe. Comment devrait-il réagir? Ce n'était tout de même pas de la faute de Raphael, si Mikey lui avait échauffé le sang. Il déverrouilla la porte, le cœur serré d'anxiété.

Dès son entrée, ses yeux repérèrent la forme de Raphael, prostré au fond de la pièce. Il ne releva pas la tête immédiatement et portait son attention sur un objet qu'il tenait entre les mains, que Léo ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Il faisait mélancoliquement tournoyé entre ses doigts, la figurine laissée du Capitaine Ryan. Le visage de Raphael ne présentait pas du tout la voracité lubrique que Léo avait craint, mais une neurasthénie complètement hors du caractère du véritable Raph. Sa physionomie en était entièrement transfigurée au point que Léonardo douta un bref instant être avec lui. La vidéo obscène de Michelangelo n'avait pas produit l'effet redouté. Au contraire, jamais Raphael n'avait paru aussi sérieux et remuant de lourdes pensées. Il croisa finalement le regard bleu de Léo et fit un petit signe de tête, un léger sourire et un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Léo vint s'asseoir, mais pas trop près, ce que dut constater Raph car il poussa un long soupir. Il indiqua au jeune chef de manger en premier, ce que Léo fit bien que sa gorge fut serrée. En plus de ne toujours pas digérer l'incroyable nouvelle que lui avait partagée Mikey, il se sentait nerveux en présence de son frère, ne sachant prévoir son prochain mouvement. Léo prit quelques bouchées, puis tendit la cuillère à la tortue en face qui la prit tristement. Raphael mangea en silence. Léo n'arrivait pas à comprendre son attitude soudain incroyablement réservée. En quoi la visite de Mikey l'avait à ce point bouleversé? Mikey s'était-il payé sa tête et tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie? Oui, cela devait être ça! Comment Léo avait-il pu tomber dans un piège aussi grossier? Quel soulagement!, se convainquit-il. Puis, Raphael sembla prendre une décision. Il prit les figurines les représentant Léo et lui. Puis, il les fit s'animer afin de figurer ce qu'il voulait dire, tout en mimant lui-même, en changeant l'expression de son visage. Léo ne fut pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais d'autres éléments étaient clairs. Raphael se rappelait d'avoir été attaché et d'avoir subi des douleurs à la tête, puis il rencontra Léo pour qui il eut un immédiat coup de foudre. C'était le geste le plus explicite. Raphael tenait son cœur à deux mains et pointait Léo, avec des yeux brûlants de passion brute. Il représenta ensuite ses avances repoussées et son visage exprima le chagrin et l'incompréhension, puis il tendit la figurine représentant Mikey. Rougissant, il regarda Raphael exprimer qu'il savait de par la tortue orangé que Léo était « pur ». Raph leva les mains, puis croisa les bras en baissant la tête. Léo n'était pas certain de la signification, mais cela pouvait être interprété comme « Puisque tu es nouveau à ceci, je vais attendre que tu sois suffisamment confortable » Puis, il fit un geste inattendu : il pointa successivement Léo et sa bouche qui remuait. Il voulait apprendre à parler, mais lentement semblait-il ajouter car cela lui occasionnait des douleurs terribles à la tête. Puis, il reprit la figurine qu'il mima attaché. Lui en train de parler et avoir mal ensuite. Léo comprit en un flash d'horreur. Donnie avait raison. Il ne savait exactement par quel processus mais on avait fait souffrir Raphael à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de parler, ce qui l'avait conditionné à ne plus utiliser la parole par crainte instinctive de recevoir de la douleur. Avec compassion, Léo caressa la joue de son frère. Raphael était prêt à essayer de réapprendre à parler, malgré toutes les horreurs subies pour gagner son amour. Il ne peut s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celles, hésitantes à répondre, de son frère. Il le regarda avec tendresse, ému et fier de son courage, de sa détermination à remporter son affection. Puis, une idée saugrenue se forma dans son esprit :

Pouvait-il renverser le processus en offrant du plaisir au lieu de la douleur lorsque Raphael utiliserait les ressources de son neocortex? La partie rationnelle, régie par le bushido et les enseignements de Splinter, du cerveau de Léo réagis mal à cette idée : Il venait de reprocher vigoureusement à Michelangelo leurs attouchements incestueux, ne serait-il pas hypocrite de sombrer dans le même travers? L'autre minime partie de Léo, celle réservée au plaisir et à l'égoïsme, qui était demeurée silencieuse seize ans, excepté sous l'influence démoniaque de la tisane hallucinogène, lui soufflait que ce fût une idée à creuser. Léo trancha avec la sagesse d'un Salomon (du moins c'est ce qui se disait) : il allait l'essayer, mais uniquement dans l'intérêt de Raphael, dans un but uniquement thérapeutique. Léo lui-même ne gouterait pas à un plaisir personnel. S'il n'en retirait pas de jouissance, c'était infiniment moins criminel, n'est-ce-pas? Raphael, plus tard, ne pourrait lui reprocher! Il allait le tenter une fois. Donnie n'avait pas prétendu que la science progressait souvent par essai-erreur?

Léo était si incroyablement nerveux que la sueur perla sur son front devant le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis. Jamais Léo n'avait réellement fait d'avances. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre et comment coordonner une leçon de langage en même temps. Léo prit la main de Raphael dans la sienne et toucha son plastron. Il articula lentement et nettement :

-Léo.

Puis, il refit le même geste mais pour son frère :

-Raph.

Il n'allait pas embêter son frère avec des noms aussi lourdement complexes que les leurs. Les diminutifs étaient suffisants.

Raph conserva ses mains dans les siennes, les maintenant aussi délicatement qu'il l'eut fait d'un oiseau blessé. Il les guida pour leur faire caresser son plastron en mouvements de cercles. Le geste réconfortant apaisa Léo, qui décida de s'enhardir. Sa main se délivra doucement mais avec assurance de celle de Raphael et il massa la région autour de l'ouverture qui dissimulait son membre. Comme hypnotisé, Léo répétait avec insistance son propre prénom, d'une voix étouffée. Il extirpa le sexe raidi tout en percevant le bruit d'un gémissement chevrotant, ignorant s'il venait de sa part ou de celle de Raph. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient ferme du poignet et répétait avec insistance :

-Léo,Léo…

Complètement abandonné, Raphael rejetait sa tête vers l'arrière, extatique. Soudain, Léo arrêta et souffla avec persistance aux oreilles de Raph son nom.

Maté, Raph articula péniblement :

-ÉO.

-Bien, c'est presque cela, le félicita Léo, reprenant le mouvement avec un redoublement d'ardeur et l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-ÉO,ÉO, répéta Raph, comme une litanie, la tête se retournant en tous sens, les yeux vitreux, complètement absorbé par le plaisir qui grimpait dans sa chair. La sueur coulait aussi à grosses gouttes de Léonardo, ayant de la difficulté à respirer tellement l'air lui semblait rare et toxique, obnubilé par la jouissance proche qui prenait possession de Raphael, lui-même tellement excité qu'il devait se mordre les lèvres au sang pour maintenir sa concentration. Puis, Raphael s'arqua soudain, poussa un crier inarticulé qui ressemblait au prénom de la tortue bleue, et jouit à grands jets sur la main de Léo. Aussitôt, au lieu de sombrer, tétanisé, dans une béatitude coite, il prit sa semence répandue pour aussitôt en imprégner le plastron de Léo, massant entre les plaques, pour bien faire pénétrer les fluides dans ses pores. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, fasciné et ronronnant, son visage avait une telle expression de relaxation et de bien-être, qu'il sembla plus jeune que Michelangelo lui-même, au point que Léo se reprocha sa persistance maniaque à rejeter les approches de son frère. Puis, Raphael, une fois son devoir de marquer Léonardo fait, sembla être pris d'une fatigue aussi soudaine qu'extrême. Il tenta une main paresseuse vers Léonardo et la laissa retomber contre lui lorsque le chef secoua la tête avec conviction. … Il s'étira, puis se pelotonna contre la cuisse de Léo, demeuré assis et s'endormit.

Léo, sur des charbons ardents, se retira précautionneusement. Il referma la porte, les nerfs à vif avec l'érection la plus persistante de sa vie, les narines emplis de l'odeur fortement musquée de Raphael qu'il dégageait lui-même. Un arrêt aux douches était une nécessité pour soulager ses deux problèmes quand une voix claire et moqueuse retentit :

-Ça gaze Léo? Les 500 pompes sur une planche de bois sont toujours à l'horaire? A ta place, j'irai me laver avant le retour de Donnie. Tu empestes Raph d'ici.

Léo sentit bien le regard railleur de son frère sur la proéminence dans le bas de son plastron, mais il l'ignora pour aller se diriger vers les douches.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Léo, propre, dégageant une odeur fraiche et citronnée s'assit aux côtés de Mikey.

-Mikey, je…préfèrerais que cela reste entre nous.

-Aucun problème, Léo. Par contre, D. est un scientifique et l'odeur sexuelle de Raph ne lui est pas inconnue. Si tu continues à laisser Raphie te badigeonner ainsi, cela vendra la mèche aussitôt.

-Mais, Mikey, que veux-tu que je fasse? Cela a l'air de l'apaiser.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il va se plaindre si tu trouves le moyen qui n'ait plus rien avec lequel te frotter.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'aurais pas de relations sexuelles complètes sous aucune circonstance avec Raphael. Cela briserait à jamais notre lien qui était déjà tenu et fragile.

-Si tu le dis, mais je ne parlais pas de cela. Si tu l'avales, il n'aura rien pour te barbouiller.

-Mikey. Tu…tu me fais peur. J'ai l'impression que, en fait, je ne te connais pas du tout.

-Léo. C'est tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas cherché à me connaitre plus loin que le jeune frère casse-pied et le petit soldat. Dès que cela ne concerne ni le bushido, les stratégies ou l'entrainement, tu demeures fermé. Je ne te blâme pas. Tu as une haute position. Tu es le fils ainé, le favori, l'élève surdoué, l'héritier, le futur maitre du clan, le chef. La fierté de notre Sensei et de notre père. Tu fais ce que l'on attend de toi. Tu as des obligations, des responsabilités, des comptes à rendre, des attentes à remplir. Pas moi, ni Raph, ni Don. Tu sais comment cela exaspérais Raph? Il en était parfois rendu à ne plus supporter la présence de Maitre Splinter. Il disait qu'il t'étouffait, qu'il t'empêchait de vivre. Il en était fou de rage. J'ai cru, parfois, que…il chercherait un jour…bref, ce n'est pas important. Tout cela pour dire que je te comprends de ne pas avoir eu le temps ni l'énergie d'avoir investigué sur les changements que nous vivions. Tu avais assez à faire à planifier des combats et nous conserver en vie. Mais, Raph, lui, il ne voulait pas que tu ne lui que « conserve la vie ». Il ne voulait pas de ta protection. Il voulait te protéger, lui. Il ne voulait plus que tu vives de l'approbation de notre Sensei, mais de son amour à lui, exclusivement. Raph est une tortue possessive, l'on peut le voir aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il n'a plus de filtre.

-Vraiment, ironisa Léo, belle façon de le prouver en débauchant ses autres frères.

-Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre moi et Raph. Nous avons eu Donnie chacun de notre côté, l'un après l'autre, pas en même temps. Et cela n'a rien à voir. Enfin, si.

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Vos turpitudes ne m'intéressent pas. Ce que je fais est uniquement pour aider le rétablissement de Raphael. Je n'en retire aucun plaisir, souligna Léo devant le visage hautement sceptique de son jeune frère, et je cesserai dès que cela ne m'apparaitra plus pertinent.

-Pourtant tu avais l'air d'avoir assez chaud sous ta carapace tout à l'heure, non?

-Je ne suis pas fait de marbre, Michelangelo.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à Raphie.

-Lequel des deux? Le passé ou le présent?

-Aux deux. Les deux ont semblé en douter fortement. Surtout le Raphie du passé.

-Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est jeté sur Donatello? Pourtant, je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de Donnie du tout.

-Parce que maintenant, tu veux des détails? Je te l'ai dit, il y a pleins de trucs qui échappe à ton œil de lynx. Lorsque l'objectif n'est pas une noble quête, tu demeures absolument inconscient de ton entourage. Raph était profondément dépressif dans les deux dernières années. Puis, il tenté une perche vers Donnie, pour faire quelque chose, je pense, de plus actif que de broyer du noir. Cela a eu un effet inverse. Bref, Raph a laissé tomber Donnie, quelques semaines plus tard, en disant qu'il voulait finalement un strict lien fraternel avec lui, sans donner de raisons valables, hormis qu'il ne voulait plus de faux-semblant. Donnie n'a rien compris. Il s'est tourné vers moi, pour rendre jaloux Raph uniquement je pense, et lui aussi pour faire quelque chose, sachant que cela ne se développerait jamais vers rien avec April. Je n'ai pas aimé le rôle de second violon que me faisait jouer Don et j'ai rompu aussi, environ deux mois avant la disparition de Raph. Donc, tu vois, Raphie est demeuré deux mois avec Donnie et moi aussi. Puis, cela fait quatre mois que nous ne sommes plus que des frères. Donc, pas de quoi faire un plat, Léo.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Raph s'est tourné automatiquement vers Donnie et ce dernier vers toi? Moi, je…j'étais le dernier choix?

-Non, du tout. Je pense que si nous avions été dans un jeu télévisé, ton nom aurait été le premier de nos trois enveloppes. Mais tu sais, personne, surtout pas moi, va détruire l'équilibre naturel.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-C'est dans l'ordre des choses que tu sois avec Raphie, car vous vous complétez. Puis, bon, je tiens à vivre cent ans comme les tortues de mer dans Némo. Faut être suicidaire pour marcher dans les plates-bandes de Raphael.

-Tu sembles sûr de toi. Je ne comprends pas. Rien dans ses paroles ou ses actes ne signifiaient cela.

-Tu te souviens avant qu'il se sauve? C'est ce qu'il voulait t'avouer, j'en suis certain!

-Il s'est confessé à toi ou à Donnie?

-A moi, non, et à Donnie non plus, je ne crois pas. La pauvre tortue était toute étourdie de cette rupture éclair. Raph n'aurait pas enfoncé le clou en lui disant qu'il le laissait pour toi.

-Alors sur quoi te bases-tu? Car à mon souvenir, suite à cette rupture, Raphael n'a pas varié de comportement envers moi.

-Premièrement, l'instinct! Et…

Un brouhaha se fit entendre et Léo fit signe à Mikey de se taire.

Un Donatello livide fit son apparition.

-Donnie? Que se passe-t-il?

-Rien. Rien. Je ne verrai plus April. C'est terminé, répondit d'une voix blanche la tortue olive.

-Mais? Pourquoi?

-Léo, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Pas ici.

Don se dirigea vers son laboratoire et claqua la porte, mais sans la verrouiller, remarqua Léo, qui s'y engouffra à sa suite, sous le regard énigmatique de Michelangelo

-Donnie, je t'en prie. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé! Je ne peux t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui est arrivé.

Les larmes se déversant à grands flots sur les joues, Donnie murmura :

-Personne ne m'aime.

-Moi, je t'aime, nia farouchement Léonardo en appuyant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du génie pour croiser son regard fuyant, Donnie, ne dis plus une chose pareille. C'est faux, tu le sais!

-Je veux dire, pas comme ça.

-Donnie, soupira Léo, je…

-Tu veux m'aider? Ne me laisse pas seul ce soir. Dors avec moi!

Léo s'arrêta soudain, confus. La demande n'était pas exceptionnelle venant de Mikey. Donnie lui avait demandé de partager son lit assez souvent dans leur jeunesse, mais cela n'était plus le cas depuis environs 4 ans. Pour ce qui est de Raphael, cela faisait plus longtemps encore officiellement, au moins 7 ans. Léo comprit que Don avait vécu un choc émotionnel assez fort pour le faire régresser vers un besoin infantile. Il sourit aimablement à son jeune frère.

-Bien sûr, Donnie. Mais pas ici, allons dans ta chambre. Je déteste demeurer longtemps dans ton laboratoire, cela me donne la chair de poule.

Donnie accepta avec reconnaissance et le bras qui tendrement enlaçait son frère, se dirigea avec lui vers sa chambre, tous deux complètements inconscients du regard noir que leur lança Mikey de l'embrasure de sa porte.


	9. Chapter 9

Léo se réveilla, désorienté, entre les bras de Donatello. Il se dégagea prudemment, afin de ne pas l'éveiller. Il n'en savait pas davantage sur ce qui s'était produit pour plonger Donnie dans un tel état de désespoir. Celui-ci s'était contenté de s'agripper à Léo comme une planche de salut et s'était endormi. Il en saurait bien davantage le temps venu. Pour l'heure, il devait aller voir Raphael et, si possible, le convaincre de donner une chance à Don. Il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre du captif. Il n'était que 6h05. Léo était en avance, mais il présumait que Raphael ne s'en plaindrait pas. Il déverrouilla la porte, mais n'osa ouvrir la lumière immédiatement afin de ne pas réveiller Raphael trop brusquement si celui-ci dormait encore.

Soudain, un grognement profondément menaçant sortit de l'obscurité. Léo s'immobilisa aussitôt, saisi par cet accueil aussi inattendu qu'agressif. D'un geste, il alluma l'interrupteur et la pièce s'illumina. Raphael cligna des yeux quelques instants, ébloui. Puis, son regard changea rapidement, dévoilant une succession d'émotions assez peu rassurantes. D'abord incrédule, puis interdit, puis atterré et finalement furieux, sans que Léo ne comprenne aucunement ce qui avait produit ce changement. Raphael s'avança avec l'audace d'un prédateur, pour soudain renifler Léo. Ses prunelles vertes se glacèrent lorsqu'il les releva vers Léo et soudain, il se retourna, saisi quelque chose sur le plancher, qui semblait être une autre des figurines de Mikey, et la brisa en deux d'un coup sec entre ses mains à quelques centimètres du visage de Léo, estomaqué. Trop ébahi pour réagir et soutenir le regard de braise qui le sondait jusqu'au fond de l'âme, Léo pour une des rares fois de sa vie, baissa les yeux. Il constata alors que les morceaux qui gisaient étaient ceux de la figurine attribuée à Donatello. Alors, il comprit. Léo, en plus de ne plus sentir comme Raph devait en quelque part porter l'odeur de la tortue violette. Il se pencha pour ramasser la figurine, afin d'expliquer la situation à Raphael et pour qu'également Donnie, déjà fragile, ne soit pas témoin de cette « menace » portée contre sa personne, mais violemment, Raph claqua le poignet de Léonardo au loin, afin qu'il n'y touche pas. Il la ramassa lui-même, la projeta sur le mur à l'extrémité de la pièce, et se retournant vers Léo avec toute la vigueur d'un fauve assoiffé de sang, il pointa Léo, lui-même, puis, il prit devant lui un carton mauve, le déchira rageusement et en pointant un des morceaux, il pointa la porte, puis fit signe de rompre le cou de quelqu'un. Devant la menace portée contre son frère, Léo réagit comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Il passa en mode combatif. Raph étant aussi son frère il agit avec le plus de retenue qu'il put user dans ce cas-là. Il gifla à toute volée Raphael. Il comprenait que le Raphael présent démontrait une prédilection particulière pour sa personne. Mais il n'avait aucunement raison de s'en prendre à Donnie. Léo n'avait rien fait avec Donnie, hormis le tenir dans ses bras. Donnie n'avait commis aucun acte déplacé non plus. Donnie suait sang et eau pour aider cet ingrat et la situation devait prendre fin. Elle faisait souffrir toute la famille. Pour marquer davantage son désaccord, Léo tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, mais il fut retenu par une main sur son poignet et ce qui lui parut le plus beau son au monde :

-Léo!

Ses yeux suppliants exprimaient tant le remord qu'ils auraient pu servir de modèle à la définition du dictionnaire. Mais Léo était trop émerveillé par les deux syllabes qui revenaient sans cesse aux lèvres de Raphael. Ses yeux se mirent à miroiter de larmes de fierté et de soulagement devant ce progrès flagrant de son frère.

Raph, rassuré de voir le changement positif d'humeur de Léonardo, entraina celui-ci vers l'endroit où les pictogrammes de leçon de langage étaient rangés, sur une petite table, juste à côté de l'horaire. Raph prit les pictogrammes et les tendit vers insistance à Léonardo. Il voulait que celui-ci débute la « leçon ». Léo lui fit signe de se calmer. Il n'avait pas oublié la scène d'il y a quelques minutes à peine et voulait mettre les choses au clair avec Raph, rapidement. Il pointa un carton violet et fit divers signes pour exprimer que Donatello ayant du chagrin, Léo avait dormi avec lui, dans ses bras, mais qu'il n'y avait rien eu de plus. Raph fit une moue mignonne : il pointa le carton et fit un signe : il était jaloux car Donnie pouvait parler, il pouvait « séduire » sa tortue bleue. Il voulait apprendre aussi car, s'il parlait, Léo l'aimerait, la tortue orangée l'avait promis. Car il était impossible que la tortue bleue puisse choisir la violette s'il parlait lui-aussi. Il pointa ses bras musculeux et fit une petite démonstration : cela rappela tellement l'outrecuidance de Raphael, le vrai Raphael, que Léo sourit. Il toucha le plastron de Raphael et articula :

-Raph. Ra-ph.

-Af.

-Presque, presque…Raph.

Le sourire de Léo s'étira davantage quand soudain, Raph déroula ses membres et s'allongea à demi, exhibant son corps, l'air satisfait d'un gros matou profitant d'un rayon de soleil. Le message était évident : Raph voulait avoir son renforcement positif. Léo refit sans hésiter les gestes de la veille. Haletant, Raphael réussit à dire son nom plus rapidement qu'il avait appris à prononcer celui de Léo, mais peu satisfait de sa performance, il voulait poursuivre son apprentissage avant la « conclusion » de la leçon. Il fit un geste entre eux deux qui, interprétera Léo, voulait demander le nom de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Son premier mouvement fut de répondre « frères », mais il devina que ce n'était pas la réponse appropriée à ce que voulait dire Raphael, alors doucement, Léo dit :

-Aime. Ai-me. Raph aime Léo. Léo aime Raph.

Plus tard, ils s'appesantiraient sur toute la portée de la signification de ce verbe, mais pour lors, écoutant Raphael péniblement répéter la phrase, luttant à la fois contre l'arrivée de son orgasme imminent et la difficulté de parler, Léo se rappela le « conseil » de Michelangelo et porta, le cœur battant, le sexe violacé et gonflé de son frère à sa bouche, ignorant comment cette nouveauté serait reçue. En un cri de soulagement comblé, Raphael jouit dans la bouche consentante de Léo.

Surpris de la rapidité de l'action, un réflexe de déglutition saisit Léonardo, qui avala la semence sans avoir eu la possibilité d'y réfléchir. Étrangement, ce qui aurait dû le choquer ou le dégouter ou, dans le meilleur cas, le laisser aussi stoïque qu'un soldat ayant accompli son devoir, l'alluma. Le désir coula dans ses veines et son état devait être flagrant pour une tortue aussi instinctive que Raphael.

Il s'était juré que ce qu'il faisait était pour le bénéfice exclusif de Raphael. C'était la seule façon de se pardonner à lui-même et de se justifier auprès de Raph plus tard. Il ne voulait pas que Raphael, revenu à lui-même, puisse prétendre que Léo l'avait utilisé dans son intérêt personnel.

Léo pointa le coin qui était pour la douche, puis un signe d'arrêt vers Raphael.

-Léo douche. Raph rester ici.

Raphael acquiesça, une expression ambivalente sur ses traits. Après que Léo eut pris soin de son « problème », il revient, soulagé visiblement. Il fit signe à Raphael de venir dans la douche également et à sa grande stupéfaction, celui-ci se lava entièrement seul. Il prit son T-phone pour consulter l'heure. Il était 7h. Mikey devait se lever et préparer le déjeuner de Raphael. Léo se rappela sa seconde mission du jour. Convaincre Raph de suivre un cours de logique avec Donatello. Léo prit les cartons : Il indiqua que la période de l'hygiène avec lui était terminée. Il proposa alors 3 cartons orangés avec assorti à chacun l'icône d'une assiette et les dispersa sur l'horaire. Léo avait pensé tout diviser simplement en heures, ainsi l'équilibre se voyait tout de suite. Mikey demeurait avec Raph 1 heure pour chaque repas (et ce malgré l'inquiétude que cela occasionnait au leader. Non pas inquiet pour Mikey, mais pour Raph.) Il lui remit un bleu pour son secours cours de langage, que Raphael plaça de lui-même dans la matinée. Ensuite, de nouveau un orange avec un pictogramme associé aux loisirs, que Raphael prit sans difficulté. Il ne voulait pas que Raphael soit si seul que cela désormais, puisqu'il progressait. Fréquenter à nouveau assidument ses frères ne pourrait que lui être profitable. Tous ses frères. Déterminé, il montra le mauve avec le pictogramme du puzzle. Il les donna avec conviction à Raph et lui demanda de choisir où les placer sur l'horaire. Avec reluctance, Raph le plaça en après-midi mais il ajouta un carton bleu par-dessus et prit la main de Léo. Raphael acceptait Donnie pourvu que Léo soit présent. En un geste d'approbation, Léo caressa la main de son frère.

Lorsque Mikey frappa à la porte, Léo lui répondit d'entrer. Les gaz, les entraves, tout cela n'était plus nécessaire et Léonardo avait réussi son pari. Il mangea son petit déjeuner, sous le regard attendri de Raph, en se disant qu'il allait devenir fatalement obèse à ce rythme d'outre-manger et de négliger son entrainement. Lorsque Léo se leva pour laisser Mikey seul avec Raph, les deux eurent un geste pour le retenir. Pourquoi Léo quittait?

-Je vais voir Donnie. Je dois l'avertir de préparer la leçon de Raph ainsi que de lui demander encore une fois ce qui est arrivé hier. De toute façon, je ne peux demeurer perpétuellement ici. J'ai d'autres obligations.

La réalité était quelque peu différente. En fait, Léo ne se faisait pas confiance s'il demeurait trop longtemps avec la présence intoxicante de Raphael. Il quitta malgré le poids d'un regard lourd qui le suivait.

Donnie était attablé, les yeux encore rouges, devant une tasse de café noir. Léo posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Don sourit faiblement :

-Hé,Léo!

-Bonjour Donatello. J'ai une excellente nouvelle, en fait trois. Raph a dit quelques mots.

-Vraiment? Qu'a-t-il dit?, demanda Donnie, intéressé.

-Mon prénom et le sien.

Soudain, Léo se sentit gêné devant l'air songeur de Don. Il enchaina rapidement :

-De plus, Mikey est entré sans l'utilisation de méthodes coercitives. Il est avec lui en ce moment, car Raphael a accepté de participer à l'élaboration de son horaire quotidien.

Avec résignation, Don croisa les yeux de Léo et il répondit :

-C'est excellent, Léo. Tu dois être un meilleur professeur que je le croyais. Plus doué que moi certainement, puisqu'il n'accepte même pas ma présence. Mais tu es Léonardo, l'unique et parfaitement doué Fearless Leader.

-Don! Pourquoi le prends-tu de cette façon? Tu n'as même pas entendu la dernière nouvelle. Raph t'a inclus dans l'horaire. À 14h.

Donnie se leva avec exaltation :

-Mais c'est merveilleux!

-Je sais. Je voulais te dire de préparer et de planifier le tout.

-Comment Raph a-t-il parlé? Tu l'as noté? J'ai besoin d'avoir le max d'infos.

-Heu. Rien de spécial. Je nous ai pointés. J'ai répété. C'est tout.

-Ah? Étrange…mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre toutes les ramifications des rouages de son esprit. Je n'arrive toujours à déterminer ce qu'il lui ait arrivé.

-Il me l'a expliqué, avec des figurines. Il a été attaché et on lui a fait du mal quand il parlait.

-Oui, mais sa mémoire, Léo? C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Nous pouvons le rééduquer…briser même le conditionnement. Mais la mémoire…je ne sais comment la stimuler autrement qu'en lui montrant des photos ou des objets personnels auquel il tenait.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, Donnie…faisons un pas à la fois et célébrons chaque petite victoire. Mikey est avec Raph jusqu'à 8h30. Ensuite, je vais revoir Raph à 9h. Puis, ensuite, il a un trou…je ne voulais pas le surcharger, tu comprends, Donnie? A midi, Mikey y retourne, puis à 14h, c'est notre tour et…

-Que veux-tu dire par « notre »?

-Raph a insisté pour que je sois…présent.

-Oh.

Donnie ne dit rien de plus, mais Léo voyait bien qu'il était déçu. Il se rappela alors ce que Mikey lui avait raconté. Raph et Don avait entretenu une relation amoureuse de deux mois. Bien que Raph l'ait quitté abruptement, il semblait que Don conservait des sentiments pour l'autre tortue. Un sentiment grandissant de malaise s'empara de Léo. Sur le coup de l'émotion, il avait promis les pires sévices à ses trois frères coupables d'échanges incestueux, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de tourmenter Donatello avec cela. Il fit un petit sourire qu'il souhaita encourageant et alla méditer.

A 14h, Léo soupira.

Il adorait ses frères, mais de toutes les tortues Hamato, Léo était le plus épris de solitude. Il aimait sa routine, le calme. La journée avait été très remplie. En fait, les dernières semaines l'avaient été et Léo souhaitait ardemment le retour de leur père et du train-train quotidien. Dès 9h, Léo était retourné voir Raphael qui, par la suite, n'avait jamais voulu le laisser partir. Pour s'échapper, Léo avait dû ruser et profiter de la présence de Michelangelo. Il était seul depuis à peine un peu plus d'une heure que déjà,il devait y retourner. Il chérissait Raph. Plus sûrement même qu'il ne devrait. Il aimait être avec lui pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, Léonardo ne reculait devant aucun défi et le rétablissement de Raphael en était un de taille. Ensuite, Léo voyait la situation comme une façon de rétablir un lien fraternel plus sain et amical avec Raphael. Et aussi, il devait s'avouer que parfois, l'affection débordante de Raphael étanchait en lui une soif qu'il ignorait posséder. Mais parfois aussi, elle lui pesait. Léo était épuisé du combat qu'il livrait. Il marchait sur une glace fine ou chaque pas et action devait être mûrement réfléchis avant que d'être posés. Il devait tout faire dans la mesure et la subtilité. Subtilité pour Donnie afin qu'il ne se doute pas des méthodes peu orthodoxes d'enseignement de la vertueuse tortue qu'était supposé être Léonardo. Modération et mesure vis-à-vis de Raph. Il devait demeurer prudent afin que chaque geste sexuel conserve sa dimension « thérapeutique » afin que les reproches futurs de Raphael soit moins virulents. Effectivement, Raph faisait des progrès remarquables dans les dernières heures. Durant le repas du midi, il avait appris à nommer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Mikey lui avait présenté de nouveaux pictogrammes représentant des aliments. Raphael avait appris le nom de 7 d'entre eux puis Mikey et Léo avait travaillé de concert afin de lui faire pratiquer « Je veux » avant chaque demande. Avec Mikey, il avait établit le repas du soir, un peu par hasard car ce n'était pas nécessairement des choses qui allaient ensemble. Par contre, Léo remarqua avec espoir que Raph n'avait ni nommé ni voulu de brocoli, car c'était un légume que son frère avait toujours abhorré. A un certain moment, après son premier « veux », Raph avec naturel, avait pris la main de Léo pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Pour lui, il méritait la récompense d'un contact physique qui bien que non explicite était tout de même trop intime pour être uniquement fraternel. Il regarda la tortue au bandana bleu et posa la question : « Léo aime Raph? » Léo rougit, hocha la tête affirmativement et mal à l'aise, il détourna l'attention de Raph vers Mikey pour filer.

Et là, c'était le cours de Donatello et Léo était trop vidé d'énergie déjà. Mais s'absenter était impossible. Déjà que Raph avait dû être déçu de son départ en catimini plus tôt, il ne pouvait saboter la séance de Don en ne se présentant pas. Léo avait promis à Raph et il commençait à penser qu'il accordait ses promesses trop légèrement. Il soupira et rencontra Donnie à la porte.

-Qu'as-tu prévu, Don?

-De la sériation. Par couleur. Pour commencer, alterner une couleur avec une autre, puis des séquences plus élaborées, par exemple : 2 rouges, trois bleus, 1 jaune. Aussi du classement du plus petit au plus grand et par teinte. Ensuite de l'encastrement de formes géométriques, puis quelques puzzles de 9 à 12 morceaux. Je crois que cela devra combler une heure. J'ai aussi prévu d'essayer de lui faire tenir un crayon pour qu'il réapprenne à dessiner. Tu sais que cela détendais beaucoup notre Raph. Il a besoin de passe-temps quand il est seul. Quelque chose d'assez bénin pour son cerveau.

-Très bien, puis-je t'aider à quelque chose?

-Non. Juste faire ce que Raph attend de toi peu importe ce que c'est.

La leçon se déroula moyennement. Raphael démontra une bonne volonté pourvu que Léonardo demeure à proximité. Il réussit de manière satisfaisante les diverses activités. Mais, hélas, l'humeur de Donatello sembla brisée au premier instant par Raphael avec une déclaration péremptoire :

-Raph aime Léo.

Ceci dit, il se pelotonna contre la tortue bleue avec délectation.

Les jours passèrent. Les progrès de Raphael étaient stupéfiants. Il y eut quelques anicroches malgré tout : un après-midi, alors que Raphael avait terminé avec aisance le puzzle de 48 morceaux, il ronronna et pencha la tête vers la tortue bleue pour recevoir une caresse. Don, d'un ton sec avait déclaré :

-Tu sais que le véritable Raph te haïrait de le traiter en animal domestique?

Léo, outragé avait répliqué que c'est ce que le Raph actuel avait besoin, qu'il devait agir selon les circonstances présentes et qu'il ne lui refuserait pas quelque chose qui portait si peu à conséquence qu'une simple câlinerie.

La querelle commença à escalader entre les deux frères, devant un Raphael impassible. La tortue qu'il aimait semblait en contrôle de la situation et tant qu'aucune main n'était portée sur Léo, il n'interviendrait pas. De plus, la bleue semblait détester la violence, surtout contre les deux autres tortues. L'orange avait expliqué qu'ils étaient frères, de même que lui, mais Raphael n'avait pas compris. Seulement que la tortue bleue était en charge et que les plus jeunes lui devaient obéissance, ce qu'il lui convenait très bien. Il jugea cependant à un moment que cela devait être suffisant lorsqu'il vit un reflet mouillé dans les yeux chéris. Il mit son bras musclé devant Léo en signe de protection :

-Léo gentil. Raph aimer Léo toujours.

A ces mots, la colère de Donnie se dégonfla et maté, il baissa la tête.

Si cela était possible, l'affection de Raphael pour Léo semblait s'approfondir. Bien que la tension sexuelle soit toujours à couper au couteau entre les deux, Raph n'avait tenté aucun geste trop déplacé, démontrant une patience céleste pour quiconque connaissait Raph. Il préféra démontrer sa tendresse que son attirance qui était évidente. Raphael accueillait l'arrivée de Léo avec une joie si primitive que personne ne pouvait le taxer d'exagération. Ses expressions se dévoilaient avec clarté et sincérité sur son visage. Léo ne pouvait le nier : Raphael l'aimait. Ce n'était plus un besoin sexuel réclamant d'être comblé, c'était un amour pur et authentique. Léo ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer mais lui-même semblait voir fondre ses résolutions. Les gâteries sexuelles étaient souvent remplacées par des baisers que Raphael recherchaient avec persévérance. Léo ne pouvait demeurer de glace : il avait autrefois à peine espérer l'idée d'amour, préférant se concentrer sur maintenir l'harmonie dans sa famille. Et il était désormais aimé avec plus de passion qu'il n'aurait pu le souhaiter dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Par contre, Léo ressentait le besoin de s'occuper parfois seul de son côté. Le véritable Raphael avait toujours été un farouche indépendant et ce besoin irrépressible de compagnie, surtout la sienne, était encore déstabilisant. Autrefois, ils avaient peine à demeurer dans la même pièce et ils ne pouvaient vivre paisiblement ensemble que dans le dojo, lors des combats de pratiques où Raph défoulait sa rage ou lorsque celui-ci faisait de la musculation lors de la méditation de Léo ou lorsqu'il pratiquait ses katas. Il songea alors que Raphael n'avait plus la liberté de ses déplacements et n'avait plus l'accès donc au Dojo. Raphael avait toujours eu besoin de faire travailler ses muscles. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il sorte de sa chambre? Qu'ils poursuivent tous l'entrainement! Oui les frères Hamato ensemble de nouveau au Dojo! Il sourit à son idée. Certes, Donnie ne serait peut-être pas d'accord, mais ultimement c'était Léo qui avait le dernier mot. Leur père-où était-il? Aurait-il bientôt de ses nouvelles?, il se reprocha de ne plus y penser suffisamment, perdu dans son nuage rose- l'avait nommé le maître en son absence. Il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par Donatello, qui de tout temps, avait été le frère le plus soumis. De plus, Donnie lui devait bien ça. Presque toutes les nuits, Léo devait partager son lit désormais où Donnie était tellement entrelacé à lui qu'il se sentait pris dans des lianes. Et tous les matins, il devait se récurer avec force pour extirper l'odeur de Don avant de pénétrer chez Raphael pour éviter le regard de reproche de ce dernier.

Avec un entrain feint, il alla rejoindre Donnie qui réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vide.

-Don. Toi et Mikey perdez la forme. Raphael prend du mieux. Il est temps de revenir à notre routine. Désormais, le petit déjeuner se prendra pour tous dans notre cuisine, à 7h00. Tous, y compris Raphael. La porte de sa chambre sera désormais ouverte, afin qu'il puisse se promener où bon lui semble dans le repaire. Les verrous aux sorties demeurent d'actualité, par contre. A 8h, je vous attends pour l'entrainement jusqu'à 10h30. Ensuite, il y a aura une seconde séance d'entrainement de 14h30 à 15h30, pour rattraper le temps perdu. Les patrouilles recommenceront. Nous alternerons un soir toi et moi, un soir moi et Mikey et un soir toi et Mikey. Nous ne pouvons inclure Raphael immédiatement.

-Si tu veux, Léo. C'est toi le chef, répondit sans conviction Donnie.

Avec enthousiasme, Léo expliqua le nouveau plan à ses deux autres frères et pris la main de Raph pour le mener au dojo. Il proposa à Raphael de demeurer assis pour commencer et de les observer. Sans aucune difficulté, Léo remporta ses combats contre ses jeunes frères et Raphael, les yeux brillants de fierté l'applaudissait à tout rompre. Le cœur de Léo se gonfla de bonheur. Ces chaleureuses félicitations pour ses prouesses changeaient agréablement des sarcasmes plein de fiel de l'ancien Raph. Don et Mikey sortirent du Dojo ensemble se soutenant et se plaignant que Léonardo était le pire des tyrans. Raphael attendit leur sortie, puis énonça avec décision :

-Maintenant, Raph battre Léo.

Léo jeta un regard légèrement condescendant à Raphael. L'ancien Raph était habile aux armes et le nouveau, puissant, mais les fois où la tortue rouge avait eu la main haute sur la bleue se comptait sur les doigts d'une main…et il n'en avait que trois!

Raph lisait les expressions faciales de Léo avec facilité : il comprit sa pensée, mais sourit :

-Raph gagne, Raph touche Leo. Leo gagne, Leo reste seul.

Léo sentit le battement de son cœur s'accélérer. Jusqu'à maintenant, depuis sa promesse d'attendre, Raphael avait sagement gardé ses mains pour lui. Lorsque Léo le menait au plaisir, Raphael ne tentait pas de geste réciproque, malgré l'état évident de surexcitation de Léonardo. Si Raphael gagnait ce match, il voulait le « toucher »comme prix de victoire. Jusque où le terme « toucher » allait mener? Léo ne le savait pas…mais il brûlait de le savoir. Toute cette énergie sexuelle qui émanait de Raphael l'attirait comme un papillon vers une flamme et Léo commençait par se convaincre que c'est ce que Raph voulait vraiment. Peut-être Mikey avait raison après tout et Raph dissimulait une passion secrète pour lui?

D'un hochement de tête, Léo accepta le pari. Le match fut enlevant. Il y avait longtemps que Léo n'avait pas affronté quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé à gagner. Léo à un moment n'eut pas un mouvement assez rapide du poignet et il se retrouvera, immobilisé, au sol, un Raph au sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres :

-Raph gagne, Raph touche Leo.

Il prit la main de Léo et le dirigea vers sa chambre, puisque les douches communes étaient occupées par les deux autres tortues. Rendus dans l'intimité, Raphael embrassa sans retenu son frère. Puis, il le regarda fixement :

-Léo pas peur. Raph touche. Pas prendre. Maintenant, douche.

A demi-rassuré, Léo fut trainé dans la douche privée où il le caressa, mordit, lécha et embrassa jusque à ce que Léo ne put retenir son membre érigé à l'intérieur. Embarrassé, il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sangloter de plaisir quand il sentit la bouche gourmande de Raphael sur son sexe, s'activant avec fièvre. Il vida sa pensée pour se concentrer sur le moment présent, si exaltant. Quoiqu'il arrive, il assumerait le moment venu. Pour lors, il se laissait dévorer par la jouissance qui le prit dans un grand frisson. Il se sentit alors dans une plénitude telle qu'il lui semblait flotter. Une constatation apparut par bribes dans son esprit anéanti de bien-être : il ne pouvait plus vivre sans cela, il ne comprenait même plus la raison de sa résistance si longue. C'était futile. Il ne faisait aucunement mal à Raphael. C'était consensuel et légitime. Il donnait et prenait du plaisir et c'était naturel. Vaincu, il murmura un :

-Raph, je suis prêt. Prends-moi.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Puis soudain, un mouvement sec à son poignet lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le bracelet d'argent et de diamants ornant son poignet gisait sur le carrelage de la douche, son délicat fermoir, rompu.

Le visage de Raphael était grave. Il indiqua à Léo de sortir, sans prononcer une parole. Il le poussa sans cérémonie à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière lui, la claquant au nez de Léonardo, complètement dépassé. Puis, Raphael glissa un carton sous la porte. Un carton orange. Léo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Raph avait suggéré le pari. Il l'avait trainé dans la douche et caressé, librement. Avait-il été trop passif? Avait-il poussé trop loin? Pas assez? Certes, Léo avait jouit dans la bouche de son frère, mais Léo avalait le sperme de Raphael quotidiennement depuis plusieurs jours, en quoi était-ce plus mal? Avait-il eu tort de demander à Raphael de le prendre? Raph soudain s'était-il rappelé qu'il détestait le leader? Raph, sa proie s'étant rendue, s'était désintéressé d'elle? En quoi avait-il démérité pour que de toute évidence, Raph rompe avec lui, sans aucune forme d'explication ou d'excuse, aussi brutalement? Il se souvint alors que le Raph « d'avant » avait procédé de la même façon avec Donatello, le laissant cavalièrement dans la poussière, sans une parole de consolation. Il senti un élan de sympathie renouvelé pour Donnie. Oui, Léonardo savait que cela ne durerait pas toujours. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, Raph reprendrait ses sens et rejetterait Léo et leur histoire. Mais Léo n'avait pas prévu que cela arriverait si rapidement, alors qu'il venait juste de goûter pour la première fois aux plaisirs de la chair. Raphael était-il un chasseur qu'il n'aimait que la poursuite et le défi et que la reddition écœurait? Les yeux assaillit par des larmes d'humiliation et d'incompréhension, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, Léo alla dissimuler sa déception et son chagrin dans l'intimité de sa chambre, n'ayant même pas le cœur de signaler à Michelangelo que son frère voulait le voir.


	10. Chapter 10

**TCEST EXPLICITE**

Mikey, curieux, était venu voir ce qui se passait dans le corridor suite au bruit de portes claquant. Il constata la présence du carré portant sa couleur et, étonné, il frappa à la porte :

-Raph? C'est moi, Mikey.

Une tortue extrêmement agitée ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Raphael avait les yeux d'un chasseur d'Ovni venant de vivre une rencontre du troisième type.

-Wohhoooh! Calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Raphael se lança frénétiquement dans des gestes et mimiques expliquant ce qu'il requérait de son jeune frère, entrecoupés des quelques mots qu'il maitrisait. La saynète dura plus d'un quart d'heure, sous l'œil attentif de Michelangelo.

Avec un sourire complice, la tortue orangée annonça :

-C'est comme si c'était fait, Raphie.

Léo était dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure, quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Léo. C'est moi. Je voulais savoir si une promenade te convenait. Tu n'es pas sorti depuis un bout de temps et je crois que cela nous ferait du bien à tous les deux. Mikey m'a dit que Raph ne voulait pas de leçon aujourd'hui. Alors, nous sommes libres! Nous pourrions aller chez LeatherHead. Voir…d'autres personnes serait agréable, non?

Léo, vaincu, mais peu convaincu, ouvrit à Donnie.

-Bien. C'est une bonne idée.

-C'est une idée de Mikey. Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait que nous nous en mettions trop sur les épaules et que nous devrions sortir décompresser. Il s'occupera de Raph.

Au prénom, Léo s'assombrit, mais hocha la tête.

-Il reste de la pizza froide, apportons-la pour manger avec LH.

LH demeurait à une heure de leur repaire environ. Le début du trajet se fit en silence, puis Donnie le rompit.

-Léo. Je dois te demander pardon.

-Pardon, Donnie? Pourquoi?

-Je..je ne t'ai pas rendu la tâche facile. J'étais émotivement blessé et je t'ai fait payer. Mais tu fais tellement de ton mieux. Je vois tous les efforts que tu fais pour apaiser Raphael sans rien exiger en retour. Je sais que cela doit t'ennuyer à l'extrême de devoir le soigner comme un enfant et demeurer toujours disponible. Tu n'es pas fait pour cela. Tu es un meneur d'homme. Un général. Pas une nounou, un infirmier, un professeur ou…une prostituée. Cela doit être pénible et tu le fais malgré tout, réussissant à repousser les tentatives de Raphael d'une main de maître tout en conservant son affection. Tu conserves ton sang-froid dans une situation que même un cérébral comme moi n'aurait pu gérer. De plus, je sais que tu as sûrement envie d'être seul la nuit venue, pourtant je continue à m'incruster et tu ne me le reproches jamais. Je crois en toute sincérité que tu es le meilleur chef et grand frère du monde, Léo. Une personne possédant une maitrise de soi et une abnégation aussi exceptionnelles est unique. Tu dois avoir hâte par contre que tout redevienne normale. Moi, en tout cas, oui. Perdre non seulement l'affection de Raph, mais même sa confiance la plus élémentaire, est pire que blessant. Pour toi, certes, il t'apprécie, mais sa façon de s'accrocher à toi doit te peser, non? Tu dois prier pour son rétablissement rapide?

-Certes, Donnie. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais pris l'affection de Raphael comme étant acquise, donc, effectivement, le plus tôt sera le mieux, soupira Léo, triste mais également embarrassé des louanges de Donatello qu'ils ne jugeaient pas entièrement méritées.

-Oui. C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à LH. C'est également un scientifique et un bon ami. Il sera peut-être de bons conseils.

Leo et Don passèrent un après-midi relativement relaxant et agréable. Léo fut surpris de son niveau de concentration quand Raphael n'était pas dans les parages pour le distraire. LH était convaincu : Baxter Stockman avait dirigé la transformation de Raphael. Il devait savoir mieux que quiconque ce qui s'était passé et comment « guérir » Raphael en inversant le processus. Donnie et Léo firent un plan : il devait capturer l'homme-mouche et lui soutirer sous la menace des informations. Mais pour cela, il fallait rompre la trêve, annonça Donatello.

-Quelle trêve?

-Tu n'étais pas là quand Splinter est parti. Il m'a dit de te dire de ne pas engager aucun combat durant son absence.

-Pourquoi te l'a-t-il dit à toi et non à moi, s'étonna Léonardo. Depuis quand leur père ne lui faisait pas confiance?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué Léo. Il ne voulait pas que tu le suives ou que tu t'en mêles et c'est pour cela qu'il a quitté durant ton absence. Il m'a prévenu que le jour venu, il reviendra ou nous fera signe. Je crois qu'il est en train de fomenter quelque chose pour aider Raphael. Donc, s'il réussit, le résultat sera le même autant attendre et respecter les ordres de notre Sensei. Nous sommes d'accord qu'il nous faut Stockman. Mais nous ne pouvons enlever un homme de Shredder sans rompre la trêve.

Vers 17h, les deux tortues prirent congé de leur ami saurien et retournèrent au repaire. Malheureusement, s'approcher de chez lui rappela Raphael et sa déconvenue précédente.

-Don? J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Que s'est-il passé entre Raphael et toi? Je veux dire, avant l'accident?

Léo regretta sa question quand il vit la tortue violette se crisper de tout son être. La blessure de Donatello semblait encore vive.

-Rien de particulier, mentit Don. Nous avions nos désaccords. Comme vous aviez les vôtres…Raph est une tortue…très entière. Avec lui, c'est tout blanc ou noir, mais dans la réalité, il existe de multiples nuances entre ces deux extrêmes. Raph n'est pas du genre à s'accommoder des teintes grises. Si cela ne va pas dans le sens qu'il veut…cela peut le mener à des résolutions aussi extrêmes que lui. Toi et Raphael êtes les deux opposés du spectre. Il est totalement imprévisible, alors que toi, peu importe l'heure de la journée, je n'ai pas à être dans la même pièce que toi pour te dire ce que tu fais. Raphael veut vivre à fond toutes les émotions, alors que toi tu les refoules le plus que tu peux. Pour un orientaliste comme toi, disons que vous êtes le ying et le yang. Le ying accepte l'existence du yang, comme la lune, le soleil, mais tout ce qui est …mitoyen est inintéressant. Entre vivre une vie calme dans l'indifférence ou vivre dans le chaos, le conflit et la haine, le choix de Raph est aussi évident qu'irrationnel. Une personne aussi…passionnée est fascinante à observer. Tu as aussi ta propre passion, Léo, mais je t'avoue que je la trouve moins distrayante à analyser. Par contre, Raphael, vers la fin, devenait tellement consumé par votre conflit, s'opposant de façon aussi obsessionnelle qu'autodestructrice, que je n'ai plus eu envie de m'attarder à étudier son comportement et j'ai abandonné l'espoir de le comprendre. Le « ça » est déroutant, pour des personnes sensées comme nous. Mais je préfère tout de même le Raph original. Je sais que c'est égoïste et immature de ma part, Léo, mais je ne peux supporter son dégoût de moi. J'ai beau me raisonner qu'il est inconscient, son instinct me rejette. Toi, c'était la partie rationnelle de « Je suis meilleur que toi et refuse tes ordres » qui te repoussait. Raph est un compétitif. Tu es son adversaire. C'est une réaction plus explicable. Mais je ne sais comment tu as fait pour ainsi endurer sa haine durant toutes ces dernières années.

-On s'habitue malheureusement à tout, Donnie. La maladie, la mort, la solitude, la pauvreté, le rejet. Un jour vient où la douleur est toujours présente mais que ton esprit ne la remarque même plus. Cela devient comme un meuble, une plante, un objet coutumier du décor de ta vie. Tu ne t'étonnes plus de sa présence, ne la remets plus en question, ne la combats plus. Lorsque Raph reviendra, il ne me faudra que quelques jours pour me stabiliser, à peine.

-Je ne suis malheureusement pas si philosophe.

-C'est un état qu'on acquiert au fil d'expériences malheureuses. Je ne te le souhaite pas Donnie.

Ils étaient arrivés. Léo malgré tout était plus en paix avec lui-même. Il avait parlé à cœur ouvert avec Donatello ce qui lui avait fait du bien. Il avait presque accepté sa rupture d'avec Raph. Plus tard, tout cela n'aura pas plus de consistance qu'un rêve à demi-oublié.

Michelangelo les attendait, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, avec un air de surexcitation d'enfant auquel on a promis d'aller au cirque.

-Léo! Enfin! Raphael te réclame à corps et à cris!

-Pourquoi faire?, répondit sèchement Léo. Il n'avait pas très l'air enchanté de me voir après l'entrainement?

-Ah? Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, il veut manger et tu sais que Raphie refuse de manger quand tu n'es pas là.

-Mikey, j'ai envie d'être seul ce soir. Ou non, tiens, que Raph vienne ici s'il veut me voir, nous sommes supposé prendre nos repas à la cuisine, désormais.

Mikey fut un instant pris de court, mais il se ravisa :

-Léo, si tu ne vas pas voir Raph, tu vas gâcher ma surprise pour Donatello.

Léo et Donnie se regardèrent, étonnés et confus.

-Allez, sois un grand frère chic! Tu feras plaisir à Raphie, à Donnie et à moi. Raph ne veut que manger, puis il te laissera aller si tu veux, il me l'a promis. Je lui ai expliqué que parfois tu trouvais lourd d'être toujours accompagné.

Léonardo crut comprendre. Raphael voulait le voir en privé pour rompre plus officiellement, donné un semblant d'explication, remettre le bandana bleu et laisser Léo disposer, comme une call-girl ne correspondant pas à la description de l'annonce. Avec un soupir, Léo accepta. Autant boire le calice jusqu'à la lie maintenant et en finir. Tout mettre derrière soi et essayer de perdre le souvenir des caresses envoûtantes de Raphael.

Il frappa à la porte, puis n'entendant pas de réponse, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui, trop stupéfait pour parler. La chambre était placée dans une semi-obscurité, éclairée par plusieurs chandelles, savamment distribuées dans la pièce. Une odeur d'encens, la préférée de Léo, le bois de santal, envahissait entièrement la pièce enfumée. Une musique apaisante mais que Léo n'avait jamais entendue, jouait à bas volume quelque part dans la pièce sombre. Raphael était assis aussi immobile que s'il méditait sur un mince matelas agrémenté de nombreux coussins datant de leur enfance. Devant lui, une assiette sous forme de barque portait de nombreux sushis, et une carafe de porcelaine ancienne contenant un breuvage inconnu. Saké, vin de prune? Mikey avait-il vraiment eu la riche idée de fournir Raph en alcool? C'était l'occasion ou jamais de le curer de son vice, Raph étant un alcoolique notoire, du point de vue rigide de Léo et Mikey le faisait replonger en plein dedans! Il remarqua aussi trois coupes de laque rouges et ne comprit pas la signification. Ils n'étaient que deux, pourquoi trois coupes? De plus elles étaient de différentes tailles. Léo, décontenancé devant le décor si brutalement surchargé et l'attitude guindé de Raphael ne sut que faire. Il se sentit tel un captif d'un pays étranger mené devant le sultan, ne comprenant pas le cérémonial d'introduction et marchant sur des œufs. Tout lui semblait aussi bien orchestré qu'une solennité religieuse ou un sacrifice humain à une déité sauvage. Raphael le fixa de ses yeux verts étirés, aussi impénétrable qu'une idole de jade et lui fit signe de prendre place devant lui.

Léo s'assit en prenant une pose identique et regarda de plus près ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il remarqua que les sushis étaient faits à partir de saumon. Le choix d'un tel repas était questionnable en soi, puisque Raphael n'avait jamais été friand de ce plat. En fait, Léo était le seul des trois frères qui aimait les rouleaux de poisson crus. Raphael fit comme d' habitude le signe à Léo de manger en premier. Celui-ci s'exécuta, puis il tendit la main vers la carafe, mais dans un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, Raphael écarta la main et fit signe plus tard. Léo remarqua que sa serviette avait été pliée en cygne et il se rappela de la facilité que Raph avait toujours démontrée pour l'origami, qu'il avait cessé lorsque Mikey avait commencé à vieillir et ne plus réclamer de petits animaux de papier. Donc, toute cette mise en scène était conjointement l'œuvre de Mikey et de Raph. Léo se perdait en conjoncture. Raphael de toute évidence avait « rompu » avec lui, brisant le bracelet offert en présent et le mettant à la porte. De plus, remarqua Léo avec un pincement au cœur, Raphael ne portait plus le bandana bleu au poignet. Donc, ce cérémonial en était un de rupture. Léo devait-il conclure avoir de la chance d'être traité avec plus d'égard que Donatello, maintenant qu'il avait cessé de plaire? Les yeux d'émeraude ne quittaient pas sa personne et le sentiment de malaise dut transparaitre clairement sur la physionomie de Léonardo car, soudain, Raph se tourna pour prendre quelque chose à ses côtés. Il tendit à Léo un magnifique coffret de nacre japonaise que Léo se rappela avoir vu dans la chambre de son père. Il y rangeait les souvenirs de Tang Shen, la conservant précieusement hors de portée. Que faisait la boîte sacrée entre les mains de Raphael? Devant la mine interloquée de Léo, Raph dut insister afin que Léonardo l'ouvre enfin.

La première chose que vit Léo fut une feuille de papier et un des sais de Raphael. Le papier était noirci de caractères correspondant à la calligraphie très caractérisée de Michelangelo. Léo comprit que l'explication du mystère devait y être écrite. D'un geste, Raph l'encouragea à lire.

 _Moi, Hamato Michelangelo, en ce 25 octobre, j'écris ceci au nom de mon frère Hamato Raphael, privé par un accident de l'usage de la parole et de l'écriture. Tout ce que j'écris a reçu son approbation et reflète sa pensée, n'ayant été nullement influencé par moi._

 _Moi, Hamato Raphael, je veux être pour toujours à toi, Hamato Léonardo, et toi, à moi. Tu as voulu que je te prenne et j'ai refusé car le moment n'était pas propice, ni l'environnement digne de toi. J'ai voulu que tout soit beau pour toi pour que cette nuit demeure gravé dans ta mémoire pour toujours. J'ai brisé ton présent, car il n'est pas digne du grand guerrier que tu es, malgré qu'il reflète ta beauté. Il a affaibli ton poignet et a ralenti ton mouvement durant notre combat et je ne veux pas que pour me plaire tu sois un jour diminué dans la bataille. J'ai tressé pour toi les fils des couleurs qui nous représentent et je veux que tu portes désormais ce bracelet à la place de l'autre car il est léger et peu encombrant. J'ai de même tissé le même bracelet pour moi pour sceller notre promesse. Je n'ai pas voulu aussi te prendre dans un échauffement de tes sens. Je ne veux pas que tu te donnes par un moment de faiblesse pour regretter ensuite. Je ne veux plus jouer à des jeux et je veux que tu comprennes que je suis sérieux. Je veux te prendre ce soir, mais je te donnerai quelque chose aussi .En échange de ta virginité, je t'offre mon sang pour te rappeler qu'il sera toujours prêt à être versé pour te protéger. Je te demande de bien réfléchir à ta décision. Une fois que mon sang sera coulé, je serai tien et toi mien, ayant offert ta chair en échange de mon sang. Nous boirons les trois gorgées des trois coupes pour apporter félicité à notre union. Tu partageras ma table et mon lit et tu seras la première et dernière chose que je verrai chaque nouveau jour. Nous serons unis jusque dans la mort et enseveli dans le même mausolée, le même jour. Ce lien sera éternel et indestructible et tenter de le briser entrainera la mort de tous deux. Si tu acceptes ses conditions, tu me donneras l'arme pour le sacrifice de mon sang, nous échangerons les bracelets, boirons dans les coupes et nous nous aimerons cette nuit. Je serai un amant doux, attentionné et ferai de mon mieux pour t'éviter la souffrance. Je te jure fidélité, protection, soins et amour. Je comblerais tous les besoins que ton cœur peut désirer. Je comblerais ton cœur et ton corps jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Si tu refuses, par contre, tu dois me laisser partir. Je ne vivrais pas sous le toit de ce que je désire mais ne peux avoir. Tu dois peser ta réponse, car elle engage ta vie, mais je ne te donne plus de temps de réflexion. J'ai assez attendu et ton cœur doit maintenant savoir ce qu'il veut._

 _En foi de quoi, moi Hamato Michelangelo, j'ai signé comme témoin de la volonté de mon frère Raphael._

Léo eut la tête qui lui tournait. La tournure des événements était si inattendue qu'il en demeura interdit. Certainement, il y avait du Michelangelo là-dessus. Les termes grandiloquents et les intentions exagérées étaient sûrement un pur produit de sa débordante imagination, nourrie à grands renforts de téléromans. Jamais Raphael, si émancipé, ne souhaitait quelque chose d'aussi permanent, exclusif, drastique, excessif et restreignant, n'est-ce pas? Mais Léonardo eut soudain l'envie irrépressible d'y croire et de se laisser tomber dans ce monde d'amour, même s'il le pressentait illusoire. Léo regarda dans la boite et vit bien les deux bracelets de fils bleus et rouges, finement tressés. Léo se dit que c'était peut-être là la raison du bandana bleu disparu. Juste à côté, Léonardo découvrit cette fois-ci avec gêne une bouteille de lubrifiant. Embarrassé, Léo regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Raphael avait créé un micro-univers de beauté et de confort pour son seul bien-être, car il voulait entourer cette première fois d'une aura solennelle mais apaisante et le cœur de Léo fut ému.

Jamais Léo n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour un autre être se mettrait tant en frais pour lui faire la cour. Les émotions se succédaient dans sa tête et bouleversé, il resta tétanisé devant un Raphael plus sérieux qu'un pape à Pâques. Raph comprenait-il tout ce que la feuille impliquait? Ou Mikey avait déversé ses idées débridées sur papier, riant bien en se figurant l'expression de Léo? Que devait-il faire? Si Raphael en pensait moins que ce qui était écrit, Léo serait-il déçu? Raphael en voudra-t-il à Léo plus tard de sa complaisance? Aucune idée n'avait le temps de se former dans son esprit qu'une autre la chassait. Que dirait Raph? Que diraient Maitre Splinter et Donnie? Son cœur débordait devant l'afflux de sentiments, mais un prédominait :

L'excitation. Léo était aimé, désiré. Jamais il n'avait cru l'être à ce point un jour. Et il eut soudain la conviction profonde que la phrase « Je comblerais ton cœur et ton corps jour après jour, nuit après nuit » était vraie. Du plus loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, seul Raphael l'avait toujours motivé. L'approbation de Raphael, le retour de son affection avait été le combat quotidien de Léonardo dans les dernières années. Il sentait que si un être pouvait le faire se sentir complet et satisfait c'était Raphael. Justement, ce dernier, malgré ses efforts pour demeurer impénétrable, commençait à s'agiter. Ses traits se crispaient légèrement sous l'effet de la nervosité. Raphael n'était pas du genre nerveux et Léo comprit toute l'importance que sa réponse avait pour son frère. Léo courba la tête, en signe d'acquiescement, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Raphael fit le même geste de la tête et tendit alors la main pour agripper son sai. Il enfonça la pointe aiguisée dans la chair de son bras sous le regard horrifié de Léo. Certes, ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle pour le ninja aguerri qu'était Raphael, mais le sang était abondant et la cicatrice sûrement visible longtemps. Raphael alors parla :

-Bras protéger toi toujours.

Léo, instinctivement porta la main à son cœur et articula les paroles les plus sincères de sa vie :

-Mon cœur t'aimera toujours

Raph recourba la tête. Il prit un bracelet et l'attacha avec gravité autour du poignet de la tortue bleue. Puis, Léo fit le geste identique. Ils burent leurs 9 gorgées cérémonieusement. Raphael alors étendis précautionneusement Léo dans les coussins, qui le cœur battant, se laissa faire. Raphael entreprit alors de masser chaque centimètre carré du corps de la tortue bleue. Léo comprit que ce préliminaire était fait dans le but unique de relaxer son corps avant de passer à des caresses plus explicites. Au bout de trente minutes, Léo était complètement détendu, ronronnant d'aise, ses muscles relâchés sous les doigts experts de Raphael. Puis les attouchements se précisèrent, Raphael l'embrassant avec passion et malaxant avec habileté la queue sensible de Léonardo, puis riant tout bas en voyant la réaction positive de son partenaire. Léo ouvrit un œil inquiet :

-Quoi?

-Toi ouvre comme fleur quand touche queue.

Raphael alors lécha toute la région autour de l'appendice délicat, faisant frétiller Léo de bien-être. Il érigea de ses mains le sexe de la tortue allongée, mais la sachant prête, il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant.

-Reste calme, lui chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il fit d'abord pénétrer un doigt et attendit pour en insérer un second que Léonardo semble confortable. Il fit quelques mouvements jusqu'à ce qui touche la prostate de Léo, qui s'arqua. Il la stimula plusieurs fois, fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts puis retira la main. Léo fut un moment déstabilisé par le sentiment de perte puis il senti le membre dur et chaud de Raph contre lui. Léo eut peur un très bref instant et chassa cette frayeur. La crainte de fantômes ne l'avait mené à rien et il devait affronter l'inconnu. Il voulait de tout son être faire un avec Raphael, au diable où cela mènerait plus tard. Seul comptait le moment présent et la tortue qui avec délicatesse pour un colosse, pénétrait sa chair vierge. La brûlure fut un moment insoutenable, puis elle fut remplacée par une onde de plaisir chaude et difficilement maîtrisable.

Jamais Léonardo n'avait vécu quelque chose avec une telle intensité. Aucun combat n'équivalait cette lutte pour demeurer conscient sous l'assaut de la jouissance qui prenait peu à peu le contrôle de toutes les facultés.

Peu à peu, Léo ne sut comment se l'expliquer dans l'immédiat, il se sentit consciemment avec le vrai Raphael, son frère, celui qu'il avait toujours connu et il se mit à l'encourager et le supplier avec des mots qu'il n'aurait pas eu pour l'autre Raphael. Lorsque leur plaisir atteint leur pinacle à quelques battements de cœur de distance, Raphael s'écroula contre Léonardo et le pressa contre lui avec un baiser sur la tempe.

Léo avait complétement perdu l'usage de tout ce qu'il lui demandait de remuer. Il s'endormit, comblé dans les bras de la tortue rouge qui l'enlaçait et qui sombrait dans un bienheureux sommeil aussi. Il ne l'entendit pas dire :

-Bonne nuit, Fearless.

Et aucune des deux n'entendit le bruit du gaz qui se répandait dans la pièce.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo se réveilla sur le banc arrière d'une voiture, complètement désorienté et nauséeux. Donnie le regardait fixement.

-Te revoilà parmis nous. Tu devais être épuisé de tes leçons. Nul doute que Raphael progressait tant. Moi, qui croyais que tu étais plus fort que cela! Le chef toujours en contrôle!

-Donnie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…c'était la première fois et…nous nous aimons.

Donnie éclata d'un rire froid.

-Vous vous aimez….tu crois que cela durera combien de temps quand nous guéririons Raphael? Car tu veux toujours qu'il guérisse, n'est-ce-pas?

-Bien entendu, Don! Comment peux-tu douter d'une chose pareille?

-Je ne sais pas, Léonardo. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu sembles beaucoup apprécier cette version de Raphael, qui n'argumente pas avec toi. Cela doit plaire à ton égo de voir enfin Raphael, le seul qui te résistait, vénérer enfin le sol où tu poses les pieds?

-Ce n'est pas du tout cela, Donatello. Raph m'aime vraiment en ce moment et je l'aime aussi. Et pour le futur, nous verrons.

-Je peux te dire que cela ne durera pas et Raph te haïra deux fois plus qu'avant maintenant. J'avais l'intention d'essayer d'améliorer votre relation en lui expliquant le dévouement que tu lui as démontré.

-Et maintenant?

-Je n'aurai pas besoin de rien dire. Il saura que tu as abusé de lui.

-Don, je crois que tu es …jaloux! Mikey m'a expliqué votre histoire à toi et à Raph et je te trouve très effronté de venir me blâmer pour quelque chose que tu as fait bien avant moi derrière le dos de ta famille!

-Ce n'est pas pareil! Le Raph responsable de ses actes est venu me trouver. Il m'a poursuivi en toute connaissance de cause! Il était…très passionné. Et tu sais désormais qu'il est presque impossible de lui résister! Toi, tu as profité de sa faiblesse et tu as résisté beaucoup moins longtemps que moi! Quel chef, je vous dis! Raphael avait raison ce soir-là…tu es méprisable, Léo tu te laisses mener par tes pulsions autant que Raphael. Et ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes car tu sais très bien que cela ne durera pas. Tu ne prends que le plaisir qu'y passe. Raph me disait matin et soir comment il te haïssait et j'en suis presque venu à la conclusion que cette détestation était si énergivore qu'il n'avait plus de place pour l'amour dans son cœur.

-Don, toi aussi tu me hais, maintenant, non? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici? Pour te débarrasser de moi?

-Non, Léo. En fait, si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de toi je ne t'aurai pas donné tes katanas et de plus j'aurai apporté mon bo. Au contraire, je suis fier et heureux pour toi, car je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision pour toi, Raph et tout notre clan.

-De quoi parles-tu, Don?

-Notre père est revenu du Japon. Il est dans le repaire d'Oroku Saki et t'attend à l'intérieur pour te donner ta dernière mission.

-Quoi? Il est maintenu en otage? Ils veulent procéder à un échange et prendre ma vie à la place de la sienne?

-Non, du tout. En fait, c'est inespéré, Léo. A la nouvelle de l'état de Raphael, notre père a jugé que la coupe était pleine et est allé se rendre à Oroku Saki en échange de la vie de son fils. Les pourparlers de paix ont aboutis. Les Oroku et les Hamato ne seront plus en guerre. Ce qui signifie que nous ne serons plus attaqués par eux et de même, nous pouvons désormais avoir libre accès aux dossiers de Stockman, puisque Saki a confirmé que la procédure était réversible.

-Mais, Donnie, c'est merveilleux! Je ne sais comment Maitre Splinter a pu arriver à ce résultat…mais, es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas un piège, Donnie?

-Non, Léo, notre père n'est pas un homme si facile à berner et ne mettrait pas notre vie en danger, mais, par prudence, j'ai apporté tes épées.

-Mais tu m'as parlé d'une dernière mission? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici seuls aussi? Où est Michelangelo?

-En train de dégriser sûrement, le chenapan. Mais c'est parce que pour conclure l'alliance, seule notre présence importait. Moi, je vais au laboratoire, parler avec le scientifique. Toi, tu vas à la salle du trône avec notre père, prêter serment.

-Oh? Ce n'est que cela, jurer de ne plus les attaquer? Dépêchons-nous alors. Sensei m'a manqué et j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, si possible avant le réveil de Raphael. Au fait, comment as-tu réussi à me trainer jusqu'ici?

-J'ai gazé la pièce d'un nouveau produit qui dure plus longtemps et est long à évacuer par les trappes d'aération. J'ai mis un masque à gaz et j'ai réussi à t'extirper de peine et de misère de sous Raphael qui te tenait assez fermement. Des soldats Foots nous attendaient et m'ont aidé à te faire embarquer dans cette voiture qui nous a conduits jusqu'ici. A l'heure actuelle, ayant respiré les émanations un peu plus longtemps, Raphael doit encore dormir.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu que je sois conscient, demain? Je t'aurai suivi volontairement!

-Le Raph actuel se serait opposé à ton départ. Il ne comprend pas tout ce qui est en jeu et n'aurait saisis que nous éloignons son joujou de lui.

-Je ne suis pas un « joujou » pour lui.

-Léo. Peu importe les sentiments actuels, ils seront évaporés rapidement. Ne t'accroche pas à une illusion, surtout quand quelque chose de mieux et de tangible et de permanent t'attend.

-Que veux-tu dire Donnie? Que se passe-t-il en réalité? Quelle est la nature exacte des conditions du traité de paix? Quelle est ma mission? Qu'attends- t-on de moi?, demanda Léo, de plus en plus confus et sentant une appréhension le gagner au terme « permanent »

-Les Hamato et les Oroku ont acceptés de cesser une guerre qui perdurait depuis des siècles et de s'allier. Comment forge-t-on une alliance entre deux familles, Léo? Surtout quand par un bienheureux hasard, les deux héritiers de chaque clan sont de sexes opposés?

L'air cessa de parvenir au cerveau de Léonardo pour plusieurs secondes, son esprit enfiévré essayant de trouver un autre sens à ce qu'avait dit Donnie, mais n'y parvenant pas.

Voyant le silence de Léo, Don hocha la tête.

-C'est cela, Léo. Un mariage. Tu seras uni à Karai, la véritable personne que ton cœur a toujours voulue.

-Karai…n'acceptera jamais.

-Au contraire, elle a consenti. Aucun de ses deux pères, le vrai et l'adoptif ne voulait lui forcer la main.

-Mais mon consentement à moi?

-Notre père a présumé que tu seras ravi. Tu n'as jamais réussi à cacher ton faible pour elle, la seule chose te retenant un peu étant l'approbation de notre père. Désormais, tu l'as. De plus, c'est ton devoir d'aîné. Tu agis toujours selon ton devoir. La paix entre nos familles dépend de cela.

-Mais en quoi cela règle tant leur conflit? Karai est la fille de Splinter et je suis aussi son fils. Ça serait unir deux Hamato et cela serait incestueux. Cela n'apporte rien à Shredder.

-Car maintenant, l'inceste t'arrête? Non, l'histoire merveilleuse de ton avenir ne s'arrête pas là, Léo. Saki demandé l'ainé de vos enfants pour en faire un Oroku.

-Nos enfants? Donnie pour l'amour du ciel, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée, j'étais encore un mutant!

-Un scientifique japonais a trouvé un vaccin antimutagène. Il l'a testé sur plusieurs cobayes et Karai elle-même.

-Je reviendrais une tortue.

-Non, Léo. Il a conçu la formule qui te rendra humain. Lorsque tu le seras, tu pourras consommer votre mariage. Le second enfant ira à Splinter.

-Mais c'est complètement surréaliste! Je ne veux pas!

-Pourquoi Léo? Si tu refuses, la guerre reprend de nouveau avec un redoublement d'intensité à cause de l'affront porté à Karai! Et je n'obtiendrais jamais les informations nécessaires pour la guérison de Raphael! De plus, peut-être aurons-nous tous accès à ce vaccin humanisant? Nous pourrons quitter les égouts! Je ne te comprends pas! Tu fantasmes sur Karai depuis un an! Est-ce à cause de Raphael? Tu sais que c'est illusoire. Tu ne dois pas t'accrocher à cette chimère. Veux-tu vraiment vivre quotidiennement avec un Raph qui te méprise et te déteste. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va le retenir de soit fuguer ou te tuer, Léo, lorsqu'il réalisera ce que tu as fait!

La tête de Léo tournait :

-Non, je refuse.

-Tu diras cela à notre père que tu te dérobes à ton devoir. À Shredder que tu dédaignes sa fille et à Karai elle-même qui t'attend que tu ne veux pas d'elle. Tu expliqueras plus tard à Raphael que sa guérison a été plus longue et que nous devons demeurer cloitrés sous les égouts parce que tu avais trop pris ton pied en baisant avec lui.

Soudain, une vibration retentie :

Don prit son T-Phone :

-Tiens, c'est Mikey. Il m'écrit que Raph est éveillé, furieux et casse tout. Il dit qu'il croit que Raphael est revenu partiellement à lui, mais qu'il semble aussi avoir aussi oublié les évènements des derniers jours. Raphael est en colère contre toi et te cherche. Tu vois? Tu peux lire si tu crois que j'invente.

Léo en tremblant pris le T-PHONE :

 _Ancienne personnalité semble de retour en partie. A oublié ce qui est arrivé dernièrement. Furieux, cherche Léo. Il est agité et violent, où êtes-vous?_

-Donc, Léo? C'est ta décision. Tu entres avec moi et tu fais ce que notre père attend de toi. Tu passes une vie inespérée avec la kunoichi de tes rêves, fondant une famille et dirigeant un clan puissant. Car cela fait partie de l'accord. Toi, et non Karai dirigera le clan des Oroku et ton fils après toi. Saki te juge plus mesuré et sage que sa fille et le seul assez digne de tous ses généraux… Karai a accepté cette passation de pouvoir. Tu pourras orienter les FOOT selon ton bon plaisir, leur faire chanter des chorales à Noel si le cœur t'en dit. J'entre avec toi et j'ai tout pour guérir complètement Raphael, qui sera, selon la volonté de notre père, notre nouveau chef, ce que Raph a toujours désiré plus que tout. Ou nous rentrons au repaire, ou tu affronteras le courroux et la déception de notre père, la vengeance des Oroku et pire : la fureur sûrement apocalyptique de Raphael. Alors?

Léo respira un grand coup et jeta un dernier regard nostalgique au bracelet de fils rouges et bleus. Ses traits se raffermir alors que sa décision se forma :

-Entrons, j'ai déjà fait assez attendre Sensei.


	12. Chapter 12

Raphael s'était réveillé avec la désormais familière impression d'avoir été endormi avec du gaz anesthésiant et une étrange appréhension. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un indice de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Une odeur caractéristique de bois de santal et de bougie flottait encore dans l'air mais ce que Raphael percevait le plus était l'odeur citronnée associée à Léonardo qui imprégnait encore le tissu des coussins. Son frère devait avoir quitté depuis peu, le creux de l'oreiller était encore visible.

Raphael se leva avec difficulté, une migraine tenace le tenaillant, malgré que ses idées lui semblaient plus claires que jamais. Il alla vers la porte de sa chambre et il constata avec aberration, puis colère qu'elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Léo était sorti et l'avait enfermé à double tour. Il chercha des yeux un message ou une note qui lui expliquerait la raison de son internement. Il ne trouva que le texte composé par Michelangelo. Il le lut, le relut encore et pâlit de rage quand le fait lui parut incontestable. Il devait impérativement sortir de là et parler à Léonardo.

Il frappa du poing et du pied sur la porte, hurlant sa fureur et son indignation :

-Mikey! Donnie! Ouvrez cette putain de porte! Léonardo, quand je vais mettre la main sur toi tu n'es pas mieux que mort!

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut incroyablement long, le plus jeune des Hamato ouvrit la porte, confus :

-Raph? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu…tu vas mieux?

-J'irai mieux quand mes mains serreront jusqu'à la suffocation ce fils de pute de Léo!

-Mais Raph…je ne comprends pas…ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu voulais?

-Où est Léonardo? Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Je ne sais pas Raph. Donnie m'a filé entre les doigts. Je suis arrivé ici pour le confronter et il n'y avait personne. Je n'ai vu ni Léo, ni Don. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Il commencera à faire jour dans un peu plus de deux heures. Ils seront bien obligés de rentrer, peu importe où ils sont.

-Écris à Donnie immédiatement. Je veux savoir si Léonardo est avec lui.

Mikey tapa en tremblant un court texto, alors que Raph comme un fauve en cage, faisant les cents pas.

-Écoute, frérot, tu me fous les nerfs en pelote! Que s'est-il passé? Léo n'a pas été…réceptif? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de cette nuit?

Raph se prit la tête à deux mains en hurlant :

-Mikey! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu me faire cela. Dis-moi Mikey qu'il y a une explication!

-Raph, je veux bien, mais je ne comprends pas encore ce qui te fout en rogne. Tu sembles avoir retrouvé tes facultés. Ta mémoire aussi, enfin je crois? Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas que tu m'as demandé de t'aider à séduire Léonardo? Et de t'assister dans tout ce protocole nuptial pour le conquérir? Cela a du fonctionner, non? Léo a un faible connu pour le cérémonial et les trucs officiels…

Avec anxiété, Raphael se mordait littéralement les doigts.

-Mikey…tu n'aurais pas dû m'encourager, tu savais que ça finirait mal. Je n'avais pas toute ma tête. Ne m'en parle plus jamais!

-Je ne comprends pas, Raph tu portes le bracelet. Donc, Léo a accepté, non? Tu lui as librement laissé la chance de se retirer et il ne l'a pas prise. Est-ce que tu regrettes? N'aimes-tu pas Léo depuis des années? Tu avais l'air fichtrement sûr de toi hier! Je ne comprends pas que tu ne sois pas tout renversé de joie! Tu fantasmes sur le cul de Léo depuis tes douze ans et le lendemain de votre nuit de noces vous…

Raph frappa de toutes ses forces Mikey derrière la tête :

-Est-ce que tu vois Léo ce matin? Non? Il s'est faufilé en douce, m'a drogué en me gazant et m'a mis en cage comme un animal!

-Mais Raph, il y a surement une explication. Premièrement, Léo s'est battu bec et ongles pour que nous cessions les gaz. De plus, pourquoi t'aurait-il gazé une fois sorti? Il n'avait qu'à verrouiller la porte, non?

Raph cessa de se tordre les mains d'angoisse une minute pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas faux.

-Moi, je dis que c'était plutôt quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la chambre qui vous a peut-être gazés toi et Léo afin de le trainer hors de la pièce sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pussiez-vous opposer. Je commence même à penser que Léo a été turtlenappé, car lui aussi était attiré par toi. Il était évident que cela le préoccupait beaucoup et je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait revenu sur sa décision. Léo est une tortue d'honneur. Il ne revient jamais sur sa parole, tu le sais! Don d'un autre côté à démontrer une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de Léonardo. Tu n'as pas été très aimable avec Donnie ces derniers temps et tu sais qu'il gardait un coin tendre pour toi dans son cœur. Te voir courtiser Léo de façon aussi immodérée la surement chagriné. Sûrement après m'avoir fait faux bond, il est venu ici, vous a drogués durant votre sommeil et a apporté Léo inconscient hors d'ici. Mais Don aime Léo malgré tout. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. J'ai même pensé durant un moment qu'il essayait lui aussi de le séduire mais pour son propre compte. Je ne le comprends pas trop. Je ne saisis pas les motivations et machinations des personnes trop cérébrales comme Donnie et Léo.

Raph songea que c'était la seule explication plausible. La seule qu'il souhaitait, en tous les cas. Léo avait été amené contre son gré. Il se reprocha de n'avoir pu le protéger. Ignorer où il était, avec qui et pour quelle raison le mettait au supplice. De tout son cœur, il avait espéré avant de s'endormir que sa quête était terminée et que Léonardo était à lui légitimement et d'être le premier sur qui les yeux bleus de Léo se poseraient à son réveil. Et soudain, il avait été arraché traitreusement de ses bras alors qu'il avait juré de toujours le défendre. Il souhaitait pour Donatello que celui-ci avait une bonne excuse pour avoir abrégé sa nuit nuptiale pensa –t-il en ouvrant et refermant ses poings dans un geste d'agitation, car même si Léo le suppliait, y allait le cogner et pas juste un peu.

Soudain, le T-phone de Mikey sonna avec la sonnerie particulière associée au numéro de Donatello.

Avec effarement, Mikey lut le texto et balança un bon 30 secondes avant de décider le montrer à son frère Raphael.

 _Mission terminée. Raph est ok? Splinter et moi revenons bientôt accompagnés de Léonardo et de sa fiancée, Karai. Tu peux préparer quelque chose pour les féliciter et lui souhaiter la bienvenue? Ils demeureront avec nous jusqu'aux noces dans environ une semaine. Ensuite, Léo s'en ira et Raphael aura le commandement. Tu peux lui dire, ça devrait le calmer._

-Le calmer, le calmer!Regarde comment je suis calme! gueula Raph avec toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait, tout en projetant le T-Phone à bout de bras où il éclata contre un mur. Il respira avec peine, tenta de maitriser toute la rage et le chagrin qui le consumaient vivant, la main contre le cœur. Lorsqu'il sembla avoir repris un semblant de contrôle, il poursuivit, plus bas :

-Il ne revient jamais sur sa parole, n'est-ce pas Mikey?, répondit dans un grognement menaçant Raphael. Allez, dépêche-toi, nous avons du pain sur la planche pour accueillir ses traitres. Tu parlais tout à l'heure de comment Fearless aimait le décorum, non? N'allons pas le décevoir! N'est-ce pas le jour qu'il a attendu toute sa vie? Il faut qu'il s'en souvienne pour toujours! Et, ceci me rappelle une dernière chose, Mikey : pour la version officielle, je ne me remémore plus de rien de ce qui s'est passé suite à ma capture par les Foots.


	13. Chapter 13

Lorsque Splinter, Donnie et les nouveaux fiancés arrivèrent, il était 6 heures du matin et Léo portait Karai qui tombait de fatigue. La tortue bleue elle-même avait peine à faire un pas devant l'autre. L'abus de saké n'étant pas la seule cause. Éveillé prématurément à deux heures du matin, ayant vécu dans le dernier 24 heures plus d'émotions que certains en un an, il ne voulait que sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve pour ne plus songer ni au passé, ni au présent, ni à l'avenir. La seule chose qui lui insufflait un peu de combativité était la perspective de revoir Raphael, mais en pleine possession de ses facultés. Il ne savait pas comment celui-ci allait être. Le message de Mikey semblait indiquer que Raph avait oublié les derniers évènements, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-il en colère contre Léo? Ah oui, c'est vrai : le Raph « normal » était toujours en colère contre Léo. Comment se réhabituer à sa haine après les heures tendres d'intimité passées en sa compagnie? Léo secoua la tête. Il traversera la rivière rendu au pont. De toute façon, les conditions stipulaient que Léo et Karai devaient passer la semaine au repaire, jusqu'à ce que les préparatifs de mariage au Japon soient terminés ainsi qu'une nouvelle dose de vaccin. Donc, dans 7 jours, Léo quitterait sa famille, sa maison et son corps pour toujours. C'était à tourner la tête. Le seul point positif était que passé ce délai, il n'aurait plus à souffrir le ressentiment de Raph, ce qui, après avoir été tant aimé, serait difficile à supporter.

Il regarda la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras. Karai avait démontré une passivité inhabituelle durant la rencontre. Il n'avait pu lui parler seul à seul pour déterminer jusqu'à qu'elle point Karai avait consenti au projet paternel. Il se repassa les arguments de Donatello et de son père. La paix n'aurait pas été une raison suffisante pour que Léo accepte si Karai avait subi des contraintes, mais il n'avait pu s'entretenir avec elle avant de donner sa parole. Désormais, Karai était la responsabilité de Léonardo et celui-ci se demandait bien ce que la kunoichi éprise d'indépendance pensait de la situation. Splinter avait requis la présence de Karai durant le laps de temps que dureraient les préparatifs car il avait été privé d'elle depuis très longtemps. De plus, Léonardo ne pouvait quitter sans avoir dit un au revoir satisfaisant à ses frères. Karai et Léo devaient demeurer un an minimum au Japon, afin que Léo puisse faire suivre sa condition médicale particulière de près par le laboratoire. Oroku Saki insistait pour que l'aîné de leurs futurs enfants naisse au pays du Soleil Levant également. Il regarda de nouveau les traits délicats et la silhouette fragile de sa compagne. Il ne la voyait pas mère. Mais peu importe ce que pouvait visualiser Léo ou non, ce qui était fait était fait. Il se repassa les moments forts de la « cérémonie ».

Il avait été introduit dans la salle du trône avec Donnie, où attendait leur père. Celui-ci les avait embrassés avec affection et plus particulièrement Léonardo. Puis, Léo, bien qu'il connaisse bien déjà leur ennemi avait été présenté officiellement comme l'aîné et le promis. Saki avait hoché la tête, puis avait fait entrer Karai, qui vêtue de façon beaucoup plus féminine que d'habitude pénétra dans la salle, tête baissée, dans une attitude modeste hors de son caractère. Après de nouvelles salutations d'usage, il avait invité Léonardo à demeurer avec lui alors que les autres allaient à un banquet.

-Tortue. Je dois savoir. Acceptes-tu ma fille volontairement? Car tu dois le faire en toute connaissance de cause. Ma fille s'est déshonorée au Japon et aucun fils de chef de yakusa ne la prendrait pour épouse. Je sais que tu es honorable. Si tu n'avais été tortue et fils de mon ennemi, ce mariage serait fait depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais eu de fils et je souhaite voir un petit fils avant ma mort qui est proche. Hamato Yoshi a eu plus de chance que moi, mais souhaiterait également un petit-enfant peu importe le sexe qu'il soit. Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, malgré ta forme mutante, qui sera bientôt, si tu le veux derrière toi. Je ne veux qu'un petit-fils légitime. Personne n'épousera Karai, puisqu'elle s'est flétrie, toi seul a peut-être assez de cœur pour cela. Ma fille et ton père m'ont avoué ton penchant pour elle. Tu es le meilleur guerrier que je connaisse et homme d'honneur. Tu es, par adoption, aîné d'un clan ancien. Veux-tu la paix entre nos clans? Si tu acceptes ma fille, je te la donne. Tu auras le clan des Foots sous tes ordres et ainsi tes fils après toi. J'ai besoin d'un homme assez fort pour faire taire les commérages sur ma fille et provoquer la crainte et la considération. Tu es le seul mâle qui semble susciter le respect chez ma fille et cela est déjà un exploit en soi et je crois que tu as la force de la maintenir dans le droit chemin. L'acceptes-tu librement? Car tu sais que pour les Japonais, les fiançailles sont affaires sérieuses et cela sera de très courtes fiançailles car je souhaite une consommation rapide. Rompre l'arrangement entre nous équivaudrait à une reprise triplée des hostilités pour encore des années.

Comme un prisonnier, Léo avait-il le droit à un appel? Il devait parler à Raph. Mais comment expliquer à cet homme qu'il s'était lié à son propre frère? De plus, Raphael était, selon Mikey, qui n'était pas menteur et dans l'équipe Raph/Léo depuis le début, furieux contre Léo et avait oublié. Peut-être avait-il oublié son propre comportement, ne se rappelant que de celui de Léonardo? De toute façon, si Don allait le guérir comme convenu, Raph le détesterait de nouveau, avant sans doute une vigueur renouvelée maintenant que Léo méritait cette colère.

Alors, Léo n'avait qu' hoché la tête, n'osant poser aucune question sur les flétrissures de Karai.

Le reste s'était passé comme dans un rêve, le repas en pleine nuit, qui, il le jurerait, avait un goût de cendre, les présents emballés dans du papier de riz, la remise du pantalon, symbole de fidélité pour Léo…

Et Karai dans ses bras, ramenée chez lui. Il y a deux mois, Léo se serait coupé le bras avec son propre katana pour cela, mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait que de l'oppression et de l'angoisse.

Splinter et Donatello arrivèrent en premier, joyeux, s'écriant « Nous voici avec les nouveaux fiancés » alors que Léo apparut en dernier, portant Karai telle une nouvelle mariée franchissant la porte. Du moins, ce fut l'impression corrosive que cela donna au cœur de Raphael, accoté sur le mur, faisant tourner habilement son sai, le visage vidé de toute expression. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde et Raph détourna les yeux, l'air indifférent.

Le cœur de Léo frappait dans sa poitrine. Il devait lui parler, entendre sa voix, savoir…

-Raphael? Tu vas mieux?

Raph jeta un regard blasé à la tortue bleue :

-Parfaitement bien, articula –il nettement et froidement.

Léonardo sentit distinctement son cœur couler. Il ne pourrait jamais se réhabituer à cela. Il devait faire un effort se rappela-t-il. Il n'avait qu'à être fort 7 jours. Il ne pouvait se cacher en boule dans son lit, en larmes. Il avait la responsabilité de Karai et il ne pouvait la déshonorer en ayant malheureux de son choix. De plus, Donnie l'avait averti et prévenu plus de cent fois que cela allait arriver. Il n'irait pas se ridiculiser d'avoir cru réelle une chimère.

Léo tourna la tête pour dissimuler les larmes qui risquaient de couler pour juger du décor réalisé par Mikey.

-C'est très joli, Mikey ce que tu as fait. Karai sera agréablement surprise à son réveil. Par contre, nous venons de sortir de table et n'avons pas faim. Je vais me coucher et Karai aussi, quelques heures.

-D'accord, j'ai transporté un futon dans la chambre de Maitre Splinter pour elle.

Leur père intervient :

-Léonardo et Karai peuvent partager la même chambre et je veux que vous les considérez tous comme mari et femme déjà. Allez mes enfants! Nous festoierons plus tard. Raphael, mon fils, j'ai à te parler.

Splinter dut réitérer son appel deux fois alors que le regard vert et dangereux du reptile demeurait encore fixé sur la porte qui venait de voir disparaitre le nouveau couple, ses poings fermés tremblant de rage.


	14. Chapter 14

-Blablabla, responsabilités, blablabla, mener des hommes, blablabla l'étoffe d'un chef…

Raphael aurait pu être tout au fond de l'océan que les paroles de son père l'auraient atteint davantage. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte, il tentait de calmer les idées de meurtre qui lui venaient. Complètement fermé aux paroles de Splinter, il concentrait toutes ses facultés auditives à essayer de percevoir un quelconque bruit provenant de la chambre de la tortue au bandeau azur. Car oui, si un seul gémissement en provenait, il entrait là et faisait un carnage. Soudain, la dernière phrase captiva son attention :

-Je te conseille donc d'être le plus en la compagnie de ton frère durant ses derniers jours avant son départ.

-Hors de question. Je vais passer la semaine chez Casey.

-Raphael. Ton frère a des choses à t'apprendre. Pour être un bon chef, il…

-Bon chef, lui?, beugla Raph, il ne pense qu'à sa petite personne et à sa pute qu'il s'est ramassé…

-Raphael!

Le prénom résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, sorti à la fois de la bouche de Splinter et de Léonardo lui-même qui venait de sortir de la chambre.

-Raphael, continua Léo en avançant dangereusement, tu peux dire de moi ce que tu veux, je crois t'avoir déjà dit que ton opinion m'importait peu. Mais, ne t'avise jamais de parler en mal de ma femme. J'ai supporté tes injures à son égard autrefois car je n'avais pas le droit légitime de la défendre, mais cette-fois ci, tiens-toi le pour dit. La prochaine fois, tu m'en répondras les armes à la main.

L'indignation étrangla Raphael au point que cela laissa le temps à Maitre Splinter d'enfoncer le clou :

-Tu es injuste envers ton frère. Léonardo a montré une rare dévotion durant ta maladie, mon fils. Il a beaucoup donné de sa personne pour t'assurer sécurité et bien-être, se sacrifiant sans hésitation. Son amour fraternel et son abnégation sont dignes d'éloges et non d'injures. Tu suivras ses leçons, Raphael.

Raphael pâlit : Donc, c'était cela : Léo avait sacrifié sa vertu pour réconforter Raphael temporairement rien de plus. Il avait été berné.

-Sensei, je ne fais plus parti de votre clan désormais. Raphael aura sans doute plus de plaisir à passer du temps avec Donatello, pour « s'instruire », ajouta ironiquement Léo, parlant de lui, je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans son laboratoire, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Aussitôt, une suspicion jalouse remplaça la colère chez Raph : Pourquoi Léo allait-il au labo? Savait-il que Don y cachait ses joujoux érotiques et autres essentiels?

Léo repassa avec quelque chose en main qu'il cachait et Raph allait sauter par-dessus le divan pour lui ouvrir le poing de force, quand justement, Don héla Léo :

-Léo, j'ai aussi des préservatifs…tu sais, au cas où, il ne faudrait pas que Karai tombe enceinte alors que tu es encore mutant.

Raph ouvrit des grands yeux : « encore mutant » ? Et « enceinte »?

Devant sa mine interloquée, leur père expliqua à Raphael tout l'accord et conclut :

-Oroku Saki est malade. Très malade…il veut voir Karai casée avant de mourir pour pouvoir partir en paix. Si Léo est humain, il devient un parti extrêmement souhaitable et alors nos clans seront unis.

-Vous…vous avez vendu Léo comme un veau blanc! Pourquoi ne juste pas avoir attendu qu'il crève? Vous l'aurez eu votre paix!

-Raphael! Je n'ai pas vendu ton frère. Nous avons eu une opportunité de situation gagnante pour tous. Ton frère est raisonnable et responsable. De plus, je crois que Karai ne le laissait pas indifférent non plus. C'est ce que toi, Raphael, prétendait avec indignation il me semble?

La tête de Raph tournait, il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre qu'il avait remeublée comme avant son accident.

Une fois en sureté, il ferma les yeux et essaya de comprendre comme si sa vie en dépendait, se repassant le plus d'indices qu'il pouvait. Comme Mikey avait suggéré, il était probable que Léo ait quitté sa chambre non de son plein gré. Puis, on l'avait poussé au mur pour épouser cette sorcière et les sauver de il ne savait quelle abomination qui planait supposément au-dessus de leur tête. Raph connaissait son Léo sur le bout des doigts pour certains aspects. Il était très facile de faire de Léo une marionnette avec des mots comme « devoir », « honneur » et « responsabilité ». De plus, tirer la corde culpabilité était une méthode éprouvée. Dire à Léo que la vie de ses frères et de son père dépendaient de sa décision était une façon certaine d'en faire ce que l'on voulait. Et il y avait Karai. Son père avait sous-entendu que Karai ne pouvait qu'épouser Léo et non un autre humain pour des raisons obscures. Léonardo était un chevalier servant, s'il était le seul à pouvoir sauver une demoiselle en détresse, il le ferait. Et oui, malgré que la bile montait à sa bouche quand il y pensait, le fait que cela soit Karai, que Léo avait toujours trouvé fascinante avait dû être le poids décisif qui avait fait pencher la balance. Mais comment Léo avait-il pu l'oublier, le trahir ainsi? Raph s'était mis à nu devant lui, montrant de lui une face vulnérable qu'il n'aurait jamais crue dévoiler? Et comment Léo l'avait remercié? La rancœur le reprit. Il croyait avoir touché le cœur de son frère, mais il avait eu tort. Comment avait-il pu perdre de vue que le cœur de Léo n battait que pour Karai!

Il passa le plus de temps possible dans sa chambre, ignorant les légers chuchotements qu'il percevait de l'autre côté de la cloison. Léo tout à l'heure avait eu le geste qu'il avait toujours à l'approche d'une migraine. Raphael ouvrit sa radio et mit le volume au maximum.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il pensa à sortir, poussé par la faim, ayant pu demeurer la aussi longtemps grâce à sa salle de bain personnelle, mais un heurtement à la porte le prévient.

-Raph, c'est moi, Mikey.

S'il y avait une seule personne que Raph acceptait de voir en ce moment c'était son jeune frère Michelangelo.

-Tiens, je t'ai apporté du spaghetti. Écoute, Raph, tu n'es pas obligé de sortir…mais tu sais qu'il ne reste que 6 jours avant que toutes tes chances avec Léo soient enterrées pour de bon?

-De quoi parles-tu, moustique? Ce vieux Fearless ne m'intéresse plus, en admettant qu'il m'ait déjà intéressé. Je crois presque refaire un essai avec Donnie.

Le visage de Mikey se ferma :

-Non, Raph. Tu ne feras pas ça. Tu aimes Léo et Léo t'aime.

-Il m'aime? Et la fille qui partage son lit, qu'est-ce que c'est? La nouvelle bonne? Une autre illusion de mon esprit dérangé?

-Raphael. Léo n'aime pas Karai. Du moins, il sait maintenant qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment. Et Karai n'aime pas plus Léo. C'est un mariage arrangé : une union forcée orchestrée par nos clans.

-Léo aurait pu dire « non »! Ce n'est pas un gamin sans défense!

-J'ai questionné innocemment Donnie. Je peux te garantir que la marge de manœuvre de Léo était très mince. Et Don m'a expliqué comment le consentement de Léo a été difficile à arracher. Pourtant, personne ne peut blâmer Léonardo de ne pas avoir une obéissance filiale parfaite…habituellement. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ont dû y mettre une pression inhabituelle car Léo refusait d'obéir. Don y a mis toute sa rhétorique, Sensei toute son autorité et même Shredder a dû le talonner. Don m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi récalcitrant aux ordres et hésitant. J'ai demandé à Donnie ce qui selon lui avait causé cette hésitation peu naturelle à Léo, le mec qui sauterait en bas d'un immeuble sur un haussement de sourcil de son Sensei. Don m'a dit que tu semblais être la source de cette incertitude.

-Vraiment? Alors…mais pourquoi? Je ne comprends toujours pas? J'aurai amené Léo ailleurs pour qu'il échappe aux pressions! Nous n'avons besoin de personne! Je me serai occupé de lui! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait confiance? Ou au moins consulté? Et là, il a dit oui, il la ramène, la balade sous mes yeux…

Mikey secoua la tête :

-Raphie. Tu connais Léo. S'il a dit oui, il y va jusqu'au bout. Vous êtes tous les deux identiques sur ce point. Vous ne faites rien à moitié.

-Il m'avait promis avant elle!

-Il ne savait pas que c'était tes vrais sentiments! Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient permanents…J'ai dit à Léo pour Donnie…que tu avais essayé, puis tu l'avais laissé tomber. Léo a confronté Donnie et Don a dit que …tu haïssais Léo à un point qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer sur ta passion pour Donnie. Qu'il devait avoir accès aux dossiers de Stockman, pour te guérir,…que pour ce faire il devait accepter, mais qu'une fois guéri, tu détesterais encore plus Léo qu'avant. Il a dit à Léo que c'était la « bête » qu'il parlait, que c'était une illusion…

-Je vais tuer Don.

-Non, répondit fermement Mikey, tu vas m'écouter. Si tu étais sorti de ta chambre, tu aurais remarqué un Léo triste portant toujours son bracelet. Comme toi, d'ailleurs.

-Il l'a peut-être juste oublié là. Tout comme je l'ai fait, acheva Raph par orgueil.

-Non. Léo n'est pas du genre à oublier, surtout quelque chose ayant un tel symbolisme. Ni toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Tu ne l'as pas enlevé car tu aimes trop Léo pour te séparer de ce souvenir de votre nuit où vous avez été si proches et de même Léonardo. Tu connais ton Fearless : il est aisé à pardonner, mais difficile à convaincre. La première chose qui selon moi serait la plus simple est de lui avouer que tu te rappelles de tout et que tu ne regrettes rien. Ensuite, bien entendu, il va falloir que tu prouves que ton amour est vraiment sincère pour que Léo accepte de faire plus qu'une entaille à son contrat. Tu sais comment il déteste revenir sur ce qu'il a promis. J'ai remarqué que Léo était beaucoup plus physique que je l'aurais cru. Il fondait comme du beurre quand tu posais certains gestes précis. Éveiller son cœur et, très rapidement après, son corps à nouveau, serait une bonne stratégie.

-Hum. Essaye de ne pas le regarder d'aussi près.

-Sois jaloux, mais pas maladivement. Léo était tout sourire de confusion parfois devant tes signes de possessivité extrêmes. Mais, n'agresse ni Karai, ni Don. Léo défend toujours les « faibles ». Cela te fera perdre des points.

-Bien, autre chose?

-Tu as 6 jours. Fixe-toi un objectif précis pour chaque jour. Aujourd'hui cela devrait être tout de suite la confession, pour dissiper cet immense nuage de malentendus. Avec cela, Léo peut peut-être essayer de faire trainer les choses en longueur en t'offrant un sursis supplémentaire de deux ou trois jours. Léo demande à être convaincu. Il te supplie de le faire!

-Bien, merci Mikey! J'y vais de ce pas!

Raph couru jusqu'à la salle commune, puis à la cuisine, au labo et au Dojo. Ne le voyant nulle part, il allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand il vit la porte entrouverte de Léonardo. Sur son lit, LEUR lit se corrigea Raphael, Léo et Karai s'embrassaient, allongés, entrelacés, la jeune fille ayant même retiré ses vêtements, exhibant ses dessous de dentelles noires.

Raphael referma la porte précautionneusement, avant que son frère puisse être témoin de son expression défaite et bouleversée. Il ne savait si Léo demandait à être convaincu, comme Mikey le prétendait. Il en doutait même fortement. Mais ELLE…ce qu'elle cherchait, elle allait le trouver!


	15. Chapter 15

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre de Léo :_

Karai soupira :

-Léo, tu n'es pas obligé de détourner les yeux quand je me déshabille. Est-ce que je te dégoûte autant ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Désolé, tout cela est si soudain…je ne suis pas encore habitué à partager l'intimité d'une femme. Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer. Au contraire.

-Oui. Je sais, mais tu devras t'habituer rapidement. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être inconfortables l'un avec l'autre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Rien ne presse. Certes, nous allons nous marier d'ici une semaine, mais rien ne nous oblige à se précipiter suite à cela non plus. Ce n'est qu'une cérémonie.

-Shredder…ne t'as rien dit ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-Léo…crois-tu que tu seras capable de m'aimer un jour ?

-Karai, je…je ne sais pas. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup. Certes, je te trouve jolie et agile, mais…

-Embrasse-moi. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas embrassé tu ne sauras la réponse à cette question. Embrasse-moi, Léo.

Maladroitement, Léonardo s'approcha de Karai et avança les lèvres. Celle-ci les captura avec audace. Le baiser se prolongea et ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit. Puis, Karai interrompit le baiser.

-Et alors ?

Léo hésita : Ce n'était pas là…ce sentiment de papillons dans le ventre qu'il avait ressenti quand les lèvres de Raph s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Le baiser avait été assez agréable, mais sans plus.

Il vit deux émotions se mêler dans les yeux d'ambre de sa partenaire. Un mélange de déception et de crainte. Ce type de regard était tellement peu familier chez Karai que Léo ne put le supporter. Ne pas désirer Karai autant que Raphael ne signifiait qu'il pouvait la regarder souffrir sans ressentir quoique ce soit. Doucement, il prit son menton et posa un baiser sur le nez de la jeune femme.

-Hé ! Ne le prends pas comme cela. J'ai aimé ça. Cela sera surement meilleur quand ma bouche sera pourvue de lèvres plus douces et ma bouche moins grande.

L'expression de Karai bien qu'énigmatique montrait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dupe.

-Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Moi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la possibilité de vivre des rencontres romantiques, ici dans les égouts.

Les yeux couleur de miel se fermèrent à demi un instant, lui donnant un air félin. Puis soudain, elle cria avec l'emphase d'une personne éprouvant le plus grand plaisir de sa vie :

-Oh ! Oui, oui, Léo ! Continue ! Ah c'est bon !

Paniqué, Léo essaya de lui couvrir la bouche de sa main, mais tel un serpent, Karai lui échappa et frappa sur le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Raphael :

-Ah! Léééééoooo! Ouuiiiiiii. Wow!Tu es si gros et puissant! Je te sens bien…ah continue mon amour….

Si Léo avait eu des cheveux il se seraient dressés sur sa tête.

-Karai ! Tais-toi!

-Oh! Pourquoi, ah bébé c'est si bon….tout le monde doit entendre comment tu me faire jouir!

Au même instant, la porte de la pièce d'à côté claqua, son occupant s'éloignant à grands pas furibonds.

Il lui siffla entre ses dents en lui serrant le bras :

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

Elle lui siffla en retour, un air moqueur :

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ?

-Il va t'entendre !

Léonardo comprit son erreur stratégique quand Karai lui lança un visage victorieux :

-Qui est « il »? , chuchota-t-elle Qui est cette unique personne de sexe masculin dont l'opinion de ce que nous faisons dans notre chambre conjugale t'importe tellement ? Ce n'est pas ton père, enfin, notre père, puisque tu as sa bénédiction ? Il n'y a que 3 autres « il » ici.

Rougissant, Léo admit :

-Mon frère Raphael.

-Le rouge, c'est ça ? Avec les sais, qui m'a disloquée l'épaule l'autre jour ?

-Oui.

-Il me déteste.

-Non, Karai, en fait, c'est moi qu'il déteste.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. C'est parfaitement le contraire.

-Que veux -tu dire ? lui demanda Léo interloqué.

-Pour quelqu'un de si réfléchi et observateur que toi, ta question m'étonne. N'as-tu pas remarqué que lors de combat contre les Foots, ce frère est toujours derrière toi, dos à ta carapace ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu le faire avec tes deux autres frères. Pourtant, tu es beaucoup plus fort que ceux-ci, donc bien moins vulnérable. Pourquoi ? demanda Karai en penchant la tête de côté comme si elle réfléchissait vraiment à un problème qu'elle semblait avoir depuis longtemps résolu. De plus, ton frère Raphael m'exècre plus que n'importe qui et j'ai pourtant une plénitude d'ennemis. Lorsque je flirte avec toi, tes deux autres cadets ne réagissent pas, mais celui-ci monte aussitôt aux barricades. Lorsqu'il était « sauvage », son côté protecteur et possessif s'est dévoilé au grand jour, non ? Si dans le fond, votre Raphael sauvage était le vrai Raphael ? Si, sans ressentir le besoin de filtrer ses vraies émotions, il avait exprimé ses vrais sentiments ? Ton frère n'a jamais laissé d'indices qui te considérait plus que comme un frère ? A toi, ou à tes autres frères ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Tu peux tout me dire, Léo, je ne suis pas ici pour juger. Nous serons bientôt mari et femme et comme tu le soulignais plus tôt, nous nous connaissons bien peu. Raconte-moi. Ensuite, je te parlais de moi, à mon tour.

Alors, Léo raconta. Bien sûr, il édulcora ses propres sentiments, car ils étaient encore confus et de plus, il ne voulait pas blesser Karai.

A la fin de l'histoire, Karai eu un regard tragique.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter, Léo. Mais tout cela est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû t'entrainer dans cette histoire pour commencer. J'ai gâcher toutes tes possibilités de bonheur avec Raphael.

-N'exagérons rien. Raph regrette tout désormais, enfin, ce dont il se rappelle. Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, au contraire. Raph est promu chef. C'est ce qu'il a toujours souhaité, ainsi que d'être débarrassé de moi. C'est ce que le vrai Raph pense, finit Léo tristement.

Karai pris à son tour son menton pour lui poser un baiser taquin sur le museau :

-Tu m'as raconté que ton jeune frère, le boute-en-train, prétendait savoir quelque chose, des infos privilégiées. Lui as-tu déjà demandé clairement ce que c'était ?

-Non.

-Alors qu'attends-tu ?

-Mais toi, Karai ? N'avais-tu pas ta propre histoire à me raconter ?

-Il est tard. Je dois retourner à la surface pour mon injection. Ensuite, notre père souhaite s'entretenir avec moi et prendre le thé. À mon retour, je te partagerais mon histoire. Tu as tes propres problèmes à régler d'ici là. Je veux que ta conscience soit claire, Léo. Je veux que tu sache vraiment ce que tu peux perdre et gagner.

Karai s'habilla, posa un baiser sur son front et partie.

Perplexe, Léo se dirigea vers le salon où son frère disputait une partie de jeu vidéo.

-Mikey ? Puis-je te voir en particulier ?

-Pose ta question ici Léo, mon paladin est à deux doigts de monter niveau 71.

Léo soupira et fixa le plancher avec indécision. Comment poser la question sans avoir l'air d'y accorder une importance aussi tardive que déplacée? De plus, les trois aînés détestaient les situations où ils semblaient avoir besoin de l'aide du bébé de la famille.

-Yo, Léo ! Prends-ça relaxe. Je savais qu'un jour tu viendrais me poser la question. Ça t'en a pris un temps fou ! Trop orgueilleux pour admettre que ce pauvre Mikey pourrait avoir de l'info plus à jour que le Fearless Leader ? Bien. La réponse est : Dans son journal intime. Duh ! Oui, il a un journal intime, caché derrière la 17 ième brique de la seconde rangée en partant du bas à droite, qui est délogée ainsi que celles à côté... Si tu me demandes pourquoi, Raphael, le mauvais garçon tient un journal comme une midinette, je te signale que c'est Sensei qui l'a obligé à en tenir un comme outil de gestion de la colère, le jour de son 10 ième anniversaire. Donc, oui, quand Donnie a pleuré sur mon épaule « Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ?» et a pensé que son ex-amant avait quelqu'un d'autre j'ai été curieux. Perso, j'avais de doutes bien avant. Raphael devient tellement émotionnel quand il s'agit de toi. Il se sent le besoin d'être physique et il le fait de la seule façon qui lui semble « légitime », par ses poings. N'importe qui aurait des soupçons. Alors, j'ai cherché et trouvé. Bien entendu, plus de 75% du début du cahier est assez évasif. Je te dirais de ne pas perdre ton temps à lire ce qui date d'avant janvier-février. C'est le moment où Raph a commencé à être avec Donnie. Je n'ai pas tout lu et seulement le cahier de cette année. Je ne voulais pas que Raph entre et me découvre ! Plus, tu avances, plus ça se précise. Je n'ai pas lu les dernières entrées, en admettant qu'il y en ait, mais elles doivent être encore plus précises. Et non, je n'ai aucun regret d'avoir fouillé dans son intimité. Je cherchais des réponses pour Donnie. Il n'a jamais cru à ma version, tant pis. Raph est parti prendre l'air. Je ne crois pas qu'il va être de retour avant plusieurs heures, suite à ton duo d'amour. Non, bien sûr, je sais que c'était faux. Mais Raph a préféré s'éloigner que d'en avoir le cœur net. Des fois, j'en viens à penser qu'il est vraiment le plus jaloux de cette famille. Donc, vas-y. Va prendre le cahier de cette année. Il y en 6. Si Raph revient, je vais l'occuper une dizaine de minutes, le temps que tu le replaces. Sinon, je te laisse 40 minutes, je crois que tu auras le temps de tout lire sans interférence. Bien entendu, je te rappelle. Raph est orgueilleux et dans le déni jusqu'aux oreilles, mais je crois que tu sauras lire entre les lignes

Mikey de tout son monologue n'avait quitté les yeux de son écran. Léo n'ajoute rien et fila dans la chambre de Raph, le cœur battant la chamade. Si une tortue respectait la vie privée de ses frères, c'était lui. Et là, il brisait la confiance de Raphael en lisant ses secrets. Mais Léo, n'étant plus à un péché près aux yeux de son frère, considéra n'avoir rien à perdre et grâce à la complicité de Michelangelo, peut-être que Raphael ne se rendrait compte de rien. De plus, il connaissait la tortue explosive. Lorsqu'il quittait en trombe ainsi, Raphael n'était pas de retour avant un bon deux heures, au bas mot.

Curieux, il prit les deux cahiers les plus récents et retourna subtilement dans sa chambre. Beaucoup de choses le tracassaient au sujet de Raph depuis longtemps. Comme par exemple, pourquoi il voulait tellement le leadership. Il ouvrit le cahier de l'année dernière à la bonne date.

- _29 septembre. Splinter a nommé Léo chef. Comme si Léo avait besoin de pression supplémentaires ! Il passe tout son temps libre à essayer d'être parfait et le reste du temps à essayer de maintenir paix, harmonie et sécurité dans notre foyer. J'ai dit à Splinter que j'étais le plus fort et que cela devrait être moi. Je ne voulais pas dire que Léo est faible, au contraire. Mais Léo est trop précieux pour notre famille pour être envoyé en première ligne et je le trouve suffisamment stressé._

Léo cessa de lire, les yeux rêveurs. Il n'avait jamais cru que c'était la raison devant les récriminations de son frère.

 _-Dispute avec Léo. Il est parti de son côté et a rencontré une fille Foot. Il a l'air tout énamouré. Quel imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec elle ? C'est un mutant de un. A part un mutant, tout beau gosse et gentilhomme qu'il est, il n'aura personne. De deux, il est beaucoup trop bien pour elle._

Léo passa la trentaine d'entrées portant sur la haine viscérale que Raph avait pour les Foots et surtout Karai.

 _-Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru vraiment que mon monde avait chaviré. Léo a tenté de se sacrifier deux fois pour sauver notre peau et la ville. C'est pour cela que je voulais être leader à sa place. Pour ne pas qu'il joue au héros ! Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé si…_

Léo passa au cahier portant sur le début de la relation avec Donnie. Il ne lit qu'une entrée sur trois, ne désirant pas avoir trop de détails sur les turpitudes de ses frères.

 _-Finalement, j'ai cédé à la curiosité. Voir si ce n'était que de la frustration sexuelle. Je me suis réveillé aussi vide et insatisfait et agité que d'habitude. On dirait que si ce n'est pas avec la personne que l'on veut vraiment, cela ne compte pas. Je vais ressayer car de toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire._

 _-Baiser Donnie sept fois ce soir. Aucun changement. Même visualiser être avec quelqu'un d'autre ne change rien au sentiment de manque. Cela ne fait que me tenir dur et avec peine._

 _-Donnie s'attache et cela ne va pas. J'ai choisi Donnie car il est plus discret que Mikey. Je n'ai pas envie que cela tombe aux oreilles d'une certaine personne. Mais au déjeuner, Don m'a fait des yeux…j'ai baissé aussitôt les miens et je l'ai cogné sous la table du pied. Il est très observateur et échapper à ses yeux de lynx tient du miracle._

 _-Je n'ai pas envie de tout risquer pour si peu. Annuler le tout maintenant avant que Donnie s'attache encore plus. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis malheureux qu'il doit l'être aussi._

 _-Il ne parle que d'elle et cela me rend fou. Comme palliatif, je garde encore Donnie quelques jours._

 _-J'ai « rompu ». Cela a été plus difficile que je pensais. Don voulait savoir « pourquoi » et ne cessait de me demander si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il a blâmé Casey de lui voler tout ce qu'il aimait. Eurk! Comme si je voulais de la sale tête de Case! Je ne suis pas attiré par ceux qui ne sont pas de mon espèce, moi. N'ayant pas officiellement de « quelqu'un d'autre » dans ma vie, j'ai pu affirmer sans mentir que ce n'était pas le cas._

 _-Don est avec Mikey pour me rendre jaloux, je pense et c'est parfait. Mikey n'a aucun talent pour garder un secret. D'ici dix jours, Fearless l'apprendra. Il sera indigné et furieux. Cela lui ouvrira peut-être les yeux._

 _-Évidemment, il ne se rend compte de rien. Si ce n'est pas dans le Bushido, cela n'existe pas, je crois. Ah et puis, si cela n'a pas la peau rose et des courbes, c'est inintéressant._

 _-Mikey a rompu, pauvre Donnie. Il fait pitié, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'en mêler. J'ai assez à gérer avec mes propres amours inexistants._

Puis, il passa à une entrée datant de la veille de la disparition de Raph :

 _-J'en ai assez de vivre comme un coupable, à me cacher dans l'ombre dans ma propre demeure. Je vais tout lui avouer, à la première occasion. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Tout sauf cet éternel statut quo qui me consume vivant depuis plus de trois ans._

Donc, Mikey n'avait peut-être pas tort. Ce soir-là, c'était bien peut-être ce que voulait lui avouer Raphael. Il maudit sa rare démonstration d'impulsivité qui lui avait fait repousser la tentative de son frère.

Il y avait une dernière entrée et le cœur de Léo se serra d'appréhension. Pour le moment, le journal livrait des indices, non décisifs, sur ce qu'éprouvait Raphael au sujet de Léonardo. Mais cette dernière page révélerait vraiment ce que Raph actuellement pensait. Il n'y avait aucune date, mais dès la première ligne, Léo considéra qu'elle datait de quelques heures à peine.

 _-Il n'a rien de plus troublant que de s'endormir, enfin heureux, et de se réveiller plus désespéré que jamais. Je me suis réveillé et Léo n'était plus là. Je ne me suis pas souvenu de tout immédiatement, mais je savais que j'avais enfin gagné Léo, ce que je désirais plus que tout depuis tant d'années. Léo n'est pas le vent, comme Donnie prétend, il est l'eau. Je suis le feu rouge. Je suis honnête, tu me sais dangereux à première vue, et destructeur. Mais l'eau bleue…D'apparence tranquille, elle te rafraichit. J'ai passé des années à vouloir m'abreuver à cette source pure. Mais l'eau est trompeuse. La douce eau printanière devient parfois une glace impossible à percer. Jusqu'à ce que cette glace cède sous tes pas pour te perdre à jamais. L'eau dissimule ses tréfonds ténébreux, elle peut t'entrainer et te noyer…Tu crois la tenir et elle ne cherche qu'un moyen de s'échapper. L'eau ne détruit pas comme le feu, mais elle te laisse vide et dépérir._

 _Mon rêve ne se réalisera pas. Je le tenais et il a coulé entre mes doigts que je tenais pourtant bien serrés. Lui faire l'amour a été l'apothéose de ma vie et ma pire erreur. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me branler sans y penser et me rappeler ce que j'ai perdu…si au moins je savais ce que j'ai fait de mal…Oui, certes, je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je sais que je lui ai démontré enfin toute l'adoration que j'éprouvais. Il m'a menti. Il s'est donné…de corps. Pour me contenter. Mais je ne voulais pas un échantillon. J'ai été clair là-dessus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a laissé m'aventurer si loin, sachant qu'il n'éprouvait rien ! Je voulais que cette nuit soit la première d'une succession sans fin. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, me possède…je ne me suis jamais franchement avoué à moi-même mes désirs, mais maintenant qu'ils ne se réaliseront jamais, je le fais, quelle ironie ! Si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois…je n'aurai pas fermé les yeux une seule seconde._

 _Léo épouse Karai. Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà promis son cœur à quelqu'un ! Qu'il la ramène ici sous mon nez pour l'exhiber est une autre histoire. Plus envie d'écrire. Fearless s'en va. J'ai le commandement. On me le donne comme on donnerait une sucette à un gamin à qui on aurait promis un vélo neuf. Rien à foutre du commandement. Je ne le voulais que pour protéger Léo. Plus rien n'a aucun sens, désormais._

Léo laissa retomber le cahier, les mains tremblantes. Ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, mais il s'en moquait et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il sera vraiment parjure, égoïste et malhonnête. Il se rachèterait par la suite, au centuple. Il regarda l'heure. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il lisait. Karai sera de retour elle aussi, éventuellement.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Raphael, remit les cahiers à leur place et attendit son frère dans l'ombre de la chambre de celui-ci. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, vingt minutes plus tard, Raphael fit son entrée dans sa chambre.


	16. Chapter 16

Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de Raphael dans l'obscurité. Une odeur d'alcool émanait fortement de sa personne et Léo pesta intérieurement. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il souhaitait que les choses se passent. Un Raph ivre était imprévisible et de plus, il risquait de ne pas être pleinement conscient de tout. Il ne voulait pas que son frère oublie le cadeau qu'il allait lui donner.

A part sa famille, Léo ne chérissait rien tant que son honneur. Il allait le flétrir pour exaucer le souhait de Raphael. Il sacrifiait sa famille et tout ce qui avait composé jusque-là son existence pour Karai. Raph méritait…de qui il se moquait, Léo lui-même méritait un instant de bonheur volé.

Il approcha doucement, ne voulait n'être découvert qu'au dernier moment, mais ne voulait pas alarmer son frère non plus.

Tout doucement, attendant prudemment qu'il ait terminé de se départir de ses sais, il tendit une main qu'il posa sur le poignet de son frère qui venait d'allumer une lampe de chevet. Celui-se retourna comme brûlé vif :

-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ? Ne viens pas gaspiller ta salive pour me sermonner sur mes allers et venues ! Garde-la pour l'échanger avec ta femme !

-Ce n'est pas encore ma femme, précisa à voix basse Léo, et je ne suis pas venu pour parler.

Raphael eu un hoquet de surprise et resta court un bon moment, son cerveau ralenti par l'alcool n'étant pas certain de comprends la réponse allusive de Léo. :

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi es…

-Pour ça, interrompit Léo en l'embrassant passionnément, pressant avec désir son corps contre le sien. Léo eut peur une bonne quinzaine de secondes, car Raphael demeura raidi dans ses bras, puis il se mit, à son grand soulagement, à répondre avec un enthousiasme évident aux avances de la tortue bleue.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne rencontrerait pas de résistance et que c'était bien ce que voulait Raphael, Léonardo le fit basculer dans son hamac et s'installa au-dessus, poursuivant leur baiser, ses mains caressant frénétiquement le corps musclé mais si pliant sous lui. De sa main, Léo caressa le sexe déjà brandi de son frère et inondé de fluide. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir Raph si ardent. Celui-ci écartait ses cuisses massives dans une invitation non-équivoque. Léo n'avait aucune idée d'où était le lubrifiant et il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix tremblante d'émotions pour formuler tout haut une question. Et poser une question conduirait peut-être Raphael à questionner en retour, ce que Léonardo voulait à tout prix éviter. Il trempa sa main dans leur deux liquide pré-éjaculatoire, espérant que cela sera suffisant pour éviter de la douleur. Avec précaution et nervosité, il prépara son partenaire et le pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible, craignait un hurlement de souffrance.

-Ah ! Oui, Léo, bébé. Ah ! plus fort.

-Chut !Raph !Tais-toi ! Les autres !

-Rien à foutre des autres…AH! Qu'ils entendent….rien à branler….Ah!

-Raphael. Baisse le ton, je t'en supplie.

-Tu…tu…Ah! Tu ne veux pas que…ah!

-Cesse simplement de parler, Raph…Sinon, j'arrête !

-Oui, chef ! J'aurais dû me douter…Ah oui ! Encore ! Que tu serais contrôlant jusque dans le lit !

Raphael mordit dans l'oreiller pour diminuer l'intensité de ses cris et Léo se laissa porter par le plaisir. Il ressentait un bien-être complet. Comme si apporter la jouissance et le plaisir à Raph était son rôle sur Terre. Leur première relation avait été tendre et passionnée, mais Léo avait senti qu'il dérobait quelque chose à l'insu de Raph, n'étant pas certain de jusqu'où portait son consentement. Mais cette fois-ci, l'agrément de Raphael était transparent. Léo lui donnait ce que son corps désirait. Pour le cœur de Raph, cela demeurait mystérieux. Rien dans le journal avait été clairement détaillé, Raph n'ayant pas écrit textuellement, du moins, pas les passages que Léo avaient lus, qu'il voulait d'une longue vie avec Léonardo au quotidien. Certes son envie de partager son lit avait été évidente, mais il n'avait jamais écrit ni dit le verbe « aimer » au conjugué. Il ne voulait pas s'appesantir là-dessus, quoique cela avait l'avantage de le distraire de la magnifique créature gémissante sous lui et donc, de prolonger sa performance. Il n'avait jamais remarqué comment son frère était attirant, pas seulement car il était plus grand et musclé. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Il aimait comment ses yeux verts scintillaient dans la nuit, brillants de larmes de plaisir, la teinte émeraude de sa peau et même les cicatrices de son plastron, qui montrait comment il était une tortue courageuse et protectrice, prenant le plus de coups possibles pour en sauver à ses frères. Le corps de son frère avait toujours été pour Léo le mieux défini, les lignes sinueuses qui délimitaient ses muscles fermes avaient une allure qu'il ne comprenait pas n'avoir jamais remarqué. Avec un brin de fierté, Léo put amener Raph deux fois à la jouissance avant de se laisser aller lui-même.

Avec un soupir d'intense satisfaction, Léo se laissa retomber sur son partenaire. Raphael referma ses bras puissants sur la tortue épuisée. Il lui baisa le front et se mit à chantonner d'une voix très basse et douce une vieille berceuse japonaise, en caressant en cercle la carapace de Léo.

Celui-ci baignait dans une bulle de confort et de contentement. S'il avait pu mourir ainsi, il n'y aurait pas vu d'inconvénient. Les minutes s'écoulaient, Léo et Raph sombrant dans une béatitude heureuse.

Puis, un bruit de porte se fit entendre ainsi qu'une voix féminine. Au son de son prénom, Léo s'assit brutalement. Raph, presqu'endormi meugla dans son demi-sommeil quelques paroles que Léonardo, en panique, ne chercha pas à interpréter. Il esquissa un geste prudent pour sortir de l'instable hamac, mais un bras musculeux le recloua près de lui.

Raphael, baisant sa nuque, chuchota à son oreille, resserrant la prise de ses bras contre la plus petite tortue :

-Laisse. Pas important, trop bien…

-Non, Raphael, si elle entre…cela risque d'avoir des conséquences désastreuses !

Raph ouvrit alors ses yeux, un peu plus alerte :

-Tu veux préserver ses sentiments ? Lui dire plus délicatement ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de tant de considérations. Tu lui dis demain matin : L'accord est nul, rentre chez-toi ou qu'elle nous voit ici, entrelacé dans mon hamac, cela conduira au même résultat ! Elle ramènera son petit cul de garce emmerdante chez papa et voilà ! Ce cauchemar sera derrière nous et l'on pourra aller de l'avant.

Avec appréhension, le cœur de Léo s'était serré au fil de la réponse nonchalante de Raph. Raphael croyait de tout évidence que Léo rompait avec Karai. Il n'avait pas compris la motivation de Léonardo. Il ne pouvait le blâmer. Il n'était pas certain lui-même de ce qu'il avait cherché à accomplir.

-Raph, commença avec embarras Léo, je… Karai ne rentre pas chez son père.

Les yeux de Raphael se durcirent en un instant, suspicieux. Se relevant sur un coude, il demanda sèchement à Léo ce qu'il voulait dire.

Avec un soupir résigné, il conclut :

-Je demeure promis à Karai et nous allons toujours nous marier.

-Quoi !

Raph hurla et renversa Léo hors de son hamac.

Agité, frappant dans tous les sens, renversant tout autour de lui, les bras en l'air, les yeux fous, il continua sur sa lancée :

-Tout ça alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi venir m'aguicher ? Pourquoi toujours me tenter et m'appâter comme un animal pour ensuite te détourner ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois Léo ? Un animal ? Un jouet ? Une créature ou un objet dépourvus de sentiments ? Est-ce que je te divertis ? Réponds-moi !

Raphael secouait avec frénésie Léo par les épaules le sommant de donner une réponse que Léo, trop choqué, n'arrivait pas à formuler.

-Je n'ai pas pensé…

-Oh Non ! Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu es bien trop parfait pour ne pas réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose ! Dis-moi pourquoi ?

Faiblement, Léo répondit :

-Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

Avec incrédulité, Raph regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, cherchant à sonder son expression :

-Tu pensais que je voulais me faire baiser et puis abandonner là ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi, Léo ?

-Euh.

-Écoute-moi bien, Léonardo. Je ne sais pas où tu as pris que je voulais me faire…

-Si tu étais plus clair, Raph, dans l'expression de tes sentiments nous n'en serions pas là, explosa Léo.

-Plus clair ? Tu veux que je te grave un mot d'amour avec mon saï dans le front pour que tu lises chaque matin ? Du genre « Je t'aime, ô mon puissant leader adoré »

Léo rougit. Il avait empiré les choses. Raphael était clairement blessé. Mal à l'aise devant la dernière réplique de son frère, il ne savait comment la prendre. Étais-ce une simple moquerie ?

L'air incertain de Léo dut être évident car Raph balaya aussitôt sa perplexité

-Oui, je t'aime imbécile. Je me souviens parfaitement de notre première nuit et je pensais chaque mot écrit sur cette feuille. Je ne veux pas d'une baise d'une nuit ou même de cinquante. Je te veux toi. Pour toujours.

Léo, sous le choc, porta la main à son cœur et balbutia :

-Pourquoi…rien dit avant ? Depuis quand ?

Avec exaspération, Raph marmonna :

-Aucune importance depuis quand ! Du plus loin que je me souvienne, tu as eu le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est à cause du 53%. 53,175% pour être précis. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Il y a un certain temps, j'ai eu « une saison » C'est le moment pour les tortues de se reproduire. Don a fait des tests. Il voulait savoir si nous étions de véritables frères, les 4, car il disait, c'était avant d'aller à la surface, que nous n'avions que nous. Don avait établi son taux d'humanité, 47% et des poussières, je pense. Puis, curieux, il fit le mien. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te dire mon résultat, je ne m'en rappelle pas exactement, à dire vrai. Il est clairement en -dessous de ton pourcentage. Mais ensuite, il fit le même teste à Mikey et à toi. Étant humain, à 53,175%, tu ne connaitras jamais de saison. Tu es le seul. Don a dit que c'était dommage, car nous tombions un groupe impair. Car, la science était formelle, tu serais toujours plus attiré par les humains, ne serait pas à l'écoute de ta partie animale et que tu trouverais du sens aux codes de lois et de morales des humains.

-Don m'a dit que …ce n'était que des dixièmes de différence.

-Entre Mikey et lui, oui. Entre toi et moi, non. Plutôt des dizaines. Donc, je n'ai rien dit, pour ne pas voir ta mine dégoutée devant mes envies contre-nature. Mais, même un animal peut avoir des émotions, Léo ! Même un reptile peut aimer ! Même un reptile peut ressentir le chagrin devant la trahison ! Ce soir-là, tu m'as dit que ton cœur serait à moi pour toujours ! Et quelques heures plus tard, tu l'offrais à une autre ! Tu viens de me prendre, de m'user, de me donner l'illusion de l'amour partagé ! Et tu me laisse encore seul dans le noir ! Ne me laissant rien que des souvenirs !

Raphael se retourna, les poings fermés, les yeux luisant de larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de couler.

Alors, Léo eut encore un de ces moments qu'il devrait apprendre à craindre. Un de ces moments où son cœur parlait avant sa tête, où il perdait son sang-froid et sa raison. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Raphael.

-Je pensais moi aussi ce que j'ai dit. Je parlerais à Karai. Je trouverais une solution, je te le promets.


	17. Chapter 17

Léo n'attendit pas la réponse de Raphael et sorti de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Karai. Celle-ci se refugia dans ses bras, pleurant contre son plastron. La porte de la chambre de Raphael était encore ouverte, celui-ci s'approcha de l'intérieur pour la fermer avant que Léo le fasse, lui lançant un regard quasi phosphorescent où une menace était si clairement inscrite que Léonardo ne pouvait se méprendre sur son intention :

 _Règle cette situation rapidement où je le ferai à ta place ! De manière définitive._

Puis, il claqua violement la porte.

-Karai que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai essayé, Léo…je te jure. Peut-on…peut-on parler ailleurs qu'ici ? Personne…ne doit entendre.

Léo regarda l'heure, il était 23h. Il connaissait un endroit dans les égouts où il pouvait amener Karai. Il s'agissait de son endroit secret personnel. C'était une magnifique ancienne station de métro d'une ligne privée, abandonnée sûrement lorsque son propriétaire avait perdu sa fortune durant le krach boursier. Il y avait un petit salon attenant pour attendre le métro. C'était un endroit somme tout propre et très à l'écart. Raphael ne connaissait absolument pas cette place secrète et c'était le critère prioritaire pour le moment.

Il tendit sa main à Karai et la conduisit hors du repaire. Tout le long du trajet, Karai demeura silencieuse et chaque fois que Léonardo se retournait pour la regarder, son visage exprimait un tourment si visible que Léo se sentit oppressé.

Arrivés à l'endroit, Léo la fit assoir sur le petit divan de cuir blanc. Elle soupira :

-Léonardo. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai jamais dû t'entrainer là-dedans. Et désormais, il est trop tard. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de s'échapper. Tu voulais que je te partage mon histoire, Léo ? Es-tu toujours prêt à l'entendre ?

-Oui, bien entendu Karai. Si tu te sens prête et que tu me fais confiance.

-Alors voici. Quand j'avais entre douze et treize ans, je suis tombée amoureuse d'une jeune fille de ma classe. Nous avons amorcé une relation qui est devenue aussi sexuelle au bout de quelques mois. Mon père, je veux dire Shredder, qui m'a toujours entouré d'espions, l'a appris. Il l'a fait enlever sur le chemin de l'école et il l'a vendue comme esclave sexuelle dans un réseau de trafic humain. Il avait demandé que son dépucelage soit filmé et m'a forcé à visionner la vidéo où neuf hommes la prennent à tour de rôle par tous les orifices. Deux ans plus tard, j'ai appris qu'elle avait réussi à échapper à ses trois clients qui abusaient d'elle pour se défenestrer. Elle est morte.

Mon père m'a expliqué qu'une fille dans ma position n'était pas n'importe qui. Je ne pouvais me compromettre auprès de d'autres filles. C'était contre-nature. J'ai tombé alors dans l'excès contraire. Je me suis mise à flirter avec beaucoup de garçons. Une fille d'un chef yakusa, ennemi de Shredder, jalouse de mon succès, m'a filmé en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec trois soldats de mon père à la fois. J'étais dans une phase de partenaires multiples, pour me rapprocher des souffrances de Yoko. Mon père m'a fait assister à leur castration et leur supplice. Il m'a fait comprendre que tout partenaire, non accrédité par lui, connaitrait un sort horrible. Je l'avais assez déshonoré ainsi que tout son clan. Il m'a forcé à quitter Tokyo. Pour faire passer le temps et me refaire une réputation. Mais avant mon départ, j'ai rencontré une autre jeune femme. Mais, je suis partie tout de même pour sa sauvegarde, mais pas assez rapidement pour que mon père l'apprenne. Puis, il a réussi à tomber sur un message où j'élaborai un plan de fuite avec Shini, en Suisse. Mon père m'a confronté et m'a prévenu qu'il détenait Shini. Peu de temps après, je suis tombée dans le mutagène Shredder est devenu comme fou de douleur : il n'avait plus d'héritier vraiment présentable et il se savait malade et condamné à plus ou moins brève échéance. Alors, il a demandé à ses labos clandestins de ne plus travailler pour prolonger sa vie, mais changer mon apparence. Me rendre humaine à 100% à nouveau. Il a tout mis en œuvre pour me capturer, et moi, épuisée de fuir, de combattre, de me cacher, je me suis rendue. Il a réussi à me retrainer à ses côtés, mais m'a donné un choix : il me redonnait la possibilité de revenir humaine, mais sous ses conditions. De plus, si je trahissais mon serment, il vendrait Shini comme Yoko, en Asie…et moi aussi-pour le marché eurasien. J'ai demandé ses conditions : Je devais me marier dans un délai de trois semaines. Et je devais lui donner un nom dans l'immédiat. J'ai…j'ai paniqué Léo…alors, j'ai eu une réaction enfantine…j'ai agi comme dans Peau d'Âne, le conte pour enfants. J'ai nommé un prétendant impossible…pour me donner le temps de trouver une solution. Je me disais qu'étant mutant et fils de son ennemi, il n'accepterait jamais et j'aurai un sursis de quelques jours. Il m'a posé une seule question. Ne vous reconnaissant pas par votre prénom, il m'a demandé si c'était le porteur de katanas. A mon acquiescement, il a paru très satisfait, à ma grande stupéfaction. Ila dit que c'était le meilleur choix que je pouvais faire car il savait comment obliger Hamato Yoshi a lui accorder son aîné comme gendre. Il a ajouté que tu étais courageux, intelligent et loyal et que c'était trop de qualités pour la roulure que j'étais. Que, devenu humain, par le même procédé que moi, tu seras un gendre parfaitement capable de tenir les clans adverses en respect et les Foots dans le rang. Que tu seras un régent convenable d'ici la majorité de notre enfant. Car, c'est l'unique raison de notre union, Léo : procréer. Notre mariage est dans 6 jours, car c'est la journée de mon ovulation. Et ce n'est pas tout : notre nuit de noces aura des témoins. 9 chefs Yakusa seront là pour attester de la consommation de notre mariage ainsi que trois médecins qui détermineront mon absence de grossesse avant. Ainsi, aucun doute ne sera soulevé concernant l'héritier d'Oroku Saki. Mais il ne veut pas que tu sois « intimidé ». Ton père t'a vendu comme étant vierge. Shredder ne veut pas…que tu livres une performance disons discutable. Il a accepté que je te suive chez toi mais à exiger de ton père qu'il favorise notre intimité. Splinter n'y a vu aucun inconvénient, puisqu'il juge que tu mérites une récompense, ayant toujours passé les autres avant ton propre plaisir. Vu ton innocence, mon père m'a chargé de t'instruire. Pour prouver la réussite de ma mission, je dois y retourner dans huit heures pour un frottis vaginal, afin de déterminer si des spermatozoïdes sont en moi. Les tiens, car ils seront analysés pour savoir s'ils ont une marque biologique reptilienne. Il est donc hors de question que j'écartes les cuisses pour le premier venu. Pour que je ne conçoive pas alors que tu es encore tortue, il m'a donné une pilule avortative. Si tu ne « m'honore pas », il se sentiras outragé et enclenchera sa seconde menace.

-Laquelle ? questionna Léo, suspendue aux lèvres carminées de la jeune fille.

-Si tu ne respectes pas ta part d'engagement, il enclenchera le détonateur. Celui en ton frère Raphael. Shredder a interdit Stockman de remettre le dossier complet de ton frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais ton frère peut redevenir une bête furieuse, sur commande. Et cette fois-ci les effets seront permanents et plus destructeurs. Raphael sera incontrôlable et ne cessera que lorsqu'il aura annihilé ta famille au complet, y compris lui-même. Voilà donc la situation, Léo. Notre situation. Je sais que tu n'es pas indifférent à ton frère. Je ne te juge pas. Mais nous devons nous éloigner des êtres aimés afin de les protéger. C'est une leçon que j'ai apprise à la dure.

-Mais Karai, c'est…irréaliste. On ne peut forcer ainsi l'amour chez des gens. Admettons que, humain, je sois encore affreux. Que feras-tu ?

-J'assumerai, Léo. Je ne t'ai pas choisi aveuglément non plus et Oroku n'a pas agrée mon choix pour rien. Tu as toutes les qualités recherchées chez un chef et c'est tout ce que lui demande. De plus, tu es jeune et sain. Et moi, je te respecte et je te fais confiance, et c'est déjà plus que ce que j'accorde à 98% de l'humanité. Comme mariage arrangé, j'aurai pu plus mal tomber.

-Karai. Je ne peux pas y croire. C'est trop…comment ton père peut-il te faire cela ? Est-ce que le mien est au courant de tout le fond de cette histoire ?

-Tout d'abord, Shredder n'est pas mon vrai père, mais je suis sa seule héritière légitime aux yeux de Tokyo et des Foots. Son instinct paternel est donc plus un instinct de survivance. Ton père, qui est le mien biologiquement, ne doit pas connaitre toute la vérité. Je crois que, sincèrement, il pensait faire ton bonheur. Et même le mien à la limite, car il m'offrait à son fils le plus méritant.

-Il y a sûrement une autre solution….

-Tu as donné ta parole. La trahir entrainera ma vente, celle de Shini et la destruction de ton clan par Raphael. Et sa propre mort. Tu connais le proverbe, Léo : Le vin est tiré, il faut le boire !

Ce faisant, Karai sortir de sa besace, une bouteille de saké ainsi que deux coupelles.

-Buvons à nos derniers moments de célibataires.

Avec reluctance, Léo accepta la boisson. Il buvait peu mais l'abondance de saké des derniers jours lui pesait. Après qu'il eut vidé sa coupe, Karai laissa libre cours à ses émotions.

-C'est de ma faute. Je t'ai entrainé dans mon malheur…tu dois me détester ! Nous aimons chacun ailleurs, mais pour leur propre sauvegarde nous devons les abandonner. Mais, être condamné à ne pas avoir notre premier choix, ne nous oblige pas à faire une croix sur une possibilité de plaisir. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me désires tout de même. Je ne veux pas t'avoir foutu dans ce merdier pour rien ! J'ai besoin de savoir que je n'ai pas fait ton malheur, tu n'as pas à payer pour mes fautes ! De toute ta vie, tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal !

-Non, ne pleure pas, Karai. Ça va aller… je suis avec toi…Ton amour pour ton amie n'est pas une faute. Nous ne décidons pas de qui nous tombons amoureux. Je vais faire mon possible pour te rendre heureuse malgré tout !

Léo prit Karai dans ses bras, pour la consoler. Depuis un instant déjà, il ne se sentait pas bien. Comme hors de son corps. Le contact physique lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique décalé. Il crut un instant à une répercussion des révélations horribles de la jeune femme. Il devait être en état de choc. Puis il se mit avec fascination à détailler le contraste saisissant entre le cuir vert de son épiderme et la soyeuse peau à la teinte pêche de Karai. Cela n'allait pas, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Karai, qu'as-tu mis dans le saké ?

-Juste quelque chose pour rendre la décision plus aisée, Léo-Chan. Pour nous deux. Ce ne sont que les premiers pas qui coûtent et nous n'avons plus le choix. Dans sept heures, je serai étendue sur un lit d'infirmerie pour des prélèvements. Cette drogue a un effet qui dure environ cinq à six heures. Détends-toi et laisse-moi te montrer les secrets du corps féminin.

Léo eut une brève pensée pour Raphael alors que Karai le renversa doucement sur le dos et une fulgurante envie de résister encore. Puis, anéanti par la drogue inconnue qui parcourait son système sanguin, il oublia tout, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que les mains expertes à donner du plaisir et non de l'amour qui fouillaient son corps, désespérées et frénétiques à le mener à un état d'abandon., comme si leur vie en dépendait.


	18. Chapter 18

Raphael avait constaté avec fureur le départ de Léo et de Karai vers une destination inconnue. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas exactement confiance à Léonardo. C'était le fait que ses étoiles contraires semblaient s'amuser à toujours éloigner Léo hors de sa portée. Et il n'avait aucune confiance en Karai. Par contre, il pensa que l'absence providentielle de Léo lui permettait de faire quelque chose qu'il avait envie depuis sa « guérison ». Offrir une petite visite à son frère Donnie, sans interférence du grand frère pacificateur.

L'attitude de la tortue mauve, discutable et mystérieuse, lui apparaissait louche. Probablement que Donatello avec son intelligence, avait perçu, observé et déduis tout un tas d'éléments abscond. Probablement aussi que Don en savait long sur les véritables mobiles de ce mariage à l'improviste. Et il voulait surtout avoir la putain d'explication de pourquoi Donnie y avait mis la main.

Donnie ne dormait pas encore, puisqu'il ne consacrait pas plus que quatre heures par nuit environ au sommeil. Il se retourna souriant vers son visiteur.

-Hé, Raph ! Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici ! Cela tombe bien. Je viens de finir d'étudier pour la seconde fois ton dossier de chez Stockman. J'ai absolument besoin d'un échantillon de sang et d'urine !

-Plus tard, Don, j'ai des questions.

-Oh ! Vas-y je t'écoute !

De but en blanc, Raphael attaqua le sujet. Tourner autour du buisson n'était pas trop son fort. Ni celui de Donnie. Les atermoiements étaient plus du ressort de Léo et de Mikey.

-Pourquoi as-tu enlevé Léo de ma chambre et m'as-tu drogué ? Pourquoi avoir conduit Léo chez Shredder ? Pourquoi l'avoir poussé à ce mariage infâme ?

-Infâme ? On parle de Karai, ici. Léo a toujours été clairement envouté par elle, surtout selon ta version. Si je l'ai amené, c'était par ordre de notre père. Je l'ai avisé de la situation un peu particulière qu'il y avait entre toi et Léonardo. Maitre Splinter m'a demandé d'amener Léo dans la diligence et la discrétion et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Te droguer était nécessaire…tu aurais refusé de laisser partir Léo. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais tu y étais très attaché. Sensei m'a expliqué que nous avions vécu une adolescence exécrable et exténuante à cause de lui et d'une dispute entre clans qui ne nous concernaient pas. Il m'a dit que chacun aura ce qu'il souhaite ou ce qu'il méritait. Il a dit que Léo avait été un brillant chef d'équipe qui n'avait jamais hésité à payer de sa personne et un excellent fils et élève. Il a parlé pour Léo…d'une retraite en quelque sorte. Il savait que Léo était épris de Karai, puisque tu t'en plains continuellement depuis un an. Donc, il a cru le satisfaire et le récompenser à sa juste valeur. Pour lui-même, il avait accès à sa fille et à des petits-enfants. Je crois que Splinter ne juge rien de plus parfait que notre leader. L'idée de mini-Léo mêlé à son propre sang lui plait. Tu allais avoir le commandement que tu réclames à hauts cris depuis des siècles et être enfin débarrassé de cette épine dans ton pied qu'était Léo pour toi. Moi, je pourrais me concentrer sur mes inventions et mes recherches, n'ayant plus à combattre les Foots, Mikey, lui…

-C'était donc ta raison, Donnie ? Pouvoir passer plus de temps sur tes machines et tes bouquins ?

-N'as-tu rien entendu de ce que je viens de te dire ? C'était une situation qui accommodait tout le monde !

-As-tu bien questionné « tout le monde » à ce propos ? Et ce n'était pas plutôt pour toi une façon de mettre la tortue bleue hors-jeu pour ravoir la rouge dans ton lit ?

-Raph ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu digères mal encore notre « rupture », dit en roulant les yeux Raph et en faisant avec les doigts un signe de guillemets, je le sais !

-Pourquoi en parles-tu en te moquant ainsi ? J'ai passé des mois avant de m'en remettre !

-Belle façon de te consoler avec Mikey ! Je ne te juge pas, tu aurais dû rester avec lui ! Et non, je ne crois pas que tu en sois remis !

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse une croix sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous quand je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Tu …crois encore que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu n'as jamais figuré la vérité ?

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi avoir éloigné Léonardo ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Cela n'a aucun lien. Oui, j'ai attardé quelques instants ma pensée sur le fait que peut-être si l'objet de ta haine n'était plus là…Tu concentres tellement d'émotions négatives sur Léo, qu'il ne te reste plus assez d'énergie pour ressentir des émois plus doux ! Léo présent tu ne fais que penser à comment tu le hais et passer en revue toutes ses erreurs et défauts. Cela ne te laisse pas assez de liberté pour aimer.

L'incrédulité se lisait de la façon la plus comique sur les traits de Raphael.

-C'est..c'est ça ta théorie, Donnie? Mais…tu es le pire putain de psychanalyste du monde !

Raphael éclata d'un rire mécanique, dénudé d'humour, puis froidement il annonça à Don :

-Même Mikey a deviné. Et dire que Léo et toi êtes supposé être les rationnels. Je t'ai laissé car je ne t'aimais pas. Oui, je t'aime comme un frère. Mais je ne pouvais t'aimer comme amant car j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je le savais que c'était ce sale Casey !

Raph plissa les yeux d'exaspération :

-Tu es vraiment supposé être en charge de notre santé et notre sécurité, car cela fait peur !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, Raphael. Je crois que tu t'es assez amusé avec ma personne.

-Tu as raison, excuse-moi…j'aurai dû te le dire bien avant…

Il prit une grande respiration et cracha le tout le plus rapidement possible :

-J'aime Léonardo. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je l'aime depuis des années. D'un point de vue amoureux, pas fraternel. Je me souviens de tout et je voulais tout ce que j'ai fait. Donc, je suis tout sauf heureux qu'il parte.

Donnie le regarda avec de grands yeux ouverts, puis la soudain compréhension alluma ses yeux cramoisis. Il se frappa le front de la main, presque excité de cette révélation :

-Mais bien sûr ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai mis de côté certaines données qui pouvaient correspondent à cette théorie. Et cela explique partiellement l'adoration que tu avais pour lui lorsque tu avais un fonctionnement primitif.

Avec un grondement menaçant, Raph répondit :

-Ce n'est pas une théorie, Génie. Je l'aime. Et là, tu vas me partager la moindre information que tu as au sujet de l'arrangement entre Shredder et lui. Il doit y avoir un moyen de le briser.

-Hum, je ne connais pas tous les dessous de l'affaire. Je t'ai dit ce que Splinter m'a dit. J'ai découvert par contre dans le laboratoire de Stockman des médicaments et la fiche médicale de Shredder. Il a une maladie rare dégénérative et il encore plus mal qu'il l'a bien prétendu. C'est logique, les mégalomanes comme lui sont tourmentés par l'idée de ne rien laisser d'eux après leur décès. De toute évidence, il ne veut pas de Karai elle-même. Elle n'est que le ventre qui portera un petit-fils. Léo, humain, est un bon géniteur. Il est sain, jeune avec des habitudes de vie irréprochables. De plus, il saura maintenir les Foots et susciter un respect que Karai semble incapable. Donc, la seule solution pour moi est qu'Oroku Saki meurt d'ici samedi. Car en admettant que Karai ou Léo refusent, il risque de chercher à se venger.

-En quoi cela est-il si problématique ? Nous nous battons depuis toujours contre les Foots ! Nous les combattrons encore.

-Hum…certes, certes. Mais je crois qu'ils seront encore plus motivés d'écraser nos carapaces. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'inquiète…nous nous sommes faits rouler, Raph. Il me manque une partie de ton dossier médical.

-Et alors ?

-Idiot ! Et tu parles de ma perspicacité ! S'ils ne m'ont pas tout donné c'est qu'il reste quelque chose à cacher ! C'est pour cela que je dois te faire subir des tests. J'ai peur que tu sois un cheval de Troie, Raph ! Tu as là, quelque part en toi, une menace…qui se déclenchera si Léo ne respecte pas sa promesse.


	19. Chapter 19

Leo sortit du plus fort de la transe quand il s'aperçut que Karai suppliait pour qu'il arrête. Depuis sûrement un moment. Malgré que cela lui parut extrêmement difficile, le brouillard de lubricité qui l'aveuglait depuis un temps assez long, commençait à s'estomper. Il se retira et s'empressa de s'excuser. Son membre était trop gros en proportion de l'anatomie humaine de sa partenaire. Elle s'était exclamé de stupéfaction, puis avait hisser de douleur, puis avait hurler de plaisir. Pour finir par implorer qu'il arrête, rendu à la sixième prise. Karai accepta ses excuses avec un petit sourire compréhensif, que Léo lui rendit. Désormais que ses idées étaient un peu plus claires, toute l'horreur et la complexité de la situation lui apparut de nouveau.

Il avait promis à Raphael de faire quelque chose pour rompre ses fiançailles. Et Léo n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enfoncer plus profond. Mais, Léo l'admettait : il ne voyait aucun plan pour s'échapper de cela. Raph ne verrait sûrement pas les choses du même œil et serait, à juste titre, furieux. Il ne pouvait affronter Raphael encore 5 jours. Il ne voulait pas voir le sentiment de trahison obscurcir les yeux verts qu'il avait appris à aimer. Non seulement par honte de ne pas avoir respecter ses engagements mais pour le propre chagrin que cela lui occasionnait à lui, Léo. Maintenait qu'il avait eu du sexe également avec Karai, une constatation s'imposait : malgré tous leurs efforts combinés, Léo n'avait pas éprouvé le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait avec Raph. Il repensa au journal intime de Raph lorsqu'il écrivait que le sexe avec Donnie ne le comblait pas. Il comprenait, sans réel amour, ce n'était pas pareil. Léo, d'un certain point de vue aimait Karai, tout comme Raph aimait Donatello. Cela n'avait pas été une corvée, loin de là. Mais désormais que c'était terminé, il n'avait pas le besoin de prendre Karai dans ses bras et dormir avec elle pelotonnée sur lui pour poursuivre une sorte de communion qu'ils avaient partagé. Cela n'avait été que du sexe, pur et simple…et probablement sans la drogue toujours présente dans son organisme, il n'aurait même pas été capable de se rendre aussi loin, malgré toute l'urgence de la situation.

Il ne voulait pas demeurer en présence de Raphael aussi trop longtemps car, il craignait que ce dernier remarque le regret lancinant que Léo avait de le quitter. Raphael était une tortue drastique. Il pourrait résoudre le problème avec un saï bien placée dans la poitrine de sa rivale, quoique Léo lui dise. Mais il répugnait aussi à ce que Raph croit qu'il s'était joué de lui. Il ne savait que faire et quelle solution était la moins dommageable.

-Karai ? Crois-tu que nous pourrons quitter pour le Japon plus rapidement…Disons, ce soir ?

Karai fronça les sourcils en se rhabillant :

-Hum je ne sais pas. Cela dépend de mes deux pères. Surtout de Shredder. Le tien veut passer du temps avec moi. Le mien veut me faire passer nombre de tests médicaux également aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin aussi d'analyse avec ton ADN. Stockman doit envoyer toutes tes informations génétiques au Japon pour des ajustements. Je serai probablement partie pour la journée. Je peux toujours demander qu'il nous affrète un vol pour cette nuit. Je ne sais si cela correspond à ses plans. Tu ne dois pas être vu sous forme mutante et la formule ne sera sûrement pas prête car tu viens de me donner un échantillon. Je crois que pour l'adapter à ton code génétique cela devra prendre un 24 à 48 heures supplémentaires. Tu es vraiment impatient de partir ? Pourquoi ? As-tu aimé…ce que nous avons fait ?

Karai avait déjà eu son lot d'épreuves dans la vie, il était hors de question que Léo en rajoute à ses blessures.

-Oui, Karai. Mais le faire en toute légitimité, sans avoir besoin de nous cacher, serait meilleur, non ?

-Bien, Léo. Je ferai mon possible.

Léo rajusta son équipement et tout en portant à demi Karai, retourna vers le repaire, le coeur serré d'une appréhension funeste concernant l'accueil qui lui serait réservé.

Raph coupa court sa discussion qui durait depuis plus de trois heures avec Donatello quand il entendit du bruit provenant de l'entrée. Il se leva précipitamment.

-On se revoit dans quelques heures, Donatello. Sois prêt, dit-il avant de quitter le laboratoire du génie.

En un éclair, un fulgurant éclair de jalousie traversa Raphael. Sa possessivité extrême ne pouvait tolérer juste l'idée que Léo aide Karai à marcher. La proximité de leurs corps, l'odeur écœurante de sexe qui se dégageait d'eux réveillait la bête en lui et pendant un instant, il faillit tout gâcher. Il ferma les yeux, compta rapidement jusqu'à 5 et les rouvrit. Il s'aperçut alors que les mouvements de Léonardo étaient décalés et que ses pupilles étaient dilatés. Léo avait été drogué, de toute évidence, Raph connaissait assez les éléments indicateurs d'une personne intoxiquée. Donc, avec un sourire narquois, il regarda Karai. Elle avait dû droguer Léo pour parvenir à ses fins, ses charmes étant insuffisants. De plus, elle semblait avoir passé un sale quart d'heure. Léo, hors de lui-même, était peut-être bestial ? Raph soupira. Pour son plan, il ne voulait pas d'un Léo dans cet état, mais les dés étaient jetés et le temps n'était pas une ressource dont ils disposaient.

La première étape de ce plan consistait à éloigner tout le monde du repaire, sauf Donatello, lui-même et Léonardo. Puis, faire déballer tout ce que Léo savait. Et enfin, mette Léo hors-jeu.

Mais l'élément clé était que Léonardo, fin observateur et tortue passée maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses pensées, jusqu'au bout ne se doute de rien.

Raph redressa les épaules et afficha son attitude habituelle des 5 dernières années envers Léonardo : un dédain et une animosité évidente.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de rentrer tu sais. On s'en sortait très bien sans toi. Nul besoin d'interrompre tes ébats.

Leo cessa net de marcher, un regard interloqué.

Pour rendre encore plus transparent ses sentiments, Raphael ajouta :

-Ta princesse ne semble pas renversée. Pourtant, elle devrait : baiser avec un mutant devait manquer à sa collection…ah ! C'est vrai, elle s'est sûrement fait ceux qui travaillent avec son papa ! D'ailleurs, Léo, Donnie et moi en avons discutés et plutôt que t'offrir un grille-pain que tu briseras sûrement, comme cadeau de noces, nous allons te donner en présent une ceinture de chasteté pour ta belle. Je crois que c'est vraiment le cadeau le plus utile, étant donné que c'est une trainée notoire.

Malgré le geste apaisant de Karai, Léo dégaina :

-Raphael, je t'avais prévenu que la prochaine fois que tu parlerais en mal de Karai je te répondrai avec mes katanas. Tu vas maintenant me suivre au Dojo.

Avec un haussement méprisant des épaules, Raph suivit Léo, tout en espérant que Donnie se débrouillerait avec la phase 1.

Dans le dojo, Léo mettait toutes ses facultés à demeurer concentré. Il ne se sentait pas encore pleinement lui-même et le fait de ne pas être en contrôle lui faisait peur. Il se sentait encore pis qu'avec la tisane de Splinter. Il n'avait pas dormi et avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie dans les dernières heures. La fatigue le guettait malgré son acharnement à la combattre depuis déjà près de 20 minutes au Dojo. S'il ne se ressaisissait pas, il ne pourrait vaincre Raphael, sûrement plus reposé et qui semblait en pleine posession de ses moyens. De plus, une pensée ne cessait de le hanter : pourquoi Raphael semblait si indifférent? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre : Oui il s'attendait à un mauvais accueil. A de la colère, de la rage, de la jalousie. Mais pas à cette froideur. Certes, Raph avait énoncé encore sa haine de Karai, mais sans sembler en éprouver une réelle jalousie. Il la méprisait, la détestait, mais non comme une rivale potentielle au cœur de Léo, seulement pour elle-même.

Alors qu'il faisait des cercles prudents autour d'un Raph arrogant et sûr de lui-même, Léo continuait à chercher le morceau manquant du puzzle. Pourquoi ce changement…il y a six heures à peine, Raph gémissait de plaisir et de satisfaction entre ses bras. Avait-il reperdu la mémoire ? Raph avait-il repris ses sens ? Léo était si distrait, qu'il se retrouva, sans comprendre comment, au tapis.

-Ce vieux Fearless semble avoir la tête ailleurs ? Entre les jambes de ta dulcinée, peut-être ? Je vais te rappeler à la réalité.

Se servant de tout son poids pour immobiliser l'autre tortue, plus légère, il prit ses sais pour emprisonner ses poignets en les piquant à travers le sol. Ensuite, il descendit son visage à a peine 3 cm de celui de Léo.

-Raph. C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Laisse-moi me lever !

-C'est tout ce que tu as à donner pour laver l'honneur de ta femme ?

-Raphael !, gronda avec menace Léonardo.

-Tu es mal placé en ce moment pour m'ordonner quoique ce soit. Je fais les règles et quand tu auras terminé de jouer à mon jeu, je te laisserais te lever, promis. Sinon, je te jure que je ne bouge pas.

Raphael était la pire tête de mule au monde. Léo savait très bien que ce n'était nullement une menace en l'air et que Raph en pensait chaque mot.

-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux tout savoir. Ce que Shredder et Karai t'ont dit.

-En quoi cela t'importe-il ?

-Don croit qu'ils nous ont caché des données concernant mon état de santé. Sais-tu quelque chose ?

-Raph…tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais caché une telle information si je l'avais su précisément. Karai m'a juste avoué que…il y avait un moyen de te retourner encore à l'état sauvage, mais pire encore…afin que tu nous détruises…ainsi que toi-même, si…je ne tenais pas ma promesse.

-Elle t'a dit cela quand ? Elle a dit autre chose ?

-Elle me l'a avoué ainsi que certains éléments de son passé, il y a quelques heures à peine, après que je t'ai quitté.

-Dis-moi tout !

-Raph…ce sont des aspects très personnelles de la vie de Karai, je ne peux trahir sa confiance et je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu te serves de ses informations pour lui faire du mal par la suite. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu cherches à dissuader qui que ce soit !

\- Non, Fearless, je promets de ne rien dire à Karai à ce propos. Et je ne chercherais à dissuader personne.

Alors, Léo raconta tout ce que Karai lui avait dit.

-Tu comprends, Raph…bien que cela ne semble plus t'affecter, que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Raph demeura silencieux une bonne minute, puis posa une dernière question.

-Si le choix t'était donné, que ferais-tu ?

-Cela n'a plus d'importance.

-Si je t'offrais une dernière nuit avec moi, l'accepterais-tu ? Et en échange de ces quelques heures, je te promets de laisser toi et Karai tranquille.

Léo rougit et gigota sous Raph, embarrassé et cherchant à se cacher, mais sentait la chaleur du corps de la tortue au-dessus de lui se communiquer au sien.

-La seule chose que je te demanderai Léo, est que peu importe la raison, tu n'enlèves jamais le bracelet.

-Jamais, promit Léo.

Raph libéra Léo et le tenant pas la main, il sortit du dojo. Ses yeux scannèrent les alentours jusqu'à l'objet qu'il recherchait. Il trouva enfin la note épinglée :

 _Sensei partit avec Karai pour la journée. Splinter doit parler avec Oroku Saki et Karai doit passer des tests immédiats puis dormir. De retour vers 20h. Mikey et moi partis chez LeatherHead._

Raph cacha son sourire et se retourna vers son frère.

-Tout le monde est parti, quel agréable hasard ! Donc, Léo en échange de ma non-intervention dans ta décision, je te demande que durant les 5 prochaines heures, tu fasses tout ce que je te dis. C'est mon jeu et c'est ma seule occasion de te commander ! Tu as le choix de ma chambre ou la tienne. Mais pour aucune raison, tu ne peux quitter cette pièce sans mon accord. Ma chambre ayant une douche, je la considère comme étant le meilleur choix, mais c'est ta dernière décision libre des 5 prochaines heures.

Léo ne comprenait pas :

-Donc, en échange de jeux sexuels avec moi…tu abandonnes tout espoir de me faire changer d'idée ?

-Cela peut être une interprétation oui, sourit sans chaleur Raphael.

-Mais…

-Première règle du jeu : tu ne peux que parler pour répondre à une question. Toujours la vérité. Tu ne peux poser aucune question. La seule chose que tu peux dire librement est mon nom et comment ce que je te fais te procure de plaisir. Je veux que tu quittes à la porte ton masque de Fearless Leader, je te veux complètement abandonné dans mes bras et je veux que tu cris aussi fort que ta jouissance le demande. Donc, ma chambre ?

Léo hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Son corps, encore exalté par le produit toxique courant dans son système, voulait accepter. Mais son cœur était froissé de voir que Raph pour du sexe laissait tomber toute idée de résistance.

Rendus dans la chambre, Raphael ordonna doucement à Léo :

-Déshabille-toi. Lentement.

Après qu'il se fut exécuté, Raph lui demanda de le suivre dans la douche où il le lava avec l'adoration d'un croyant devant une Madone. Mais Léo cherchait toujours à comprendre. Le comportement de Raphael lui semblait erratique. Don avait toujours décrété qu'il était bipolaire, mais passé aussi rapidement de l'agressivité à la tendresse le déconcertait. Après l'avoir séché, Raphael le traîna sur un futon, celui de Donnie.

La curiosité s'éveilla chez Léo.

-Pourquoi as-tu un futon ? Tu dors dans ton hamac !

Raphael alors pinça cruellement Léo :

-Pas de question, grogna-t-il.

Voyant que Léo n'en réfléchissait pas moins, Raph mit plus d'emphase dans ses caresses et soupira.

-Léo. Peux-tu me faire confiance quelques heures et te laisser aller ? Tu n'auras plus jamais affaire à moi par la suite. Je te demande juste d'être ton seul point d'attention ces quelques heures.

Leo hocha de nouveau la tête en silence. Raphael avait allumé la lumière et passait beaucoup de temps à caresser Léonardo. Cela devait faire près d'une heure qu'ils étaient sortis de la douche et ils n'en n'étaient encore qu'a des caresses vagues, plus sentimentales que sensuelles. Ce qui déstabilisait surtout la tortue bleue étaient la façon dont Raph semblait l'observer sous toutes les coutures, longuement comme s'il voulait graver pour l'éternité chaque trait de Léo dans sa mémoire. Pour accréditer davantage cette théorie, Raph demanda :

-Tu as une cicatrice derrière la nuque que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Raconte-moi son histoire.

Avec bonne volonté, mais sobrement, Léo répondit à toutes les questions sur chaque cicatrice qu'il portait. Puis, il poussa une exclamation quand Raphael le positionna sur son plastron afin de caresser tendrement la carapace de Léo. Celui-ci en profita pour regarder l'heure. Cela faisait exactement 2h30 que Léo était entré et ils n'en n'étaient même pas aux préliminaires. Raph dut lire dans son esprit car il prononça tout haut :

-Je n'ai jamais assez pris le temps de te regarder et de te toucher. Je répare cet oubli. Maintenant, parle-moi de toi. Raconte-moi des choses sur toi que je ne sais pas.

Hésitant, ne sachant quoi dire, ni les attentes de son frère au comportement troublant, Léo raconta quelques anecdotes.

-Est-ce que je te manquerais quand tu seras au Japon ?

Avec sincérité, Léo répondit:

-Plus que tout au monde.

Avec un soupir résigné, Raphael commença à le caresser de façon beaucoup plus suggestive, ayant peu à attendre avant que le corps de Léo réponde avec enthousiasme.

Deux heures trente plus tard, un Léo comblé au-delà du possible, dormait à poings fermés sous le regard attendri, puis résolu de Raphael. Il se retourna et prit ses sais.


	20. Chapter 20

Après un dernier baiser au bel endormi, Raph se glissa hors de sa chambre silencieusement et verrouilla la porte de l'extérieur, puisque le verrou électronique de sa porte n'avait pas été désinstallé. C'était la raison pourquoi il avait poussé subtilement Léo à choisir sa chambre. Prisonnier, même s'il se réveillait, il ne serait pas une interférence à la mission.

Il alla rejoindre Donnie qui n'avait jamais quitté son labo, puisque seul Mikey avait été envoyé avec une liste de tâches absolument inutile mais conçue pour prendre du temps.

-Alors, tout est prêt ? Je t'ai donné 5 heures, comme convenu. Nous devons nous dépêcher, avant que Mikey revienne.

Donnie soupira et leva ses yeux de son travail

-Tu es toujours résolu de le faire ? Tu sais que le pourcentage d'échec est très élevé ? Que déjà nous sortons le jour descend nos chances de survie à environ 10% ?

-Non, il n'y a aucune chance d'échec ! Tout d'abord, nous ne sortons pas vraiment et tu demeureras caché et à l'abri. Donc, tu ne risques rien. Ensuite, l'échec est impossible, car si le plan A foire, nous avons les plans B, C et D. Même Fearless ne pense pas aussi loin qu'un plan D.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas les plans B, C et D !

-Alors, nous n'avons qu'à tout faire pour que le plan A fonctionne. As-tu terminé la médecine ?

-Oui, elle est dans ce contenant, identifié à son nom, identique aux autres. La voilà.

-Et ma ceinture d'explosifs ? Le rayon de dommage est de combien exactement?

-Raph…Est-ce si grave si Léo part avec Karai ? Je veux dire, je comprends que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais Léo ne s'en va pas à la mort. Essaie d'être objectif : il sera humain, père, vivra une partie de l'année au Japon, pays qui le fascine et aura Karai, qui bien que tu la détestes, est une jolie femme, qui partage quelques points communs avec Léo. Il est de nous tous, celui qui a le futur le plus riant. Je crois que, s'il était consulté, Léo préfèrerait 1000 fois plus ce sort à ton sacrifice.

-Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas consulté. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'à lui, mais à vous également. Admettons que Shredder, qui n'est pas le type le plus honorable du monde, ne tienne pas sa promesse et déclenche je ne sais trop quoi en moi tout de même ? Je ne veux pas être un danger pour toi, Mikey et Sensei. Car, oui, Léo m'a confirmé ce que nous redoutions. Tu avais raison : il y a en moi une menace. Nous ne pouvons vivre ainsi. Donc, je te répète les plans A-B-C-D.

Plan A : je me glisse avec toi dans les égouts, puis je file par les conduits d'aérations qui, selon, toi sont assez vastes pour me permettre de passer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je passe moi-même au Plan B. Tu t'arranges pour faire sortir Sensei de là au cas où en le textant. Tu me diriges par écouteur jusqu'au labo de Stockman. J'échange les comprimés de Shredder contre tes comprimes de cyanure. J'essaye de trouver des infos sur moi si j'ai le temps, sinon, je reviens par le même chemin.

Plan B : Je suis découvert. J'enclenche les explosifs que je porte.

Plan C : Ils déclenchent de quoi en moi avant que je puisse réagir. Tu appuis sur ton détonateur pour me faire exploser.

Plan D : Ils ont réussi à désamorcer ma bombe. Tu tires sur moi à vue. Capiche?

-Tu sais que Sensei ni Léo n'approuvent pas les armes à feu !

-Hé ! Ont-ils demandé mon approbation avec de passer cet accord stupide ? Mikey connait sa partie ? Car tu sais que sans cela, nous passons directement au plan suivant A.

-Oui, je l'ai averti de téléphoner à Stockman pour lui dire qu'il était nominé pour la médaille Benjamin Franklin. Et je l'ai défié de le tenir au téléphone environ 20 minutes. Pour lui, c'est une bonne blague et il essayera de battre mon défi. Je lui ai dit de le faire à bonne distance de LH et du repaire. Il doit lui téléphoner à 12h45. Donc, tu auras de 12h45 à environ 13h pour changer les médicaments et fouiller. Peut-être même que Stockman ne sera pas à son labo et mangera à une quelconque cafétéria à 12h45 et là, tu auras plus de temps. Je vais texter Maitre Splinter de revenir vers 12h30 car Léo le réclame et semble malade et si possible avec Karai. Nous ne pouvons insister sur sa présence, car sinon cela paraitra suspect. Donc oui, tout devrait être en place pour ta stupide mission de kamikaze.

-Parfait. Installe-moi cela et explique-moi le fonctionnement.

Une fois cela fait, Donnie lui demanda s'il voulait suivre le cérémonial des kamikaze japonais avant de partir, au cas où le plan A n fonctionnerait pas.

-Pas le temps pour cette merde. Mais tu diras à Léo que je l'ai fait, d'accord ? Cela le rasséréna un brin. Allons-y. N'oublie pas le shotgun.

Ils se mirent en marche, Donatello, tourmenté et Raphael très serein. Il se repassait mentalement ses derniers moments avec Léo. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se laver avant de partir, voulant conserver l'odeur et le goût de Léonardo jusqu'au dernier moment. Un rappel permanent de pourquoi il faisait cela. S'il réussissait, il n'y avait aucune raison que son amant le repousse pour sa rivale, car, selon Léonardo lui-même, Karai n'était pas plus heureuse de leur union. S'il échouait et était découvert, Léo sera libre de faire ce que bon lui semble et lui, Raphael, ne sera pas là pour en souffrir et de plus, ne sera plus une menace pour personne. C'était en ce qui le concerne, une situation gagnante pour tous, car malgré ce que Donnie prétendait, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de Léo au Japon, humain et désormais hors de portée, avec une autre, après avoir goûté au plaisir d'être avec lui. Raphael, tortue mutante, n'aurait plus d'opportunité qu'avec Mikey et Don. Il se doutait que Mikey était fou de Don et n'avait rompu avec lui que parce qu'il souffrait de n'être qu'une compensation. Donnie pourrait être heureux avec Mike. Raph n'aurait que sa nostalgie pour le tenir au chaud et vieillirait seul. Puis, une pensée lui apparut. Si lui, Raph mourrait et que Léo rompait avec Karai, qu'adviendrait-il de Léo ?

Inquiet soudain de ne pas avoir réfléchis à cela, il questionna son frère :

-Donnie ?

Celui-ci, se méprenant sur le ton troublé de son frère, lui demanda avidement :

-Quoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Non, du tout…mais quelque chose me chicote. Qu'adviendra-t-il de Fearless si je ne reviens pas ? Et tu ne m'as jamais dit Donnie pourquoi tu dormais parfois avec lui lorsque je n'étais pas moi-même. As-tu un œil sur Léo ? Tu peux me le dire. J'aurai de la peine pour Mikey, mais je serai rassuré que quelqu'un demeure pour l'aimer et en prendre soin.

-En fait, Raph, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je crois que j'étais jaloux de l'attention que tu accordais à Léonardo. Alors, en monopolisant Léo…Pourquoi dis-tu que cela chagrinait Mikey ?

-Il est fou de ta carapace. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi occupé à tenter en vain de me rendre jaloux quand tu étais avec lui, tu t'en serais rendu compte. Mikey est un partenaire parfait pour toi. Il est drôle, alors que tu es sérieux. Lui seul peut parfois te détourner de ton travail pour reposer ton esprit. Moi, je suis parfait pour Léo. Je suis le seul capable de mettre à terre les murs dont il s'entoure.

Donnie se tut quelques instants puis son visage s'illumina brièvement.

-C'est vrai, Raph et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Je crois qu'une partie de moi le réalisais déjà et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas été anéanti par la révélation de ta passion incurable pour Léonardo. Dommage qu'il ait fallu être dans cette situation pour s'en rendre compte.

-Oui. C'est essentiellement de ma faute. Si J'avais eu le cran de tout avouer à Léonardo dès le début, nous n'en serions pas là. Mais cela m'inquiète : qu'adviendra-t-il de Léo ?

-Raph. Je devrais profiter de cette crainte pour te dissuader, mais je ne le ferai pas. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je me fais un objectif personnel de m'occuper de Léo. Mikey adore notre grand frère aussi. Tu sais que personne ne peut lui résister. Léo sera…le mieux qu'il peut être, je t'en fais la promesse.

-Bien, je vous fais confiance. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente délaissé. Maintenant que ce dernier point est mis au clair, concentrons-nous sur cette mission.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant près de 30 minutes.

-Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. Voici la partie risquée. Tu dois sortir, évité d'être vu et te glisser dans le contenu d'aération. Par contre, je dois texter Sensei avant afin qui évacue le repaire de Shredder. Ensuite, nous devons attendre 10 minutes., afin qu'il soit sorti et hors du champs d'explosion si tu es découvert immédiatement.

Donnie texta :

 _Sensei. Vous devez rentrer car Léo veut absolument vous parler en privé, pour une conversation père-fils._

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la réponse très prévisible de leur Maitre arriva, indiquant qu'il se rendait le plus rapidement possible rejoindre leur frère.

-Bien, Raph, le décompte est commencé. Ta mission doit être terminée avant que Splinter découvre que Léonardo dort paisiblement ou est éveillé et prisonnier dans ta chambre. Car Léo et Splinter sont intelligents. Ils feront 1+1=2 en quelques minutes. De plus, si Mikey est arrivé aussi, leur conclusion sera encore plus rapide. Maitre Splinter devrait être arrive au repaire dans 45 minutes. Avec les 10 minutes d'attente, cela te laisse 35 minutes pour arriver au labo, faire l'échange et revenir. Si Splinter m'écrit d'ici là, je lui dirais que nous préparons une surprise pour lui et Léonardo. Cela devra ralentir leur esprit de déduction de quelques minutes, si Léo ne se doute de rien. Tu es certain que ton comportement avec lui n'avait rien de suspect ?

-Peu importe, Don, j'y vais. Tant pis pour les 10 minutes, je ne serai pas vu.

Raph avec une agilité surprenante chez un tel mastodonte se faufila hors des canalisations, prêt à égorger n'importe quel Foot en vue. Ce qui était ardu est que Donnie devait le suivre pour revisser la trappe de ventilation derrière lui afin de ne pas créer d'alerte. Donnie devait la visser qu'à deux extrémités sur quatre afin que Raph, d'un coup de poing puisse la dégager pour sortir aisément. Donnie ensuite, devait retourner dans les égouts à une distance de 200 mètres. Sous terre et à cette distance, l'explosion ne serait pas dangereuse pour lui. Donnie avait réglé la bombe afin que aucun passant hors du repaire ne soit blessé, techniquement.

Avec célérité, Don et Raph mirent en place la première partie du plan et douze minutes plus tard, grâce aux indications vocales de Donnie qui suivait avec un plan, Raph se retrouva au-dessus du labo. Des flashs d'épisodes de torture lui revient, mais il les relégua au fond de sa mémoire. Pas le temps pour cela. Il devait agir rapidement, craignant que Léo comprenne tout et rapplique ses fesses chez Shredder. Il sauta prestement, après avoir décroché la grille d'une poussée de ses pieds. Don lui avait fabriqué un aimant afin que la grille tienne après son départ. Étant au-dessus de Stockman, il ne pensera pas à l'observer de près.

Sans perdre de temps, Raph pris le contenant préparé pour Shredder et le remplaça par les soixante comprimés de cyanure identiques. Léo désapprouverait ce moyen déshonorable d'agir mais Raph n'avait jamais regimber à employer tous les moyens possibles. Il chercha rapidement autour de lui. Un dossier ouvert sur le bureau de Stockman attira son attention. Il remarqua qu'il était celui d'Oroku Karai. Et que la note suivante était inscrite :

 _Conception imprévue remontant de huit à dix heures. Père présumé : la tortue mutante nommée Léonardo. Attend ordre d'Oroku Saki concernant l'embryon._


	21. Chapter 21

Raph étouffa un juron. C'était là un obstacle qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan si bien préparé. Donnie et lui avaient peu réfléchi au sort de Karai. Elle avait beau être la fille biologique de leur Sensei, ni Don ni Raph ne la considérait comme une sœur. Elle-même ne semblait les considéré de sa famille qu'avec reluctance, n'accordant que de l'importance à Léo. Elle serait un dommage collatéral si une explosion devenait nécessaire, tout comme Raphael lui-même. Celui-ci était prêt à beaucoup d'extrémités pour garder Léonardo, mais c'était là la ligne qu'il ne pouvait franchir. Il pesta intérieurement. Il ouvrit son micro

-Donnie. J'ai procédé à l'échange, mais il y a un changement au programme. Je dois extrader Karai. Ou crois-tu qu'elle puisse être en ce moment ?

-Quoi, Raph ? Tu es fou ? C'est déjà miraculeux que tu aies réussi. Faire sortir Karai te prendra du temps que nous n'avons pas et augmentera de 200% les chances que tu sois découvert et alors bye bye Karai de toute façon !

-Je n'ai pas le temps, génie. Ou crois-tu que se trouve ses appartements ici ?

-Raph, même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. De toute façon, elle peut être avec Oroku Saki lui-même en ce moment ! C'est pire que du suicide, c'est stupide. Je dirais à Léo et à Maitre Splinter que tu as fait ton possible, Raph, je te le jure.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Elle est enceinte…de Léo. C'est écrit en toute lettre ici.

Il y a eu un silence radio quelques instants puis Donnie énonça avec hésitation :

-Je…je ne le dirais à personne. Cela sera notre secret.

-Je ne veux pas d'un tel secret sur la conscience ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse regarder par la suite Léo dans les yeux !

-Raph…tu sais…que si tu tentes le coup, les chances qu'elle et toi en sortez vivants sont très, très minces.

-Je le sais, Donnie. Mais c'est l'enfant de Léo.

-Oui, mais Raph, tu sais que si tu réussis…Léo demeurera avec Karai par obligation parentale. Il n'est pas du genre à renier ses responsabilités. Donc, essayer de sauver Karai, que vous en sortez en un morceau ou non, signifie perdre pour toi.

-Donnie. Veux-tu juste me dire où elle se trouve, selon toi.

-Bien, heu selon mes plans, le deuxième étage est vide. Donc, les appartements de Shredder et de Karai doivent s'y trouver, selon moi, assez proche l'un de l'autre. C'est trop risqué, Raph. Tu n'as pas de second aimant et vous serez découvert en moins de deux.

-Bon, merci de l'info. Tu vas maintenant gentiment retourner à la maison. Plus longtemps nous sommes tous deux absents, plus la suspicion de Léo et de Splinter va augmenter. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils remontent jusqu'ici et que je fasse tout exploser au mauvais moment. Maintenant, je laisse mon micro et mes écouteurs. Merci Donnie pour ton aide... et désolé pour la souffrance que je t'ai insouciamment donnée. On se revoit à la maison ou de l'autre côté.

Malgré les supplications de Donatello, Raphael ferma la communication.

Donnie ne savait que faire. Appeler sa famille en renfort était aussi risquée qu'inutile. Certes, Léonardo seul pourrait peut-être convaincre Raph d'abandonner, mais le temps qu'il arrive, il serait sûrement trop tard et cela exposerait vainement Léo au danger, ce que l'ombre de Raphael ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il aurait dû trouver les mots pour stopper Raphael dans cette folie dès le départ. A quoi cela servait-il d'être si intelligent s'il n'arrivait même pas à convaincre son frère de ne pas commettre une action aussi insensée ? En larmes, après avoir balancé cinq minutes sur la conduite à tenir, Don prit en courant le chemin du repaire.

Raph, de par sa partie animale, avait un excellent odorat. Il sentit vite l'odeur sucrée d'orchidée et de vanille caractéristique de Karai et se laissa guider par elle. Il la trouva, allongée sur un lit, en pleurs. Prestement, il se laissa glisser à ses côtés.

-Sèche tes larmes, sœurette, on doit filer d'ici.

Les yeux ambrés le fixaient avec incrédulités au travers de leurs larmes.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais combien c'est dangereux ?

-Peu importe, allez, je te fais la courte-échelle.

-Raphael. Qu'as-tu autour de toi ?

-Une ceinture d'explosifs au cas où cela tourne mal. Viens.

-Tu sais que je suis enceinte ? D'un monstre ? Que Shredder veut que je le garde ? Stockman en est certain…il a mis au point une machine qu'il détecte la température pour savoir s'il y a eu conception. Il est trop tôt pour savoir ce que cela sera exactement, mais je n'en veux pas.

-Écoute, je m'en moque et cela sera ta décision et tu gèreras Léo ensuite. Je suis ici pour lui. Je suis venu tuer Shredder afin de le débarrasser de toi et…

-Tu sais qu'il m'a menti ? Il a déjà vendu Shini. Il a dit que…

-Peu importe, nous devons filer !

-Cette ceinture peut-elle se déclencher avec des ondes électromagnétiques ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

-J'accepte de te suivre mais à une condition. Mon père cache tous les relevées de ses transactions dans une voute. Ainsi que ses armes, son argent, des souvenirs de ma mère, etc. J'ai le code pour entrer. Par contre, il y a un champ de protection. Je vais t'indiquer où est la voute. J'accepte de partir seulement si tu y vas pour chercher quelque chose qui m'appartient. Je vais partir par les conduits comme toi. Je retournerais dans votre repaire alors que tu prendras ce que je te dis. Par contre, je vais porter ta ceinture, pour que cela ne se déclenche pas.

-Non. Mauvaise idée. Si je suis découvert, je n'aurai plus rien pour faire sauter la baraque et moi avec. Je ne veux pas être un danger pour ma famille.

-Tu n'as rien. J'ai menti à Léo. Sur ordre de mon père. Il ne recule devant aucune bassesse pour contrôler les gens. Ce que je te demande de faire pour moi est risqué. L'important est que je survivre non ? Donc, je prends le chemin facile. J'ai besoin de savoir où est Shini. Si tu acceptes d'y aller, je te promets que je disparais dans la nature. Je ne dirais rien à Léo concernant ma grossesse et je retournerai en Asie, rompant les fiançailles et tu auras Léo à toi seul. Celui-ci ne pourra te blâmer de rien et se pâmera dans tes bras soirs et matins. Mais, je veux savoir où est mon amie.

-Bien, céda Raphael, comment y accéder et de quoi ce truc à l'air ?

Approximativement au même moment, un Donatello suffoqué par le chagrin, la panique et l'essoufflement arriva au repaire. Tout y étais si calme que, dans son alarme, crut que tout le monde avait quitté et se trouvait en ce moment en danger de mort. Il alla à la porte de la chambre de Léo et avec un soulagement stupéfait, il s'aperçut que la porte en était toujours verrouillée. Il tapota le code en tremblant et constata que Léo dormait toujours, dans une inconscience bienheureuse.

Cela ne durera pas, car, éveillé par son sixième sens, il se réveilla brutalement.

-Donnie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Pardon, Léo ! Pardon ! J'aurai dû l'en empêcher ! Mais tu sais quand il a décidé quelque chose, il est très borné !

-Qui ça « il » ?

-Raphael….

Le seul prénom de son frère, en si périlleuse situation, lui arracha des sanglots frénétiques.

La première pensée de Léo fut que cela avait un lien entre la relation de ses deux jeunes frères. Mais, la panique disproportionnée de Donatello écarta vite cette hypothèse.

-Donnie, tu dois te calmer et m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

Avec difficulté, Don fit le récit des évènements depuis ce matin, devant un Léo dont le pâlissement s'accentuait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Léo se leva avec empressement.

-Je dois y aller et faire cesser cette folie avant qu'il soit trop tard. Toi et Mikey resterez ici avec Maitre Splinter. Inutile de vous exposer. La situation ne vous concerne pas directement.

\- Pas directement ? De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un autre frère !

-Fais-le pour Mikey, d'accord ? Tu dois le tenir ignorant et en sécurité.

Don hocha la tête, toujours pleurant, puis la releva vivement :

-D'ailleurs où est Michelangelo ?

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, Donnie. Je dois avouer que pendant que vous vous mettiez en danger, je dormais. Quel excellent chef et grand frère je fais ! J'aurai dû deviner que Raph cachait quelque chose…son comportement était étrange ! Mais non, j'étais trop préoccupé par mes hormones !

-Léo. Cela ne sert à rien de culpabiliser. Je vais contacter rapidement Mikey. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il lui passe par la tête…

Donnie texta, puis appela frénétiquement un Mikey qui demeurait silencieux.

-Donnie. Nous allons donc aller chacun de notre côté. Tu vas à l'ouest vers LH et moi, je vais vers l'est pour trouver Raphael.

Donnie hocha la tête frénétiquement. La pensée de son petit frère en danger le rendait encore plus malade d'anxiété. Chacun partit alors de son côté, tous deux d'accord de laisser leur Sensei dans l'ignorance.

Léo n'eut pas à courir très longtemps qu'un immense « Boom » retentit dans les égouts. Accélérant le plus que son corps pouvait, il courait à en perdre le souffle depuis cinq minutes quand il tomba à la renverse lorsqu'il frappa de plein fouet une autre tortue provenant du sens inverse.

Il se releva avec un gémissement de douleur et n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la tortue devant lui.

-Mikey ?

Le benjamin de la famille leva ses yeux bleus délavés par les larmes :

-Léo…Raphie est mort.


	22. Chapter 22

Le cœur de Léo cessa de battre à cette nouvelle. Mikey, devant l'air tétanisé de son ainé, continua, hystérique :

-Ils ont fait cela dans notre dos, tu sais ? Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je voulais savoir. De toute évidence, Don m'avait éloigné pour rien. Cet appel à Baxter Stockman, je l'ai fait, car sinon ils se seraient douté que je les soupçonnais…

-Mikey…es-tu sûr de ce que tu m'annonces ? Tu as vu…son corps ?

-Non ! Laisse-moi finir…je suis allé fouiller dans le labo de Donnie. Je pensais peut-être les surprendre…ensemble, tu saisis ? Et j'étais jaloux ! Je sais que Raphael est dingue de toi, mais avec la situation actuelle…Raph ne réagis pas bien parfois… Bref, il n'y avait personne. Mais, j'ai trouvé des plans…pour une ceinture d'explosifs…et aussi le reste. Donnie a l'habitude dingue de tenir un journal de ce qu'il fait ou de coucher sur papiers nos discussions et ses réflexions. Quand j'ai lu, j'ai accouru. Désolé, Léo, j'ignorais si tu dormais toujours, mais je n'avais pas le temps de vérifier. Je me suis rendu à un point où j'ai trouvé le fusil et le micro de Donnie, mais pas de Donnie. J'ai voulu l'appeler, mais je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié mon T-Phone. Et puis, j'ai entendu le bruit d'une explosion. Tu sais que cela ne signifie qu'une chose, Léo : Raph s'est fait exploser pour amener Shredder avec lui !

-Calmons-nous, Mikey…il y a encore peut-être de l'espoir, nous ne savons pas ce qui a pu se produire. Raph a peut-être quitté sa ceinture ou, ou…Va rejoindre Donnie. Il est mort d'inquiétude.

Aussitôt, Michelangelo bloqua le passage à son ainé.

-Non, Léo, n'y vas pas…en admettant que Raph n'avait pas la ceinture sur lui, les décombres de l'explosion ont dû l'écraser…et en admettant qu'il n'est que blessé…des humaines le trouveront et le capturont.

-Mikey, laisse-moi passer. En admettant que Raph est mort, je refuse de laisser son corps là-bas où il sera disséqué. Je vais le ramener et nous lui ferons les funérailles appropriées entouré de ceux qu'il aimait. Retourne à la maison, Mikey. Trouve Donnie et allume ton T-phone. J'ai le mien. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, pour trainer Raph ou peu importe, je vous appellerai.

Mikey hésita encore un bref instant puis retourna en courant vers le repaire. Léonardo resta seul, pouvant enfin laisser libre cours à son angoisse et son chagrin. Effectivement, les chances de survie de Raphael étaient minces, pour ne pas dire quasi inexistantes. Mais Léonardo refusait de laisser le désespoir l'anéantir tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis le corps de son frère et amant en sécurité. Il courut une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à la bouche d'égout la plus près du repaire de Shredder. Comment Raph et Donnie avaient oser sortir en plein jour l'effrayait rétrospectivement. Il tenta sans succès de lever la plaque de métal, mais des débris devaient l'empêcher et de nombreuses voix humaines provenaient juste au-dessus de lui… Il fallait trouver un autre chemin.

 _45 minutes plus tôt environ -Raph-_

Raphael avait suivi toutes les directives de Karai. Il avait dû pénétrer dans la chambre de Shredder lui-même qui était communicante à celle de Karai et emprunter un passage secret qui descendait de plus en plus profondément sous terre. Il en était certain, il n'était même plus sous le repaire en tant que tel, mais un bon coin de rue plus loin. Il n'avait croisé âme qui vive et commençait à se questionner. Le chemin qu'il empruntait ne semblait pas mener à une voûte, mais ressemblait davantage à une sortie d'urgence. Avait-il mal suivi les indications ? De plus, Karai avait prétendu que cette mission était trop dangereuse pour qu'elle l'accomplisse elle-même, alors que Raph n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un guerrier Foot. Il marchait depuis près d'un quart d'heure et songeait à rebrousser chemin, au diable Karai, quand le bruit d'une détonation se fit entendre.

 _Temps présent-Léo-_

Frénétiquement, Léo cherchait une issue. Naturellement, l'explosion avait attiré des tas de curieux et pire encore des policiers ainsi que des journalistes avec leur équipe de télévision. S'il sortait et que l'on le découvrait, après avoir probablement trouvé le corps de Raph, sa famille en entier serait en danger. Il ne pouvait sortir en après-midi avec une telle foule, malgré son envie dévorante de trouver le cadavre de Raphael et de pleurer sur lui. Si un badaud le voyait sortir des égouts, le soleil ne se coucherait pas sans que son père et ses deux jeunes frères aient été capturés. De frustration, Léo balança son poing rageusement contre le mur.

 _Temps présent-Raph-_

Raphael avait tout d'abord penser retourner sur ses pas, au bruit de l'explosion, pour aider les survivants s'il y en avait. Mais les deux moitiés de son être s'opposèrent à cette idée. La rationnelle lui disant que probablement que l'entrée qu'il avait utilisée était anéantie par les débris et qu'il ne pourrait même pas sortir. La partie animale, elle, se disait que de toute façon, les victimes n'étaient que des pourritures, Karai étant morte de toute évidence. Il était impossible qu'elle ait survécut, portant les explosifs. Soudain, une constatation apparut : Karai avait délibérément pris les explosifs et éloigner Raphael. Elle avait inventé de toutes pièces cette histoire de voûte secrète ainsi qu'un motif bidon pour porter la ceinture de kamikaze. Raphael s'était fait rouler comme un enfant… Dès que le mot « enfant » se fit dans son esprit, un frisson le parcourut. La future mère s'était sacrifiée, elle et l'embryon de Léo, emportant toute menace avec elle, afin de le laisser à Raph. Une nausée le prit. Quel couard était-il ? Comment expliquer à ses frères, à Léo, à Sensei, qu'il avait laissé Karai lui dérober « l'honneur » du sacrifice ? Qu'il l'eût entrainé dans cette mission-suicide, lui laissant le rôle principal et fuyant ? Jamais personne ne croirait qu'il avait sincèrement cru aux bobards de la jeune fille. Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva à un ascenseur qui le monta jusqu'aux dock, constata-t-il. Il était très loin de chez-lui. Il hésita un bref instant, craignant d'affronter le mépris dans les yeux de sa famille et surtout dans ceux de Léo. Puis, il repensa aux yeux bleus qu'il adorait. Les revoir, alors qu'il avait cru en toute franchise les voir pour la dernière fois plus tôt, était un motif suffisant de rentrer, peu importe leur regard.

Léo arriva chez lui, tête basse, les larmes roulant en grosses perles sur ses joues, librement. Il n'avait même plus la force de cacher son désespoir devant ses jeunes frères. Certes, il devait être fort, mais pour une dernière fois dans sa vie, il se permettrait d'être faible et celui qu'on console.

Mikey et Donnie attendaient les yeux rouges et anxieux.

-J'ai échoué…je n'ai pas pu sortir…Il y avait des tonnes de journalistes. Je ne pouvais me dévoiler et vous mettre en danger aussi.

Donatello et Michelangelo étreignirent leur frère et ils pleurèrent ensemble quelques minutes.

-Avez-vous parler à Maitre Splinter ? Il faut lui annoncer.

-Non. Il dort dans sa chambre. Nous attendions que tu reviennes, afin d'être certain qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

-Il dort ? A cette heure ? Il est 15h, non ? Ce n'est pas le moment de ses téléromans d'après-midi ? Il ne dort jamais à cette heure-là.

-Je ne sais pas, Léo. Mais il est mieux qu'il ignore le plus longtemps possible la mort de Karai et de Raphael.

-Karai ! Pourquoi Raph s'est-il senti obligé d'aller la chercher ! Tu m'as dit qu'il avait réussi la mission quand il a changé d'idée. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ! Il détestait Karai !

Avec un soupir, Donnie révéla le reste des informations qu'il avait promis à Raphael de garder secrètes. Cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

Léo cligna des yeux stupidement, puis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

-Pour sauver mon enfant, Raph a compromis la mission et risqué sa vie ?

-C'est cela.

-Donnie. J'ai besoin de me ressaisir. Je vais aller me retirer dans ma chambre un instant afin de réfléchir aux explications à donner à Splinter concernant la mort de ses enfants et petits-enfants, le plus doucement possible. Pendant ce temps, Mikey veux-tu nous faire une infusion calmante à Maitre Splinter et moi-même ?

-Oui, Léo.

Léonardo, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, devait passer devant celle de Raphael. Il poussa la porte de celle-ci au lieu de la sienne propre. Il inhala l'odeur musquée de la tortue et s'étendit sur le futon. Il se repassa le film de ses derniers moments avec son amant, les caresses lentes de celui-ci, ses regards appuyés et ses questions incongrues. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Raph agissait comme quelqu'un qui avait l'intention de quitter de manière définitive Léonardo. Léo n'avait cru qu'à une « rupture », pas un suicide planifié. Mouillant le futon de ses larmes, il essaya d'assembler les mots pour préparer l'annonce funeste à leur père, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Léo avait trop perdu avec la mort de Raphael pour agir en chef et fils ainé responsable aujourd'hui. Donnie le fera.

-Fearless ? Est-ce que tu dors encore ?

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Avait-il des hallucinations ? Rêvait-il ?

Léo se redressa sur le futon, le cœur battant, le souffle coupé.

-Raph ?

-Léo, merde, je suis désolé, c'était une mauvaise idée au départ et j'aurai dû t'en parler…mmmmm

Léo coupa toute explication d'un baiser passionné.

Raph, à son grand regret, se dégagea lui-même :

-Ce n'est pas que je me plains, mais ne devrais-tu pas être très en colère ?

Léo suffoquait tellement dans ses larmes de soulagement qu'il arriva à peine à articuler :

-Tais-toi…stupide…vivant !

-Euh, ouais, je suis vivant, mais grâce à Karai. Je suis désolé Léo, je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

Raph se lança dans une justification que Léo écouta à peine. Lorsque Léonardo fut bien sûr que tout cela était vrai, que ce n'était pas une illusion qu'il tenait serrée dans ses bras et que Raphael était bien vivant, il reprit un peu de sens commun.

-Raph, ne te blâme pas. Tu as fait ton possible et je t'en remercie. Karai a pris sa décision en toute connaissance de cause. Je crois qu'elle était très malheureuse. Comprends-la. Son père contrôlait tous les aspects de sa vie, sans se soucier de son bonheur, afin de combler ses ambitions personnelles. Elle a perdu celle qu'elle aime au profit d'être unie à un horrible mutant et de porter ses enfants ! Je compatis à ce qu'elle a vécu et à son chagrin. Si je t'avais perdu, Raphael, je ne sais ce que j'aurai fait.

La tortue rouge répondit par un baiser et ils commençaient à se laisser emporter par la passion et la joie des retrouvailles, quand une exclamation les sépara :

-Raph ! Tu es vivant !

Mikey se jeta dans les bras de son frère sous le regard attendri de Donatello, mais triste.

Léonardo, ayant remarqué l'expression troublée de Don s'approcha :

-Donnie. Je ne veux pas que cela nuise à notre famille ou à notre équipe, mais j'aime sincèrement Raphael et je crois qu'il a prouvé amplement qu'il m'aimait aussi. Mais si tu as des sentiments encore pour lui, je…

-Non, Léo. Ce n'est pas cela. Michelangelo et moi avons parlé et je ne peux croire que j'ai négligé les signaux qu'il m'envoyait. Tu vois, Léo, nous sommes des animaux que nous le voulons ou non. Trop réfléchir nous fait parfois perdre de vue l'essentiel. Si toi et moi avions étions plus à l'écoute de nos instincts, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Raph n'aurait pas eu peur que tu le rejettes et n'aurait pas camoufler ses sentiments sous de la haine. Il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de défouler ses frustrations sur moi. Tu n'aurais probablement pas lié connaissance avec Karai. Nous ne saurions pas sortis cette nuit-là et les Foots n'aurait pas mis la main sur Raphael. Nous n'aurions pas cru à une menace qui nous a paralysés. Maitre Splinter ne serait pas mort…

-Quoi ?

\- Il n'est jamais rentré, Léo. Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé. Je ne crois même pas qu'il soit celui qui a répondu à mon texto. Il devait déjà être mort ou prisonnier. Regarde, je n'ai pas porté attention sur le coup mais son message est : _Je retourne sur le champ près de Léo_. Sensei ne t'a jamais nommé autrement que « Léonardo ». De plus, le signal de son appareil, que sous le stress du moment je n'ai pas pensé vérifier indique que Maitre Splinter n'a jamais bougé de chez Shredder. Il l'avait prévu. Je suis allé dans sa chambre. Il avait laissé un message pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert.

Raphael avait pâli aux mots de Donnie. Leur père était mort de par sa faute. Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, il regarda Léo quitter la pièce et se diriger vers la chambre de leur défunt père. Léo trouva rapidement l'enveloppe de fin papier de riz.

 _Mon fils,_

 _J'ai commis une grave erreur. Je vais la réparer. Il se peut que je ne revienne pas. Suis-ton instinct, non une idéologie, et sois heureux, Je te laisse maître de tes frères, mais parfois, repose-toi sur eux à ton tour. Donatello a tendance à oublier les repas ainsi que de dormir. Délègue la tâche de le lui rappeler au rayon de soleil qu'est ton plus jeune frère. De même, Michelangelo parfois à des craintes irraisonnées. L'esprit rationnel et scientifique de ton frère Donatello le rassurera. Ton frère Raphael est un torrent d'émotions se déversant dans tous les sens. Canalise ses émotions vers toi, comme tu l'as toujours fait, mais de façon positive, en le rassurant sur votre lien indéfectible. Toi, pour terminer mon fils, tu t'es entouré de murailles si hautes que seul Raphael a la force et la persévérance d'accéder à ton cœur. Laisse-le entrer. Tu n'as pas à supporter aucun fardeau, seul. Pardon une ultime fois de mon aveuglement._

Léo reposa la lettre. Malgré sa peine, cette bénédiction au-delà du tombeau, mêlé à la conviction que Raphael n'était pour rien dans la mort de leur père, le rassérénait. Chercher le corps de leur père ou chercher à le venger était inutile. Splinter était parti en paix et seul cela comptait aux yeux de son fils. De plus, Raph sans le savoir, l'avait « vengé » déjà. Il sourit à travers ses larmes en repensant aux conseils de son père et retourna auprès de ses frères, pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Après tout, le bushido avait été composé par des humains pour des humains et peu importe le pourcentage d'humanité de son code génétique, il demeurait fondamentalement, un animal.

-fin-


End file.
